Chapters of Our Lives Together
by Fire The Canon
Summary: "Martha you are the most beautiful, the most amazing, the most wonderful person I know. I would put my life in your hands any day." 1/5 multi-chaptered JM fics.
1. Chapter 1

_**Long A/N: Firstly, I'd like to mention that the story I am posting now is the first of five (fairly long) fics that are all related. I wrote these between the age of 14 and 16 in the days I was completely obsessed with Home and Away and more importantly, Jack and Martha. I shipped them before I knew what shipping was, they were my OTP before I knew what an OTP was and I wrote this before I knew that what I was doing was called fanfiction. **_

_**These have been sitting on my computer for years, no one has seen them, heard of them or read them before. I was too embarrassed to ever post these because they are completely and utterly AU (especially 4 and 5) and probably OOC. But now I am over that and decided to share them. I'm not posting them to try and improve my writing (I'm 20 now and the last time I touched these I think I was 16, so my writing has DEFINITELY improved since then). The only thing I have changed since is the grammar - it was shocking. The actual writing is what I originally wrote.**_

_**I know I was half way through fixing these up from the first time I wrote them, but then the Jack and Martha ship sunk, along with my writing and these stories. I'll try posting a chapter or two a day, because all 5 are long finished, I'm just sharing them with you.**_

_**I still hope you enjoy them for what they are and are able to laugh along with me at my writing style 6 years ago. I laughed quite a bit as I read through the first chapter, trying to fix up all the grammar mistakes.**_

_**Your reviews are still greatly appreciated and I hope you stick by while I post them. This starts after Martha went into to rescue Tasha from the Believers. In canon, she was drugged and locked in a shed and never got Tasha out, but in my story, she did get her out that time and the story takes off from there. For now it is rated K+ but if I remember correctly there are some 14 year old views on sex scenes in here, so that might have to change.**_

_**Please leave a review :)**_

* * *

ONE

Jack was doing his best to try and comfort Martha after her ordeal with the Believer's. She had gone to the farm, pretending to be one of them just so she could prove to Tasha that they weren't who she thought they were. But before she got the chance to get Tasha out of there, Mama Rose had worked out her plan and then drugged her and locked her in a shed. If he hadn't realised something was wrong, Martha would still be there and Tasha would be still trapped in all their lies. But it had all worked out and now they were down at the police station, Martha and Tasha a bit shaken, but okay.

"I still can't believe you did that," he said to his girlfriend, putting an arm around her shoulders. "It was so dangerous." That was the thing about Martha, she had so much courage. She had dived into that situation, knowing that she mightn't have come out of it, but had still done it to save her friend. She had so much loyalty to the ones she loved.

"But I'm ok now," Martha assured him. "And so is Tasha. She now knows the truth." She rested her head on Jack's shoulder and smiled. "But if it wasn't for you, maybe we wouldn't be ok," she added. "You're my hero." She kissed his cheek and wrapped her arms around him. She didn't want to let go, but was forced to when Jack's boss, McGrath came over to them.

"Jack, could I have a word with you?" he asked.

"Sure," Jack replied. "What's up?"

McGrath glanced at Martha and then back at Jack. He didn't exactly think she was going to appreciate what he was going to say. In fact, Jack wasn't going to like it either. But it was a decision Jack needed to make. He needed to decide what was more important to him. If Martha was with him, she'd influence his answer. "In private," he added.

Jack's smile disappeared. He looked at Martha. He knew he was in trouble. He hadn't exactly obeyed orders to get Martha out of there. "Give me a few minutes," he said to her.

Martha nodded and smiled. "I'll be waiting," she said. Nothing mattered to her at that moment, except for Jack. She loved him so much and she knew that he loved her back. That was all that was important to her.

She left the police station to go and wait outside for Jack.

"I know I did the wrong thing today," Jack dobbed himself in before his boss could have a go at him.

"You broke almost every rule in the book to get your girlfriend out of there and disobeyed my instructions," McGrath added.

Jack tried to cut in, but he continued.

"I know you love her and I know how much she means to you, but a lot of cops around here have girlfriends or wives too. You don't see them do what you did."

"Martha could have died!" Jack argued. He was struggling to control his temper. He would do anything for Martha and his job or any orders from his boss didn't stand in his way. He loved her and wanted to protect her. "I wasn't thinking about myself in all of this," he continued. "I was thinking about Martha."

"That's the problem," McGrath argued. "You're always thinking about her. You come to work every day half heartedly, because all you think about is being with her."

"Because I love her," Jack had lost complete control of his temper now. What his boss was saying wasn't fair.

"Well then, your decision should be easy," McGrath said. "It's her or your job, Jack."

"You can't do that!" Jack argued. "You can't boot me out because I have a girlfriend."

"No, but I can boot you out due to poor performance, Jack," McGrath told him. "She's just the reason. You have two days to make your decision."

"I have no decision to make," Jack snapped. "Martha is ten times more important to me than any job and I won't lose her. But she is going to want me to keep my job, which will break her heart when I tell her I can't." He left the office and then the station to where Martha was waiting for him. She smiled and then dragged him to the beach.

OOO

Martha and Jack strolled silently along the beach, which was a first for them. Normally, they found plenty of things to talk about. But they were both really lost in thought. It was Martha, though, who spoke first.

"What's up, Jack?" she asked. "You have been really quiet since your boss spoke to you. What did he say?"

"Nothing important," Jack lied. "I was just thinking about what I would have done if I had lost you today. You're too important to me." He hated not being able to tell her the truth, but he couldn't bear hurting her. Not today.

"You know you can tell me anything," Martha said, clearly not believing what he had said. "I am here to listen, you know."

Jack stopped by the water's edge and smiled at her. "I know you are," he replied. "And I will talk to you when anything is on my mind, but at the moment, nothing but you is on my mind." He pushed her gently into the waves, causing her to scream.

"That's cold, Jack!" she cried, pulling on his shirt and dragging him in too.

Jack laughed. "I'll let you out if you promise to stop worrying about me," he said. "And once you kiss me," he added cheekily.

Martha smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately. "Better?" she asked.

"Much," Jack replied with a smile. "But you haven't promised to stop worrying about me yet."

"I'll always worry about you, Jack," Martha told him. "You're a cop, you put yourself in danger every day. You can't stop me from worrying about you."

Jack sighed. "But I'm okay right now," he said.

Martha nodded. When Jack was ready to tell her, she knew he would. Obviously now just wasn't the right time.

Jack let her out of the freezing water, where she shivered. He never actually thought of how cold they would be when they got out. He wrapped his arms around her, but it really wasn't going to help. "I'd drive you home, but you'd be three quarters of the way there between here and my car," he teased.

Martha smiled. "I'm going to have a shower and then get changed," she said. "I'll meet you at the diner in half an hour." She started walking back up the beach to where the diner and her home she shared with her grandad were. Jack followed her, because his car was there too.


	2. Chapter 2

TWO

"I have no idea how many times I have seen you walk through that door, soaking wet," Lucas teased his older brother when he saw him come home. Lucas could remember that a few months ago, Jack and Martha had walked through the door of the Hunter house, soaked through to their skin to tell them a cyclone was on the way. He assumed this time involved Martha as well.

Tony smiled at Lucas's comment. Ever since Martha had come into his life, Jack had been so happy. He had never seen Jack so in love with someone before. But he loved Martha with all his heart and it was so good to see. And he had made a good choice. Martha was a lovely girl. Tony really liked her and hoped that her and Jack would stay together for some time.

Saying all that, though, today, Jack's expression wasn't as happy as what it normally was after being with Martha. He guessed it was to do with the day's events.

"You ok, mate?" he asked.

Lucas also noticed his brother's face. Maybe he and Martha had had a fight and she had chucked him into the water? He didn't really want to hang around and find out, though.

"I'm just going… somewhere… to do something," he stumbled on his words and then left in a hurry.

When he had gone, Tony turned to his eldest son. "Is everything ok?" he asked.

Jack nodded. "Yeah, it's just today. Everything keeps spinning in my head. I could have lost Martha and then I remember the last thing I had said to her before she had gone. I told her that I wasn't going to support her in what she was doing. I just feel really guilty."

"But everything is ok now," Tony replied. "From what Alf tells me, Martha thinks you are her hero." He smiled.

"It's not just that," Jack said. "Trying to be a 'hero', I broke the rules and I am now in trouble with McGrath. He is making me choose between Martha or my job."

"What?" Tony asked. "He can't do that, can he?"

"Apparently he can," Jack replied. "He reckons I don't want to be there anymore."

"That's crazy," Tony argued. "You love your job."

"And I love Martha more," Jack replied. "I don't want to lose my job, but it's either that or lose Martha. I know which one will hurt the least."

Tony shook his head. This wasn't fair. Jack had worked so hard for his job. He had given everything, he had fought complaints and now one person was taking all of that away from him. He knew there was no chance he would give up Martha. Any other girlfriend, maybe, but not Martha. He had fought long and hard to win her over twice. He wasn't going to let her go again.

"I have to go, dad," Jack eventually said. "I promised Martha I would meet her at the diner," he headed for the door.

"I don't think Martha will appreciate it if you turn up looking like a drowned rat," Tony teased, reminding Jack he still needed to change. "What happened anyway?"

"Martha and I went to the beach after we left the station," Jack smiled.

"She doesn't know yet, does she?" Tony asked.

Jack shook his head. "I will tell her. I just can't today," he said. "Not after what she has been through".

"You do realise she will tell you your job is more important than what she is? She will want you to choose that."

Jack nodded. "I know that. And I will make her understand that to me, nothing is more important than her." He went to his room to get changed, knowing he would be late to meet Martha and she was not going to be happy about it.

OOO

An hour had past and Martha was waiting in the diner for Jack to turn up. As usual, he was running late. But she was used to it now. He always turned up late to their dates. She used to get worried, but now she just waited, knowing he'd be there eventually. While she was waiting, she was at the counter, talking to Leah. She couldn't stop talking about Jack.

"It sounds like you two are going great, then," Leah smiled. "Better than your last attempt at a relationship," she added teasingly, reminding Martha that this was the second time her and Jack had been together. The first time had lasted all of two weeks, after it had taken a month for them to give into their feelings. She remembered how frustrated Jack had made her feel with all of his teasing and being a cop. But now, she couldn't imagine her life without him.

Martha smiled. "We are going so well," she gushed. "I'm really glad we got a second chance together. Especially after I kept pushing him away." She turned her head at movement at the door, hoping it was Jack. But it was Tasha. "Hey, Tash," she said. "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to avoid people," Tasha replied. "Which doesn't explain why I am here," she added. "No one wants to know me right now."

Martha knew very well that no one meant one particular person. "Robbie has been worried sick about you," she said. "Go and talk to him. He'll want to see you."

"You think?" Tasha questioned, sounding a little happier than what she had been a minute ago.

"Of course," Martha replied. "Go now. The sooner the better, hey?"

"Can you come?" Tasha then asked. "I'm not sure if I could face him on my own. Not yet."

Martha looked at her best friend and then shook her head slowly. "I think it's better if you go alone, Tash," she began. "So you and Rob can have a one on one and try and get somewhere. If I'm there, it will make things awkward. Besides, Jack is meeting me here… well was meant to be meeting me here ten minutes ago," she changed her mind, looking at her watch.

Tasha smiled. "You know he always runs late," she said. She turned towards the door. "Oh, look, here he comes now," she smiled as Jack came in.

"Hey, Tash" Jack said.

Tasha smiled again and then waved at Martha. "I'll go now," she promised.

Martha nodded and then looked at Jack. "Tasha is going to talk to Robbie," she said.

"That's good," Jack replied. "I hope the two of them can work things out. I know how much Robbie has been missing her."

"Tash knows she made a mistake," Martha answered. "They'll be fine. Us, on the other hand. You always turn up late on me," she complained.

"I'm sorry," Jack apologised. "I got held up with dad and then I was about to leave, but realised I was still in wet clothes. I didn't think you'd be too impressed if I showed up wet."

Martha laughed. "Maybe not," she replied.

"So, do you guys want to get a seat and I'll be with you in a minute?" Leah questioned, wondering if they were just planning on staying there and chatting all night.

"Actually, I've changed my mind," Martha said. "I have a surprise for you, Jack," she smiled cheekily and then took his hand. "Close your eyes," she said.

"Close my eyes?" Jack questioned. "Martha, what are you planning?" Martha's surprises weren't always good surprises. He remembered she had tried to surprise him with a fake spider once and it had landed him in hospital. But at that stage, she hadn't meant for it to be a nice surprise.

He closed his eyes reluctantly and then followed Martha out of the diner, being guided only by her hand.

Martha was bounding along happily, a plan forming in her mind as she went. She was going to pay him back for chucking her in the water today. It was fun to play games with Jack. They always found something to laugh about. Before they were together, they used to do it all the time, just to let the other one know that they weren't going to back down. But she had stopped it after one had gone horribly wrong and Jack had ended up in hospital. He kept giving her a hard time, because he thought she had feelings for him. She kept denying it. Truthfully, she wasn't sure whether she hated him or loved him at that time and wasn't going to admit anything, not matter how much everyone pushed her. Jack had lost his hearing out of one ear for a while and she had felt so guilty about it. With Jack hating her, it had made her realise how much he really did mean to her. She could admit her true feelings then and she realised how much Jack really meant to her. Jack cared about her like no one else could. He had searched high and low to rescue her from the clutches of Corey and he had done it again, just today with the Believers. He was the love of her life and she never wanted to lose him again.

She stopped walking when she reached the edge of the water again. It was exactly where they had been earlier that day. "Ok, open your eyes," she said.

Jack opened his eyes, not sure what he would find. He knew they were on the beach, but that was about all. When he saw that was all it was, he turned to Martha.

"Do you want a picnic on the beach? Because you forgot one thing; the food."

Martha laughed. "No," she said. "I want to pay you back for throwing me in the water today and ruining my clothes," she said.

"So you want to throw me in the water so I ruin my clothes?" Jack was catching on. "In case you have forgotten, you did pull me in with you today."

Martha smiled, wrapping her arms around his waist. "You're going in," she told him. "But I like this shirt, so I don't want that ruined," she ran her fingers along his chest, indicating to his shirt.

Jack took it off and threw it on the sand. "If I'm going in, you're coming too," he said.

Before Martha had time to react, he grabbed her waist and pulled her into the waves, this time deeper than before.

"Jack!" Martha cried, splashing water in his face. She swam out so the water came up to her shoulders. "I hate you." She pushed him under water.

"You know I could have you charged for assaulting a police officer," Jack teased.

"But you wouldn't dare," Martha replied.

"Watch me," Jack said with a smile.

"What kind of cop would you be if you charged your own girlfriend?" Martha questioned. "Anyway, you love me too much."

Jack didn't reply for a while and then nodded. "You're right" he agreed. "I do. And that's why I'm sorry for making you wet… twice."

"So you should be," Martha splashed water at his face. "You're buying me new clothes for that."

This time, Jack's smile wasn't as genuine. Money. With no job, he couldn't buy Martha things that she deserved, or what he wanted to get her. What about her birthdays, or Christmases? But before all that, how was he going to tell her he was quitting his job?

"Hey, it was a joke," Martha said, noticing his change in mood. "You don't have to."

Jack shook his head. "No, it's not that, it's just that…" he paused. No, he couldn't tell her. Keep her happy for the rest of this day.

"It's what?" Martha wanted to know.

"It's nothing," Jack diverted the topic. "How about I take you home, or back to my place at least. We can have dinner there."

They got back to the shore and realised that it was not a good idea to go swimming at night, because it was really cold when you got out of the water.

"How about you stay the night," Jack then suggested. "You're freezing."

"I start work at eight," Martha replied. "Grandad put me on the late shift."

"I'm sure he'd understand if you didn't want to work," Jack argued. "After the day you have been through."

Martha shook her head. "I want to work, Jack," she said. "It will help keep my mind off everything. But I finish at eleven, so if you're still up by then, I'll come around."

Jack smiled. "Even better, I'll pick you up," he said.

Martha wrapped her arms around his waist, trying to find warmth and then began walking back up to Jack's car.

* * *

_**Please don't leave without giving a review. It would really mean a lot.**_


	3. Chapter 3

THREE

Martha had ended up finishing her shift at ten thirty as the Surf Club was empty. Jack took her back to his place, where his brother and dad were still up. She smiled at them – her way of saying hello.

"Hi, Martha," Tony said. "Jack told me about your midnight swim," he teased.

Martha laughed. "I had this plan to get him back for earlier, but somehow I ended up in there again, as well," she said.

Tony rolled his eyes. Ever since they had come to the Bay, Martha and Jack had been playing pranks on each other. He had thought it might have stopped when they were together, but both of them still insisted. He wasn't sure about Martha, but it was Jack's way of showing how much she meant to him. Jack loved Martha more than anything and Tony had never seen his son so in love before. Jack had never been in love until he met Martha.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Tony then asked Martha.

Martha shook her head. "I ate before work. I'm fine." She loved coming around to Jack's place. Tony and Lucas were so nice and they didn't just treat her like a girlfriend of Jack's. They treated her like family. It made her feel very welcome all the time.

"Alright, well I guess Jack can take care of you then. I'm off to bed. Night, guys."

Martha smiled. "Goodnight," she said.

"Night, dad," Jack added.

"Yes, I think I might be going to bed too, before you get too… mushy" Lucas added. He smiled and waved goodnight before heading off in the direction of his bedroom.

When they were alone, Martha turned to Jack and wrapped her arms around his neck. He just smiled at her, his arms around her waist.

"That was subtle," Jack whispered, kissing her lips gently.

"You could have always stayed at my place," Martha told him. "Grandad is away for four days. We would have been alone…."

"You tell me that now," Jack replied teasingly.

"Well your offer was too good to refuse," Martha said. "But we could always sneak out." She returned his kiss and then pulled away from him.

"I just have to leave dad a note so he will know where I am," Jack said.

"How old are you?" Martha asked with a smile.

Jack smiled back. "Alright," he agreed. "No note."

Martha grabbed his hand and dragged him out the door. She would much prefer staying at her own place with just Jack and no grandfather around.

OOO

When Jack woke up the next morning, he looked at the clock, noting that it was only seven thirty. Martha had said something about starting work at nine, so they still had a while together.

He rolled over to find his girlfriend was still sound asleep. He smiled, realising that he was making the right decision. He couldn't walk away from her or what they had. This was the best relationship he had ever been in; the only one in a very long time. He loved her and that was what was most important to him.

He kissed her cheek and she stirred, smiling, though her eyes were still closed.

"Morning," she said sleepily.

"Good morning, beautiful," he whispered, kissing her cheek again. He wrapped his arms around her body, moving closer to her. "I wish you didn't have to work today," he said. "Then we could stay here for as long as we want."

"What time is it?" Martha questioned. She still hadn't opened her eyes. She didn't want to. Right now, she was happy where she was and she knew that if she opened her eyes, the fantasy in her head would become a reality and she'd have to get up soon.

"Seven thirty," Jack told her. "We still have a while."

They were silent for a while. Martha was slowly drifting back to sleep, but Jack was thinking about how much he loved waking up next to her. He had never felt this way before. He had never even imagined himself doing this, but when Martha was around… she was all that mattered.

"I like this," he eventually said.

"What's that?" Martha asked.

"Being here, with you," Jack replied. "Waking up with you in the morning. I have fallen for you so fast, Martha and I… I..." he couldn't even find the right words to express how he felt. "I love you."

Martha smiled, finally opening her eyes. She looked at him. "I like this too," she whispered, kissing his lips. "I sleep better when I know you're here, because I'm not thinking about how much I miss you." They had only been together for a few months, so she knew that Jack wasn't ready to hear it, but she felt more than just love. She felt loyalty and all the feelings that she knew meant that this wasn't just a short term relationship for her. She wanted to be with Jack for the rest of her life. She had finally found that one person who she was capable of loving above anything and she didn't want to lose him. That was why she had been playing hard to get. After she got over the fact that he was some arrogant cop, she had started to really like him. And he had been so interested in her. He had persisted until she had finally given in. But she had been scared of how she was feeling. Now, though, she was glad she had finally confessed, because Jack just made her so happy.

Jack smiled, although Martha didn't seem to understand what he had been trying to say. He knew it was quick, but he wanted to spend every night with her and wake up with her every morning. He wanted to make it permanent. But if she hadn't worked that out, clearly their minds were in different spaces at the moment. He couldn't even tell her about him losing his job. They had only been together for a short time. Maybe they weren't ready to go that far yet. They could sleep together, but not live together. That was fair enough.

Martha rolled over so she was facing him. Her heart was racing at just being so close to him. "I don't want to go to work," she complained. "I'm like you. I just want to stay here."

"Well you worked late last night," Jack said. "I'm sure your grandad won't mind if you call in a casual."

"But he's relying on me and Beth to run the place while he's away. I can't let him down," Martha argued. "It's only until twelve, then I'm all yours for the rest of the day." She had barely finished her sentence when Jack kissed her. But by twelve, this intense feeling would have disappeared, she thought. "Maybe I could swap for an afternoon shift," she murmured under his lips.

Jack was about to say it was a great idea, but changed his mind. Just because he was feeling miserable about his job, didn't mean Martha had to change hers just to suit him. "You have to work," he sighed, very reluctantly.

Martha smiled, noticing how much he wanted her to stay. But he was right. "There is always tonight," she kissed his lips. "I have tomorrow off and you don't have to work until the afternoon."

Jack didn't reply. He didn't do anything. Tomorrow, he'd have no job. He'd have plenty of time to be with Martha.

She kissed him one more time and then reluctantly got out of bed. Would leaving him like that ever get any easier? Or would she feel like that every time?

Once she was changed, she pulled Jack out of bed and into her kitchen. She could make him breakfast to make it up to him. "What do you want?" she asked**.**

* * *

**_Please leave a review if you read it. It would mean a lot._  
**


	4. Chapter 4

FOUR

After he drove Martha to the Surf Club, Jack came back home. Lucas wasn't anywhere to be seen, but Tony was. When he walked through the door, his dad smiled. "I was under the impression that Martha would be the one staying at our place when you brought her here at eleven o'clock at night," he teased.

Jack tried to smile. "Alf is away for four days," she said.

Tony looked at his glum face. "You haven't told her yet, have you?" he asked.

Jack shook his head. "Nope," he said.

Tony gave him a sympathetic look. "Jack," he said calmly.

"I know I have to tell her one day, but she's so happy," Jack argued.

"You're under the impression that Martha will be upset," Tony said. "If I know her at all, she will be sad and she will want to be there for you. She won't be angry."

"I know she won't be, dad," Jack said. "But I also know that she won't want to stand in the way of something that I have worked so hard for and something that means so much to me. She will end our relationship if that's what it takes for me to be a cop again. I couldn't handle that. Just being with her last night and waking up beside her this morning… it made me realise that's what I want. I want her in my life and I want to be with her."

Tony smiled sympathetically. "Martha is a great girl, Jack and I have never seen another person make you as happy as what she does, but there are other people out there. Martha is – "

"I only want her, dad!" Jack cried. "Coming here was the best thing I have ever done, because it led me to Martha. She is everything to me, dad and I would do anything for her. That includes giving up my job."

"You've only been together for a few months," Tony argued.

"But I love her," Jack said. "I am so in love with her and I have never felt this way before and I never will about anyone else. She is the only one for me and if I can't have her, then I don't want anyone else."

Tony nodded, backing off. He was just worried that Jack would regret this decision one day. Especially if things didn't work out with him and Martha. So far, the two of them were going strong, but who knew what could happen in the future. Jack was certain that his feelings for her would never change – and maybe that would be the case – but he couldn't count on Martha feeling the same. People fell out of love. That was how life worked. One day, the two of them just might wake up and realise that they don't feel the same anymore. He hoped it wouldn't be the case, because he really liked Martha and wanted her as part of his family.

"You have to tell her, though, Jack," he eventually said. "If she means as much as you say she does, then she has the right to know."

Jack nodded. He knew that. The problem was how to tell her.

OOO

Around eleven, Jack came into the Surf Club to find Martha. He had been thinking about how to tell her and he believed that he had found the right way. It was a way in which he hoped wouldn't upset her and make her see where he was coming from.

She was working behind the bar, but she was so busy with customers that she hadn't even seen him come in. When there was finally a break of customers, he walked over, but she hadn't even looked up. She was counting the money from the last five customers.

"I'll be with you in a minute," she said, assuming that he was just another customer.

"Do I look like I want anything to drink?" Jack asked teasingly.

Martha smiled, counting the last bit of money. When it was all in the till, she closed it up and looked at him. "You look like you want to see me," she said, kissing him from over the counter. "I still have another hour to go," she then said.

"I know, but this is important," Jack said. "I need to talk to you… now."

"Now?" Martha asked. "Are you sure it can't wait until I've finished? In case you haven't noticed, it's really busy here."

"I'm sorry," Jack apologised. "It's just, if I don't tell you now, I never will."

Martha now had concern on her face. What was so important that he couldn't wait to tell her? "Ok, Beth, are you able to cover for me? It's slowing down a bit now."

Beth had heard Jack's pleading, so she nodded.

"Just don't be too long."

"I'll have her back as soon as possible," Jack promised, taking Martha's hand and leading her out of the Surf Club.

"Jack, what is going on?" Martha asked.

Jack looked at his girlfriend, prepared to tell her everything. It could possibly mean the end of their relationship, but he couldn't keep it from her. He wanted to tell her that he loved her so much and he could never live without her and he would choose her over anything else. Maybe then she'd understand.

"Yesterday, when McGrath wanted to talk to me," he began.

"What did he say?" Martha questioned.

"He… he… wanted..." he stopped, unable to find the words he needed. He couldn't tell her out of fear of losing her. Losing his job he could get over, because there were plenty of other police stations around, but losing Martha was something he couldn't handle. Lying to her was bad enough as he knew how much she hated it. Her face was watching him, confused. She had known something was wrong the day before and she guessed it was something bad.

"Jack, talk to me," Martha said. "If it's this important, you need to tell me."

Jack shook his head. "Forget it," he said. "It's not that important."

Martha looked at him. "Jack, clearly it is." She knew he wasn't telling her something and it was clearly bothering him. He came here to tell her and when he saw her he chickened out. What was so bad that he couldn't tell her? He was lying to her and she hated it.

"I just can't believe I nearly lost you yesterday," Jack lied.

Martha knew it. "But you didn't," she argued. "I'm okay, I'm here and I got Tasha out of there. You can't get rid of me that easily," she added with a smile.

"As if I'd want that," Jack replied. "You know how much I love you don't you?" he asked.

"Of course I do," Martha replied.

"And I'd do anything for you? You understand that, right?"

"I think so," Martha began. "… Jack where's this coming from?"

"Nowhere, I was just wondering," Jack assured her. "But there is something I have to do. You okay to meet up at twelve?"

Martha nodded, watching him suspiciously. What was he doing?

Jack kissed her cheek. "I'll see you later then. Love you."

"Bye," Martha said, confused by his actions. Something wasn't right and she wished that he would tell her what it was.

* * *

_**Pretty please leave a review if you read it. It would mean a lot.**_


	5. Chapter 5

FIVE

Jack walked into the police station, thinking about the job that he loved. And then he thought about the woman he loved. There was no contest of what he loved more. He had to give up his job so he could be with Martha. It was as simple as that.

His mind was on Martha the whole time. She would support him in this decision and she would be there by his side. He had to believe that.

"Jack, I assume you've made a decision," McGrath said.

"I can't leave Martha," Jack said. "She is way too important to me to let her go over something like this. I can only be a cop for so many years, but I can have Martha forever. I love her so much more than any job."

"You've worked really hard for this, Jack," McGrath continued.

"It's not like I'm throwing it away completely," Jack argued. "There are other places…"

"Which you need a reference from me to even be considered," McGrath interrupted. "And if you really are as serious about Martha as you say you are, how are you going to support her without a job?"

"Well some choice you're giving me," Jack snapped. "If I choose this job, then I lose Martha. Anyway, what gives you the right to do that anyway?"

"I'm not making you choose," McGrath said to him. "I am giving you a fair warning that since you have been with your girlfriend, your mind has not been on the job. We need good cops to do what is required of them, not to sit at a desk, daydreaming of when they will get to see their girlfriend again."

Jack looked at his boss, anger written all over his face. If those were the types of people he was working with, then he had definitely made the right decision.

"I'll rewrite the roster," was all McGrath said, before walking away, leaving a fuming Jack.

OOO

"Hey," Martha greeted Jack with a huge smile, kissing him. "What do you want to do for the rest of the day, then? Remember, I'm all yours."

"Hey," Jack replied, not appearing to be as excited as what Martha was. Martha ignored it, realising he was still upset about the same thing he was that morning.

"So, your dad called me to come and have a look at that fuse box again," Martha said, trying to make conversation. She took his hand and they began walking down the beach. "I was thinking that I could drop in on the way home?" Martha was a qualified electrician and had been looking at their fuse box ever since they had arrived.

"Sounds good," Jack replied, clearly only half listening to what she was saying.

Martha stopped and faced him. "Okay, Jack," she said. "You better tell me what is going on right now. And do not give me all that stuff about how I could have died. I know that isn't what is bothering you."

Jack looked at her and then eventually sighed when he couldn't think of an excuse to get out of it. "Okay, okay."

"You lied to me?" Martha asked.

"No, I just didn't tell you the truth," Jack tried defending himself. "But, the truth is, as of half an hour ago, I don't have a job anymore."

Martha looked at him, shock on her face. "Your boss sacked you?" she asked.

Jack shook his head. "No, he gave me a choice." When he realised Martha wasn't going to say anything, he continued. "You or my job," he told her.

Martha was now confused. What was he trying to tell her? She shook her head. "I… I don't understand," she whispered. Was she going to lose Jack? What?

"He made me choose between you or my job," Jack said to her.

"And you chose me. Jack, why did you do that?" She had tears in her eyes. Why had Jack chosen her? He should have picked his job.

"Because I love you," Jack said to her, trying to calm her down. Her body was shaking in his arms.

"Jack, this is your job. You love your job. Nothing is worth more than that." She began to hurry off down the beach. That was it. She couldn't be with Jack anymore. Not if it meant he was going to lose his job.

"Martha, wait," Jack followed her. It didn't take long before he caught up to her. "You don't understand. There was no contest. It was always you. Martha, you told me earlier that you know how much I love you. But if that were true then you wouldn't be acting like this. You are everything to me. You are all I need… forever. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Martha. Being a cop just wasn't for me, but you are. You are the only one for me and I never want to lose you."

Martha stopped, staring at him. "You… want to be with me forever?" she asked, taken aback.

"Yes," Jack nodded and smiled. "I don't ever want to lose you. Ever."

"Jack, I feel the same," Martha told him. "I just thought it was too soon, but…" she wrapped her arms around him. "I love you so much," she said to him.

"I love you too," Jack replied, holding her tightly. "So much more than my job."

When Martha had calmed down, she pulled away from Jack and looked at him. "What are you going to do about your job?" she asked.

Jack shrugged. "I'll sort something out later on. But for now, you are all that matters."

Martha smiled weakly. She still couldn't help but feel that she was to blame in all this. What if, some time down the track, Jack would end up resenting her for it? What would happen then?

"Come on," Jack said calmly. "Let's go and get something to eat."

Martha nodded and the pair left the beach in the direction of the diner.

* * *

_**If you read it, favourite it, alert it, please review it. It would mean a lot.**_


	6. Chapter 6

SIX

"What can I get you?" Colleen asked them when they were seated in the diner.

"Two coffees and two choc-chip muffins," Jack answered. That was what Martha ordered almost every time she came into the diner.

Colleen looked over at Martha. She hadn't even acknowledged that they were being served. She was on a completely different planet. "Are you ok, love?" she asked.

Jack also looked at Martha and nudged her. Martha snapped out of her day dream and looked at Colleen.

"Yeah, I'm ok," she tried to smile, but found it hard. So much was going through her mind. On the positive, Jack had told her that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. But on the negative, he had to quit his job to do it. Why was she so important to him? A small voice inside her head kept telling her that this wasn't the way it should be.

Jack squeezed her hand, giving her a look which told her not to worry. "It will be ok," he mumbled.

"Jack, is that your phone?" Colleen interrupted.

Jack realised that is phone was ringing and when he looked at the caller ID, it was work. "What do they won't now?" he asked aloud. "Jack speaking," he answered.

"Jack, I need to talk to you." It was McGrath.

"About what?" Jack questioned.

"About this roster," McGrath replied. "While going over it, I realised that without you, we are short staffed and some will be getting twenty-four hour shifts. We can't get a transfer, because all officers are needed at their current stations. I know after all that has been said and done, but we need you back. You're a good cop."

"You want me back?" Jack asked. "You shouldn't have made me choose in the first place."

"So, you'll start Monday?"

Jack sighed, looking over at Martha. She nodded and smiled. He smiled back. "Alright," he agreed. "On one condition, though. You never make me choose between my career or my family again. Because that decision will always be the same."

"I had no right to put you in that position in the first place." Jack knew that was McGrath's way of apologising. "See you on Monday then."

"See you then," Jack replied and then hung up the phone. "How does it feel to be the girlfriend of a policeman once again?" he asked Martha.

"I feel a lot safer," Martha teased. "Knowing that I have a cop on my side."

Jack smiled and kissed her cheek. "Always," he said.

OOO

Jack had been back at work for two weeks and it had made him realise what really mattered to him. That was Martha. She had supported him and she had been there for him. He loved her and he wanted to show her how much.

He had tried calling her to tell her to come over, but she wasn't answering her phone. He had gone into the diner to see if she was home, but she wasn't there either. Finally, he decided to check Sally and Flynn's place. There was a chance she was visiting Ric, or Cassie, or even Sally.

He knocked on the door, letting himself in, but to his disappointment he only saw Cassie, Ric and Lucas.

"Martha not here?" he asked.

Cassie shook her head. "Didn't she say something about going to Yabbie Creek to catch up with a friend?"

"She did too," Jack replied, all of a sudden remembering that Martha had told him that just last night. He had just been so distracted with other things that he had forgotten. "Thanks anyway. Will I see you at the Valentine's Day party next week?" he asked them before leaving.

"I'll be there," Ric assured him.

"Yep, me too," Cassie added. "Do you have anything special planned for Martha?"

"He wants to propose," Lucas butted in before Jack had time to deny it.

"You what?" Cassie squealed. "Are you serious? That's so exciting!"

"Yeah, it was meant to be a surprise," Jack said. "But Lucas never really was good with secrets."

Lucas shrugged, feeling no remorse.

"I just... love her," Jack continued, finding no other words to describe how he felt. "And I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

Cassie smiled. "I can assure you she feels the same way. She wants to marry you."

"I hope so," Jack replied. "Otherwise I'll just embarrass myself next week."

"Mate, she's not going to say no," Lucas said.

"Can you guys just not say anything to her? I want to keep it a surprise."

"We swear" Cassie promised. "Nawww, this is so exciting."

Jack smiled and left the house, feeling better. No one seemed to doubt that she was going to say yes. He just hoped they were right.

* * *

_**Please leave a review, even if it's a simple one word review. I really appreciate all comments.**_


	7. Chapter 7

SEVEN

Finally, the long and anticipated Valentine's Day had arrived. Many of the town members were already in the Surf Club, helping to set up for the party that night. The diner was closed for that day and had donated many of their tables for the night. Almost the whole town was planning to come to the big event.

Martha was over excited. She just got to spend a whole night with the people she loved... Jack in particular. The night for her, would be about just the two of them, but at the same time it would be spent with all her friends and family. She was spending the day to help set up and Jack was coming after work. When they finished, they would go home and get ready for the actual party. She was so excited.

"This will be great," she told her friend, Kim, excitedly as the two of them put up decorations.

"I can see you're excited," Kim replied, smiling teasingly. "What's the big fuss?"

"The fact that I get to spend a whole night with Jack," Martha replied.

"And you haven't done that before?" Kim questioned.

"This is different," Martha argued. "We're allowed to be all... lovey-dovey tonight."

Kim laughed. "Yes, well, I might be there on my own," he said.

"Is Rachel working?" Martha asked sympathetically.

Kim nodded. "She is trying to get off early, but she's not sure. With Flynn not working anymore, they're finding it hard to find someone else to replace him."

"Mmmmm, Sal said he might be coming though," Martha said. "I hope so. It will be nice to see him again."

Kim was about to reply, when Colleen came over.

"Tonight is the place to catch up, but now is the time to work. We are already behind on schedule," she said grumpily. Martha and Kim smiled at each other. No one ever listened to what Colleen said.

Martha then smiled in the direction of the door, where Jack had just walked in. He came straight over to her, kissing her lips softly. She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. He just made her feel so happy. She was only eighteen years old and shouldn't have been thinking of the future and marriage, but when she was with Jack, she saw nothing else. She couldn't even imagine herself with anyone but Jack anymore.

"I've been wondering where you are," she said.

"Sorry," Jack apologised. "There was a last minute call out. Fitzy wanted me to check it out with her. Turns out it was nothing but a bunch of kids throwing water bombs." He was so nervous about tonight. He couldn't stop thinking about how he would ask her. He wanted it to be romantic so she knew how he felt, but at the same time, he wanted it to be casual. He had never thought he'd be one to marry, but that had been before Martha had come into his life. Now, it was all he wanted to do. "Anyway, it looks like you might need me. Considering you have been here since ten, I was expecting the place to be as good as finished."

"Everyone stayed away because Colleen put herself in charge," Martha teased.

Jack smiled. "Why didn't I think of that excuse?" Jack said more to himself, though he smiled at Martha.

"Don't even think about it," Martha said, dragging him over to the tables. "These still need to be set up nicely."

"Yes, but I'm not really in to the whole Valentine's thing," Jack lied. The more he got Martha off the scent, the more she would be surprised that night.

"You... what?" Martha asked, taken aback. He had seemed really into it a few days ago. "But, you were getting really excited the other day."

"Because I knew it was important to you," Jack replied. He felt guilty after seeing the look on Martha's face. She was more hurt then he had expected her to be.

"But it's not to you," Martha said quietly. She looked at the ground. "If you don't want to come, you don't have to. I just thought it would be nice for the two of us to spend time together. But, if it's too much of an ask, then I'll just... stay at home."

"No, I want to be with you, Martha," Jack assured her. "I just don't understand how today is any different from any other." He picked up her hands, but she pulled them away. She wasn't even looking him in the eye anymore. He had really hurt her without intending it.

"Let's just finish this," she said, moving back to help Kim set up.

Jack was mentally kicking himself. He had just blown that. Now what was he meant to do? How was he meant to let her know that tonight actually meant the world to him without telling her what he was really up to?

OOO

An hour before the party and everyone had gone home, except for Jack and Martha. Martha hadn't spoken to Jack since he had upset her and she ignored all of Jack's attempts. Beth had remained, just to make sure everything was in order and couldn't help but smile at the other two. She wasn't sure what, but something must have happened, because she noticed that the pair weren't talking to each other.

"Martha, I'm sorry," Jack apologised... again. "I wouldn't have said it if I had known it meant so much to you."

"It doesn't stop you from feeling that way does it?" Martha snapped. Jack was taken aback from the harshness in her voice. "And maybe if you tried to stop apologising and help me a little more, we would be finished by now."

"Well, if you had stopped talking to Kim for five minutes, then maybe we could leave on time," Jack argued back. "Why don't you go with him?" He was sick of Martha giving him the cold shoulder. That was hurting him and it was making him frustrated.

"Well at least he actually wants to go!" Martha cried. "And Rach more than likely won't even be there," she added, turning away from her boyfriend. She didn't want him to see the tears that had begun to roll down her cheeks. She would rather he saw her angry than upset. She had been really excited about tonight and she had really thought Jack was as well. Now, she was just confused. She was wondering how Jack really felt about her. Did he love her, or was it just a bit of fun for him?

"Is it safe to leave you two together, or will I come back to find a dead body?" Beth asked, half teasingly.

"We'll be fine, Beth," Martha promised. "We're almost finished now anyway."

"Ok, just remember, today is the day to love each other, not to be at each other's throat," Beth said.

"Well if you ask Jack, Valentine's Day is just like any other day. There is nothing special about it at all." Martha couldn't control the few tears that escaped.

Jack looked at her. What was he to do? If he asked her now, then there would be nothing for them to celebrate tonight. But she was so upset.

"I'll see you tonight," she said, before walking out of the Surf Club in a hurry.

Jack looked at Beth, who was already looking at him. She had a quizzical expression on her face. All he did was shake his head. "It's a long story."

"Well, you have one very upset girlfriend there," Beth said. "And if you still want one tonight, you better sort things out with her."

Jack nodded. "It's more complicated than that," he told Beth.

Beth shrugged. "I don't think Martha knows that. I'll be seeing you tonight?"

Jack nodded again. "Yeah," he mumbled.

* * *

_**Please leave a review. I'd love to hear what you think of my writing from 6 years ago :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Quite a long chapter this time. Please let me know if you are enjoying it. I know I wrote it a long time ago, but reviews are still appreciated. If no one's reading it, then I will stop posting it and continue to work on my HP fics. Pretty please leave a review.**_

* * *

EIGHT

Tony noticed his son's depression the minute he set foot in the house. He was staring at the ground and had a very glum look on his face. Beth had mentioned that he and Martha had had an argument.

"You and Martha really pick your moments to have a fight, don't you?" Tony asked, half teasing him. "What happened this time?"

Jack shook his head. "I just made a big mess of things," was all he said.

Tony didn't know about Jack's plan to propose to Martha, so he had no idea about the real reason behind Jack's depression, but Lucas understood straight away.

"I'm sure she will forgive you," he assured his big brother. "How could she refuse?"

Jack gave him a warning look. He wanted to keep it a surprise from as many people as he possibly could, especially his dad. It would be the last thing he would expect from his eldest son. That was if Martha even said yes.

"Well, I'll be off now. I promised I would pick up Matilda." He left the house, giving Jack one last wink before he disappeared.

"What was he on about?" Tony wondered aloud.

"He's just being an idiot," Jack replied. "Now, I better get ready seeing as I have some grovelling to do to my girlfriend." He smiled.

"That bad was it?" Tony asked.

"I just said some things which really upset her. And worst of all, I didn't mean a single word of it." Jack noticed his dad's confused look. He just shook his head. "It's a long story," he said. "I'll see you there."

"Ok, mate, see you then." Tony was still very confused. What was going through Jack's head? Clearly it was only something he understood. He left the house, leaving Jack on his own.

Jack quickly showered, got dressed, making sure he looked presentable. He needed Martha to forgive him for everything to go well. Otherwise... they weren't going to be getting married anytime soon. It took him half an hour and when he was ready, he left the house, ready to do anything to get Martha back on side.

OOO

Martha waited at the Surf Club, wondering if Jack was going to show up or not. He had promised her that he'd still be there, even though he wasn't in to it, but she had been pretty harsh on him. Just because he didn't like Valentine's Day, didn't mean he didn't love her. In a way, he had been right. It wasn't different to any other day. But it meant a lot to her and she wanted him there.

She stared at the Surf Club entrance, watching as the place filled up. There was still no sign of Jack. Even his dad and brother were here.

"Is Jack coming?" she asked Tony, feeling embarrassed about having to ask it.

"Yeah, love, he'll be here in a little while."

Martha smiled thanking him and then went outside to wait. She sat down at one of the tables and after fifteen minutes, she was positive that she would be spending tonight on her own. And then someone sat in the chair opposite her. She looked up and smiled.

"I thought you weren't going to show!" she cried.

"I'm sorry," Jack apologised. "But I got held up. I didn't know what to get you." He handed her a bunch of flowers. "That's my apology."

Martha smiled, accepting them. "I should be the one apologising" she said. "I had no right to go off at you like that."

"Let's just forget about it," Jack told her. "Both of us were upset and said things we didn't mean." He leant across the table and kissed her. "Should we go inside?"

Martha smiled and nodded. She got up and took Jack's hand. They spotted Tony, Ric, Beth and Cassie standing in a corner together and decided to go and talk with them.

"They're pretty," Beth said, admiring the flowers. "Is that Jack's apology?"

Martha nodded. "He's forgiven," she said with a smile.

Jack wrapped his arms around her. He was getting so nervous now. He had no idea when he was going to ask her. He had been hoping that the right time would just reveal itself. But would there really be a good time? Maybe he'd just have to get it over and done with and hope that she would say yes.

"Trust you two to have a fight on Valentine's Day," Ric teased.

Martha looked at her cousin, telling him to shut up. "It wasn't a fight," she said. "Just a disagreement."

"Well if a disagreement involves the two of you ripping each other's throats out, I'd hate to see what a fight is," Beth jumped in.

"Dad, are you ok?" Jack asked Tony, realising that he had his head in his hands.

"Just have a bit of a headache," Tony assured them all. "I've been feeling a bit off all day."

"Are you sure it's just a headache?" Beth asked. "Migraine?"

Tony shrugged. "I'm not sure."

"Alright, I'm taking you home," Beth said. "You need to rest."

"I'm fine," Tony argued.

"No questions, you're coming home," Beth demanded. She took his arm so she could guide him outside.

"I'm really sorry," Tony apologised.

"It's ok," Martha said with a smile. When they were gone, she turned back to her friends. "Anyone want a drink?" she offered.

"That would be great," Cassie replied. She wasn't really thirsty, but she just wanted to get rid of Martha so Jack could show her the engagement ring. "Anything is fine," she added.

Martha went over to the bar to start making drinks and when she was gone, Cassie looked at Jack excitedly.

"The ring?" she asked.

"It's right here in my... pocket." Jack's heart skipped a beat when he realised the engagement ring he had for Martha was not there anymore. He had triple checked it before leaving, which meant that he must have lost it on the way. It couldn't have been anywhere.

"What's wrong?" Cassie asked.

"I can't find the ring," Jack told her.

"What?" Cassie almost laughed. "I thought that only happened in movies."

"I was in such a hurry to get here on time, that I didn't really take much notice. I checked right before I left, but then I went to get those flowers... it could be anywhere. I think someone is trying to tell me something. We're just not meant to b getting married right now."

"Jack, don't say that," Cassie said. "I'm sure it isn't very far away. Maybe it fell out in your car?"

"I hope so," was all Jack could say before Martha came back over. When she tried handing him a drink, he declined. "I have to go back home," he told her.

"What, but you just got here," Martha complained.

"I know." Jack's tone was apologetic, but really, he was freaking out inside. "I've just left something very important at home. And I want to check up on dad as well. See if he's ok."

"I'll come with you" Martha said. "I don't care where I am, just as long as I'm with you."

"I'll be gone half an hour at the most," Jack said, thinking of something to discourage her without offending her. "I'll be back before you know it. Stay here and have a good time."

"Yeah, Ric and I need the company," Cassie added, helping Jack out.

"Why do I get the feeling you don't want me there?" Martha asked.

"It's all in your head," Jack assured her, kissing her forehead and then hurrying out of the Surf Club.

"It's not like I wanted to spend Valentine's Day with you anyway," Martha mumbled quietly. She thought she had said it to herself, but Cassie must have heard her, because she put her arm around her.

"He wants to be here, Martha, trust me."

OOO

"Why on earth would there be a ring lying in the middle of my driveway... Jack!" Tony exclaimed. When Beth had dropped him home, she had picked up a ring box from the driveway. At first, he had no idea where it had come from, but as he thought about it, he realised that it probably belonged to Jack. No wonder he had been so upset about having a fight with Martha. He had been planning on proposing.

"It makes sense," Beth said. "I bet he was playing the whole thing down today and that's what caused the argument. I don't think he expected Martha to get so upset, though."

"No... I can't believe he was going to ask her to marry him," Tony replied, distracted. This was the last thing he had expected from Jack. Especially so soon.

"You think it's too soon?" Beth questioned.

"No... well... a little" Tony told her. "You don't know Jack like I do. He has never been into long term relationships. He's always jumping from one to another. And, marriage was definitely not on his to do list."

"Well obviously he feels strongly enough for Martha to change that," Beth argued. "He loves her so much, Tony. You didn't see how upset he was when she left him at the Surf Club. He was devastated. It's true, I don't know him like you do, but I know enough about him to see that he wants to marry Martha more than anything else in this whole world."

Tony sighed. "Jack has a habit of getting bored with relationships after a few months." He just couldn't see this working out. But at the same time, he was able to see that Jack had never fallen so much in love with anyone before. If any other girl had played hard to get like Martha had, he would have given up very quickly. But he had fought for Martha until he had won her over. Maybe his view really had changed and he really did want to marry Martha.

"Well maybe he's willing to make a change for her," Beth suggested. "It's not the first time it would have happened."

Tony nodded and then looked at the door, where Jack was walking very carefully into the house, tracing his steps. He appeared to be looking for something. He barely even acknowledged his dad or Beth.

"What have you lost, mate?" Tony asked, playing dumb.

Jack looked at his dad. "Something very important," was all he said before going back to searching. He was halfway through pulling the desk apart when Beth handed the ring box to him.

"It was in the driveway," she told him. "You're lucky I didn't run over it."

Jack took it from her and then smiled, guiltily looking at his dad. "Thanks," he said.

"It's beautiful," Beth smiled at him. "She'll love it."

Jack ignored her comment, changing the topic. "Anyway, I have to go back to the Surf Club. I had to make up a poor excuse as it was, to come back here" He turned and went to the door, hoping to get out of there without being questioned, but as he reached the door, his dad called him back.

"Jack, come back here," Tony said.

Jack sighed and turned around, facing his dad's quizzical face.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Tony asked him, his question genuine.

"Because it was meant to be a complete surprise," Jack told him truthfully. "No one was meant to find out, but then Luc did and he told Ric and Cassie. I wanted to keep it as quiet as possible."

"And how long have you been planning this?"

"The thought has crossed my mind on a number occasions ever since the Believer's," Jack said. "But I only really decided about two weeks ago. I thought tonight would have been perfect to ask her. That's why I told her I didn't think Valentine's Day was anything special. I didn't want her to suspect, but then that just got out of hand and now I'm freaking out, because I don't even know if she will say yes. She probably isn't ready for that kind of commitment and – " he was cut in by Tony.

"Well you haven't been together for very long."

"So you think she'll say no?" Jack asked.

"I never said that," Tony replied. "I know that she loves you and I also know that Martha is very into the whole marriage and kids side of things. But I know that you aren't."

Jack shook his head. "With Martha, I am," he said. "I want to marry her and I want to have children with her. I want all of that."

"Well I guess that the two of you will be looking to move in somewhere on your own?" Beth asked.

"Um... one day," Jack told her.

"How about now?" Beth suggested. "Your dad and brother are going to move in with me."

"I like the sound of that," Tony smiled at her. He then looked back at Jack. "So, are you going to ask her or what?"

Jack smiled. "Yes," he said.

"Then go," Beth told him. She pushed Jack in the direction of the door. "And don't you worry about her saying no, because that won't happen."

* * *

_**Don't forget to leave a review if you read it!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_This was one of my favourite chapters in this whole story :) I hope you enjoy. And please review!_**

* * *

NINE

"About time," Martha said, going straight over to Jack when she saw him come back into the Surf Club. He had been gone almost an hour, when he had promised no more than half an hour.

"Sorry, I just had to sort something out with dad." It wasn't a complete lie, Jack thought. He really did discuss something with Tony. Was now the right time to ask her? Would she say yes, like everyone thought, or would she surprise them all and say no? He looked over to see Cassie waving him down. She was desperate to see the ring he had chosen and he wanted to show her. He wanted her opinion before he gave it to Martha. "Hey," he looked at his girlfriend. "Is that drink still available?"

Martha looked at him, appearing to be slightly upset that that was the first thing he asked her. "Sure," she eventually mumbled, before walking over to the bar. Jack went straight over to Cassie.

"Did you find it?" she asked.

"Yeah, dad and Beth did," Jack told her. "She doesn't know, does she?" he had to check just to make sure.

Cassie shook her head. "She really thinks you don't want to spend tonight with her, though. She's doubting your feelings."

"Well hopefully I can change her mind," he opened the ring box and Cassie gasped.

"Ric better pick one like that for me!" she said teasingly. "It's beautiful. If you pull that out, there is no way she'll refuse you... quick, put it away, Martha's one her way over."

Jack shoved the ring in his pocket just as Martha came over to them. He thought he had gotten away with it, but Martha had seen him.

"Ok, what's going on?" she asked. "And don't tell me nothing, because the two of you have been whispering for the five minutes Jack has been here. And I did notice you were trying to hide something from me." She was looking at Jack. When neither of them answered, she became angry. "You have three seconds to tell me what is going on, Jack, or you can forget about tonight and you can forget about ever seeing me again." She stood there, watching him. She gave him at least five seconds and still neither he nor Cassie said a word. When she realised that they were just going to stand there looking stupid, she shoved the drink into his hand. "There's your drink!" she cried, before turning away. Before she could leave, Jack grabbed her arm and turned her back to face him.

"Wait," he said. "I'll tell you, ok. Just as long as you promise me that your answer will be yes." He took the ring box from his pocket and opened it, revealing a diamond ring. A very expensive diamond ring, Martha thought.

She covered her mouth with her hands, stifling a cry.

"What are you doing?" she asked, unable to hide her smile. It all made sense to her now. The secrecy, Jack telling her he wasn't into Valentine's Day.

"What does it look like?" Jack asked. "I know I have been a real jerk today, telling you all the stuff how I wasn't into Valentine's Day, then running late and then leaving five minutes later, but if you will still have me..." he paused. How was he meant to ask her? "Martha Mackenzie, will you marry me?" the words were out of his mouth before he had a chance to think about what he was saying. He had delayed it enough already.

Martha wrapped her arms around him tightly and then kissed him. "Yes, yes, yes, yes!" she cried. "Of course I'll marry you. I never would have gotten so worked up if I knew you were planning this. I was convinced you were seeing someone behind my back."

"I would never do that," Jack assured her.

"Well I couldn't think of any other explanation," Martha said. "The flowers, you running off – " she was stopped by Jack kissing her.

"While you were thinking that, I was stressing over the fact that you might say no," he told her.

"Never," Martha said. "I want to marry you more than anything." She kissed him again. "And the ring is so beautiful," she added.

"It will look a lot better on you then in this box," Jack told her, taking it out of the box and putting it on her finger. "I wasn't sure whether you would like this one or not. I had to take a guess."

"Jack, I love it," Martha assured him. "And I love you," she added, throwing her arms around him. He held her close to him.

"This is so exciting!" Cassie said, a huge smile on her face.

Martha smiled back at her, still in Jack's arms. She was just so glad that she had been wrong. Jack cheating had been the only thing that made sense to her. The thought that he might have asked her to marry him never even crossed her mind. It hadn't been very optimistic, but he had been behaving strange all day.

"I love you too," he whispered so only she could hear.

* * *

_**Please don't leave without giving a review!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Your reviews would be appreciated so much, even if it is a simple one word reply. Thanks.**_

* * *

TEN

Martha woke up the next morning with Jack sleeping beside her. After he has proposed to her, he had then asked her to move in. Of course she had said yes. Waking up beside him every morning would be something that would make her happy.

She smiled to herself. She was eighteen and she had already found the love of her life. They were getting married and soon, maybe they could even have kids. That wouldn't be until after they were married, but she wanted that soon. Everything was falling into place for her and she wanted her own family with Jack.

Jack's breathing was even, meaning he was still asleep and his arms were wrapped around her. If she moved, then she'd wake him. But she was quite happy where she was. She lied there for ages, reliving every moment from the night before. She had really thought Jack had been planning to leave her for some other girl. All the disappearing and him telling her he wasn't into Valentine's Day; she was convinced he just wasn't interested anymore. Then he had pulled out the ring. He had told her that he wanted it to be a surprise and he had managed that, because she had had no idea. But Jack loved her and he wanted to marry her. Nothing was more special than that.

Martha smiled to herself, kissing Jack's lips. He smiled, keeping his eyes closed. "I love you," she whispered to him.

"Not as much as I love you," Jack replied, looking at her. "Morning," he added.

Martha's reply was a kiss. She felt Jack's arms tighten around her body as he pulled her closer to him. He didn't let go of her until she pulled herself away.

"What was that for?" Jack asked, smiling.

"Because you know what happened last time," Martha replied, remembering when Lucas had walked in on the two of them in bed together.

"That didn't stop you last night," Jack teased, kissing her forehead.

"Yes, well I wasn't thinking rationally last night," Martha smiled back. "And I let my emotions get the better of me." She kissed him again. "And last time, Lucas came in, in the morning," she added.

Jack shook his head. Ever since Lucas had caught the two of them, Martha had been too scared to sleep with him at his place. And she hated it when her grandad was in the apartment. She was always picking and choosing the right place and right time. It didn't bother Jack too much, but sometimes, he got frustrated with her excuses. But he did know it wasn't because she didn't want to be with him and that was all he needed. Last night, though, well, she had given in to that. It appeared it was just a one off, though.

"So, are you moving all your things into my place today?" Jack asked her.

"Some stuff today," Martha told him. "It will probably take me a few weeks to get everythingover, not that I have that much."

"I think dad was happy to move in next door," Jack told her. "And Luc has no arguments about living with Mattie either".

"So I didn't kick them out?" Martha asked.

"No," Jack assured her. "He said he's happy to give us our own space."

Martha kissed him back. "Our own place," she said. "Then we can do whatever we want," she teased.

"Sounds good." Jack kissed her lips passionately. He couldn't wait to marry her. It may have sounded stupid, but Martha had definitely brought the good out in him. Before he had met her, he had never been into long term relationships, marriage, or kids for that matter. But now; he just wanted all of that. He wanted everything with Martha. He couldn't imagine being with anyone else now that he knew Martha.

OOO

"Sorry, Grandad, we got held up at the diner." Martha had told her grandfather that her and Jack would be over to get some of her stuff at twelve, but they didn't arrive until almost one. "Colleen insisted on buying us a full course breakfast," she was only half joking.

"That's alright, love," Alf replied. "You being here kind of turns the whole thing into reality. You're actually moving out."

"Yeah, but it feels right," Martha looked at Jack and smiled. She then looked at her grandad's face. She really had enjoyed living with him and getting to know him, but she couldn't live there forever. He had brought her to Summer Bay and she thanked him every day for giving her the chance to meet Jack. But she was ready to move in with Jack and start a new life with him.

Letting go of Jack, she gave her grandfather a hug. "I'm going to miss you, Grandad," she said. "But just remember, I'm only a few blocks away."

"I'll miss you too, love," Alf replied. "But I know you'll be happy where you are."

Martha smiled at him. "Very," she said.

"Anyway, I have to go to the Surf Club now," Alf said. "You two will be fine on your own?"

Martha nodded. When her grandad had gone, Martha went into her room and pulled out her suitcase. The clothes were the easiest thing to pack. She would do that first.

While she was going through her unbelievable, never ending piles of clothes, Jack sat on her bed, watching her. How did he find someone as amazing as her? No one had managed to make him feel the way he did about Martha. Many would try, but no other girl could manage it. But then Martha had come into his life and she hadn't had to do anything. He had been drawn to her looks, but she had shown no interest in him what so ever. With anyone else, he would have just given up. But he had found himself doing everything he could to win her over. It had surprised him as much as it had surprised his dad. He had never behaved like that over a girl before. But it had been then when he realised she wasn't like any other girl. He realised that he was feeling all the feelings when someone was in love. He loved Martha and there was nothing he could do to change that.

Martha sat on the bed beside him, drawing his lips towards hers. Before he knew it, she was pushing all the clothes from her bed onto the floor.

"Grandad isn't here," she gasped underneath his kisses which had become more intense once he realised what she wanted. His hands caressed her body gently. They had just gotten engaged. They were entitled to feel the way they were feeling.

It appeared that Martha didn't want to go any further than kisses at the moment and he was fine with that. His lips moved from her lips to her throat and then down to her neck. She liked that; he knew she did.

When Martha's own hands moved onto his chest, he knew she wanted to go further. It made him realise they were definitely ready for marriage. They hadn't been together for very long, but he already knew her so well and vice versa. He knew what she liked and didn't like and her habits. All of that he could live with for the rest of his life, because nothing was more important than Martha. And for the first time in his life, he liked being in this situation purely because he wanted to be close to her. He wanted to hold her and to be his. While she was there with him, she was nowhere else. It was where both of them belonged.

OOO

"So much for packing up my stuff," Martha said to Jack. After their moment which she had begun, no packing had been done. Martha was lying in her bed, on her stomach and Jack was lying beside her. He smiled.

"It's a bigger mess than when we started," he told her, looking at the clothes sprawled out around the bed. She had pushed them off in such a hurry.

"It was worth it, though," Martha replied. "No interruptions, no distractions."

"Why do you need to pack all these clothes when you look so much better without?" Jack teased.

"Strange as it sounds, I don't think the rest of Summer Bay will agree," Martha replied, sarcasm in her voice.

"I reckon that guy at the party last night would have agreed," Jack told her. "I saw him checking you out and then when news got out that we were engaged, he looked so cut."

Martha couldn't help but notice the smugness in his voice. She had seen the guy checking her out. She had been the one to point it out to Jack. Jack wasn't the jealous type, so she had known he would laugh at it. And he had.

"Lucky that I found you first," Martha told him. "Because he was kind of cute."

"Who is as cute as me?" Jack joked.

"No one," Martha kissed him. "Most importantly, I love no one more than I love you. I never will."

Jack rested a hand on her cheek, looking at her. "And I will consider myself lucky every day for that."

Martha smiled. "You know I have had these feelings for a while. I was just too gutless to actually tell you what I wanted... that I wanted this. But you found the courage to tell me and I'm glad you did. I now know, though, that I could have told you."

"I was freaking out that you would say no," Jack told her honestly. "I had no idea how you felt. I just had to take a swing and hope you felt the same way. Thankfully, I made the right decision."

"You did," Martha agreed. She was silent for a while, until finally, she said, "Be with me again, Jack and then we need to get everything packed before Grandad gets home." She moved closer to Jack, kissing his lips, thinking that her emotions would probably settle down after the excitement of being engaged had worn off. But for now, she was going to take advantage of the fact that they weren't. It made her feel good.

* * *

_**Please don't forget to leave a review. **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter eleven is up. Your reviews are greatly appreciated. Please leave a review :)**_

* * *

ELEVEN

"Hey, this one will look good on you," Jack said to Martha, pointing to a wedding dress in a magazine.

"But for the beach?" Martha questioned. They had been engaged for two weeks now and already, they were really getting things sorted for their wedding. They had already sorted out the guest list, as well as the locations. The wedding was going to be on the beach with the reception at the Surf Club. Martha still hadn't found what dress she wanted, though and they hadn't decided on a date. All they knew was they wanted it soon. Neither of them could wait. "I'm looking for more of the _beachy_ style wedding dress, but for it to also look nice."

"You could rock up in jeans and a t-shirt and I wouldn't care," Jack said to her with a smile.

"Well I might just do that," Martha replied, smiling back. "Hey, but this one is nice," she added, pointing to another dress on the same page.

"I like the other one," Jack argued.

"It's not up to you," Martha retorted. "Anyway, you're not meant to see the dress before the wedding, so I'm not getting either of them."

"My loss, I guess," Jack said as there was a knock at the door. He was happy living with just Martha. He had adjusted better than he had thought. And he thought Martha was happy as well. It was Sally at the door.

"Hey, Sal," Martha said, smiling. "Come in."

"Wedding planning, is it?" Sally questioned, taking note of the magazines spread across the table.

"Jack is trying to pick a dress out for me," Martha told her.

"You know that's bad luck?"

"That's what I told him. Hey, Pip," Martha added, smiling at Sally's daughter, Pippa. She was two years old.

"I have a huge favour to ask the two of you," Sally changed the topic. "The babysitter has just called to say she is sick, Ric and Cassie are in the city at the moment and I have made arrangements to go and visit Flynn in the hospital."

"And you want us to mind Pippa?" Martha guessed.

"If it isn't too much of a hassle," Sally replied.

"Of course not," Martha replied. "We'd love to have her."

"Yeah, anything to make things easier," Jack added. Both of them knew that Flynn was suffering from cancer. He was getting worse and worse each day and they knew it was only a matter of time before he died. Everyone was always willing to lend a hand to help Sally out. She and Flynn were good people and neither of them deserved to be going through what they were.

"Thank you," Sally told them, smiling gratefully. "I'm not sure how long I'll be. Six o'clock isn't too late, is it?"

Martha shook her head. "We're not doing anything for the rest of the day. Just give us a call if you want her to stay later than that. We have a spare room in the house. She can stay the night if you want to stay with Flynn over night. How is he anyway?"

Sally shrugged. "The same. He's in more pain, though."

"Let us know if there is anything else we can do, okay?" Martha told her.

Sally nodded, thanked them again and left.

Martha looked at Pippa. "So, Pip, what do you want to do?" she asked.

"How about we go and have lunch at the diner?" Jack suggested. "Irene or Leah will know what Pippa eats better than we do."

Martha agreed, so the three of them left for the diner.

OOO

"Oh good, Sal found someone," Leah said when she saw Martha and Jack with Pippa. "I would have done it, but I'm working. I can take her afterwards if the two of you have other plans."

Martha shook her head. "It's okay. We had no plans. Besides, we need the practice." Leah gave her a quizzical look. "And I'm not pregnant, before any rumours start," she added, eyeing off Colleen, who had been eavesdropping. "I just mean for the future."

Leah smiled. "Anyway, what can I get you guys?"

"Just coffees for us," Martha said. "And, what does Pippa normally have?"

"She loves our chocolate cake," Leah said. "Do you want some cake, Pip?"

Pippa smiled and nodded.

"Ok, I'll be with you guys in a few minutes."

Jack and Martha went to go sit down and found Robbie and Tasha sitting together at a booth. They considered avoiding them, as it was really awkward for everyone. Robbie and Tasha were still trying to patch things up after the Believer's. They felt guilty for being so happy when their two best friends had all these problems.

"We can't avoid them forever," Jack said to Martha.

"We can until they sort out their problems," Martha replied. Before she could make the decision to go and sit somewhere else, Tasha looked up and waved to them. It was a gesture, inviting them over, so they had no choice but to sit with them.

"Hey, guys," Tasha said. "Haven't seen you two in a while."

"Wedding stuff," Jack said. "She's nuts," he added, indicating towards Martha.

Martha ignored him and turned to Tasha. "How have you guys been?" she was trying to make conversation.

Tasha nodded. "We're going good," she said, understanding the meaning of her question.

Martha smiled. "That's great."

"How is the wedding plan going anyway?" Tasha asked, changing the topic.

"We have the place, the guests and the general idea of the decor planned, but we have no date," Martha told her. "We want a beach wedding so in Summer some time, probably."

"Beach? That's so romantic," Tasha sighed. "Are Matty, Cassie and me still your bridesmaids?"

"Of course," Martha assured her friend. "I would want no other three people to be there."

"I just thought you may have changed your mind, as you haven't been spending a lot of time with us lately," Tasha said.

"That's because we really want to have this wedding as soon as possible," Martha lied. "We have been planning that. I promise that after that, we can hang out more. You're still my best friend, Tash. Nothing will ever change that."

Leah brought over their coffees and Pippa's cake, so the conversation died.

When they finished, Jack was the first one to get up.

"We better be getting back," he said. "We are unsure what time Sally is coming back."

Martha gave Tasha an apologetic look and got up also. "I'll call you," she promised and then followed Jack outside. "That was subtle," she said, taking his hand.

"Did you see their faces?" Jack asked. "They were finding it really uncomfortable."

"I really don't think they were," Martha disagreed. "I think they actually enjoyed our company."

"Tash might have, but Robbie certainly wasn't. I want to be friends with them too, Martha, but as you said before. Maybe we should keep our distance until they sort things out. We're probably just a reminder of what they lost."

"Don't be so dramatic," Martha laughed. "They'll sort things out, I know they will." She was so sure as the two of them walked down the beach with Pippa in front, loving the sand.

* * *

_**Don't forget to leave a review if you read it, alert it or favourite it.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Here's chapter 12. Your reviews, comments, etc would be greatly appreciated :) Thanks so much.**_

* * *

TWELVE

They arrived back home an hour or so later, just in time to hear the phone ringing. Pippa had fallen asleep on the walk home, so while Martha took her into the spare room to sleep, Jack answered the phone.

"Hi, Jack, it's Sally," came the voice when he answered the phone.

"Hi, Sal," Jack said. "Are you just checking up on Pippa? She's just fallen asleep, so Martha's put her to bed."

"Um, I was actually calling to ask if it was ok for Pippa to stay with you for a little but longer?" Sally said. "There's been an accident right out the front of the hospital. It looks pretty bad and I'm not sure how long it will take them to clear it. So I don't know what time I'll be back to pick her up."

"It's fine," Jack assured her. "As Martha told you earlier, she can stay the night if you would like... I haven't been called into work yet, so the accident mustn't be too bad," he added.

"Head on, apparently," Sally told him. "But that's all I know."

"If it's a head on, then it must be pretty serious. Anyway, I'll see you when I see you? And don't worry about Pippa. We've actually had fun minding her."

"Thank you, Jack," Sally said gratefully.

Jack put down the phone and turned around to face Martha, who was just sitting down on the lounge. "There's an accident near the hospital, so Sal can't get out until they clear the roads. I'm not sure how long we'll have Pippa for, now."

"She can stay for as long as Sal wants her to," Martha replied, smiling.

Jack sat beside her. "I just don't know why I haven't been called into work yet. Normally, they require almost everyone for accidents. Especially head ons, which is what Sally told me."

Martha wrapped her arms around his body. "Don't complain," she said. "That means you are home for the whole night." For the last week, Jack had been working late nights and he wasn't getting home until midnight at the earliest. She was actually looking forward to him being home with her.

"Hey, what are we going to feed Pippa for dinner?" Jack asked.

"Who cares?" Martha said. "It's only two o'clock. Anyway, Sal may be back by then."

"Just thinking ahead," was all Jack said. He put his arms around Martha. They had had Pippa for only a few hours and already it was tiring them out. How did Sally manage it full time, with a job and with Flynn in hospital?

OOO

Later that afternoon, Jack had decided to cook for Martha. But at the same time, he had to be caring for Pippa. Martha was in the shower and just his luck; she had woken up at that exact time. So he had had to get her out of bed, make sure she was ok and then find her something to do. Their house wasn't really built for kids, so he put the TV on for her to watch.

He had just started to cook when Martha came out of the bathroom. She smiled at him and then looked over at Pippa, smiling again.

"She's missing her mum and dad, I think," Jack said. Ever since she had woken up, Pippa had been really quiet and a bit distant. She had been avoiding Jack and wouldn't look at him.

"I can't wait until we can have kids," Martha said, surprising Jack with the statement. He had never heard her mention it before. He hadn't really thought about it seriously. Martha must have mistaken his surprise for disinterest, because her smile faded. "I probably should have asked instead of assuming?" she questioned.

"No, you just got me by surprise," Jack assured her. "You are thinking about kids already?"

"Well... yeah" Martha said. "You're not?"

"I was kind of thinking we'd wait a few years," Jack told her truthfully. "You know, buying our own house, getting settled."

"Oh," Martha looked at the ground. It took her a minute or so to look at him again. "So you don't want kids for a while then?"

"I just wanted to spend some time with you, before we got into all that stuff. You're only eighteen, we have forever to think about that."

"Yeah, but I just assumed, because we are getting married. And I always had this vision that I'd get married and have a baby close together." Martha walked over to where Pippa sat in front of the TV and sat beside her. She had completely gotten the wrong impression off Jack. A few years wasn't really that long, but she really wanted a baby. She wanted to be a mum.

"Hey, Pip," she said. "Are you okay?" She knew that Pippa couldn't really talk, but it was worth a try. She wasn't surprised when Pippa didn't say anything. "Maybe we should go and get some of your toys," she added. "Do you want your toys?"

Pippa shook her head.

"Are you hungry?"

Pippa shook her head again.

"Do you just want to watch TV?"

"No," Pippa told her.

Martha sighed and then turned to look at Jack. She found him watching her. "You can forget about kids," she told him. "I can't get them to do anything."

Jack smiled and walked over to her, laughing. "Martha, this is the first time you have ever looked after Pippa. You see her around, but she barely knows you. And she's in this strange house as well. It's scary for her. I can promise you that it will be a lot different with our own kids."

"Just not anytime soon," Martha said quietly.

Jack didn't reply. He hadn't realised that Martha was going to be so upset over it. Like she had assumed that they would jump straight into that, he had assumed that Martha wanted to wait. It had been a miscommunication between them and now Martha had convinced herself that it would never happen.

"Martha..." he didn't know what to say.

"No, Jack, it's okay. It was stupid of me to just assume. You're right; we need to wait a while."

"Martha, we need to talk about this. Clearly we both had different ideas about things. I'm not necessarily saying yours is a bad idea. I just had no idea it was how you felt."

"We'll talk about it another day," Martha said, before standing up and walking off into their bedroom.

Jack sighed. The last thing he had wanted was to upset her. But that topic was a touchy one. He should have handled it a better way.

Realising she just needed some time to herself, he went back to making dinner. Fifteen minutes later, Martha came out. It appeared that she had been crying. When he saw her, he left the kitchen and went over to her.

"Martha, hey, I never meant to upset you," he said, resting a hand on her back.

Martha shook her head. "You didn't. It's just me being stupid. I had convinced myself that we both wanted what I wanted. I never actually thought that you might have a different opinion. It's stupid of me, I know it is."

"I don't think it's stupid," Jack told her. "You just wanted what you know will make you happy. Everyone has a right to that. I just thought that we would wait a little while. That way we'd be older, more mature and we could give our kids the best life possible."

Martha smiled at him. "Yeah, I never thought of it that way. I just thought of what I wanted. But when we become parents, it won't be like that anymore."

"Exactly," Jack agreed. "And I'm not saying that is definitely when I want kids. If you accidentally fell pregnant when we weren't planning for it, then I'd be happy and I'd be supportive. Don't think that I wouldn't be."

"That's not going to happen," Martha smiled, putting her arms around his neck. "We'll be careful. I want both of us to be ready."

Jack kissed her. "Glad to hear it." He kissed her again and were then interrupted by the phone ringing.

"I'll get it," Martha said. She picked up the phone. "Hello."

"This is Julie from the hospital calling," came the reply. "I was wondering if I would be able to speak to Jack Holden. His father, Tony Holden and brother, Lucas Holden have been involved in a car accident."

"Are they okay?" Martha asked and without waiting for an answer, she said: "Yeah, I'll get him for you." She handed the phone to Jack. She was looking at him with a worried expression and he was wondering what was going on.

"Jack speaking," he said into the phone.

"Jack, it's Julie, from Northern Districts Hospital. I am calling to let you know that your father and brother have been involved in a car accident."

"What?" Jack asked softly. "Are they okay?"

"We have them in intensive care," Julie told him. "I am afraid that at the moment, the roads to the hospital are still blocked. I will be sure to call you when you are allowed to see them."

"Ok, thank you," Jack replied. "And call if anything happens," he added. He hung up the phone and looked at Martha. "Well that explains why no one called me to the accident," he said to her.

Martha gave him a sympathetic look. "Are you going to see them?" she asked.

Jack shook his head. "The roads are still blocked. Julie is going to call me back when I can see them."

"Jack, I am so sorry," Martha said.

"I just hope they're okay" was all Jack said. All of a sudden, neither of them felt like eating. They both felt sick with worry for Jack's dad and brother. They hoped everything was ok.

* * *

_**Don't forget to leave a review. It would be very much appreciated. Thanks.**_


	13. Chapter 13

THIRTEEN

Jack entered the hospital, running into Sally near the entrance. Julie had finally called back, telling him that it was okay for him to visit his dad and brother. He had left almost instantly, with Martha staying at home to mind Pippa. She said she would come to see them another day.

He would have taken Pippa with him, except they had no car seat to put her in. But the roads were clear now, so any time Sally wanted to go over, Martha would be there.

"Jack, Rach just told me it was your dad and brother," Sally said. "I'm sorry."

"Apparently they're fine." He noticed Rachel walking by. "Hey, Rach, can I see them?" he asked her.

Rachel stopped and looked at him. "I'll be with you in a second," she promised, before walking off to do what she had originally been planning.

Jack looked back at Sally. "Martha is at home with Pippa," he said.

Sally nodded. "I was just about to leave to go and get her," she told him. "When I heard what had happened, I knew that having a toddler in your house was the last thing you would want."

Jack shook his head. "Martha is fine to look after her, but I think Pippa is missing you. She wasn't being very responsive."

Sally sighed. "Okay, I'll go and get her," she went for the door. "I hope they're okay," she added, before leaving.

It was another five minutes before Rachel came back.

"Are they okay?" was the first thing he said to Rachel.

Rachel nodded, allowing Jack to breathe a sigh of relief. "It doesn't appear to be as serious as what we originally thought. Lucas has woken, but Tony is still unconscious. It appears they are suffering head trauma and your dad was suffering some internal bleeding, but we stopped that instantly. The worst we believe may be possible permanent memory loss. But even that will be mild. Other than that, they are very lucky."

"Can I see them?" Jack asked.

Rachel nodded and led him to a room with both Lucas and Tony lying on beds. He saw Lucas look over, but not respond. His dad still had an oxygen machine on. He walked over to his little brother.

"Do I look like a mess?" Lucas asked groggily as Jack sat next to him.

"You've had better days," Jack replied truthfully. "But it looks like you're doing better than dad," he added, looking over to where his dad lay. His face was all swollen and bruised and was covered in scratches.

"It was the other cars fault," Lucas told him. "We were driving back from the city and dad wanted to see Flynn. Then a car coming from the other direction just veered from their side of the road and hit us."

"Are you sure?" Jack asked.

Lucas nodded. "Dad tried to avoid it, but he was too late."

Jack nodded. He'd have to let the other cops know, because when he had called, Fitzy told him that the cause of accident was still unknown. His dad and brother had been very lucky, as the other guy had been killed instantly.

"Where's Martha?" Lucas changed the subject.

"Home, minding Pippa," Jack replied. "She'll be here tomorrow," he promised.

"This has ruined your wedding plans, hasn't it?" Lucas asked.

Jack shook his head, telling him not to worry. "Don't think about that now," he said. "A wedding can be organised any day. All that is important is getting you and dad back on your feet."

Lucas smiled. "I'll be fine in a couple of days," He moved his eyes towards his dad. "Dad on the other hand..."

"Rachel said he was fine. They had to operate, but she wasn't concerned. By the sounds of it, the two of you are very lucky."

"What happened to the other guy?" Lucas asked.

"He died," Jack replied blankly. "The cause is still unknown. Maybe he had a heart attack or stroke. An autopsy will be able to tell."

Lucas nodded, then closed his eyes. Jack sighed. He was just glad that they hadn't ended up as bad as the man in the other car. In fact, for a head on collision, they had been extremely lucky. He had seen what those sorts of car accidents had done. Coming out with a few bruises and scratches was nothing.

OOO

Jack opened the door to his house quietly. It was late and Martha was probably in bed. All the lights were out, but he found her sitting on the lounge. When she heard him, she turned around.

"Hey, is everything okay?" she asked him, concern in her voice.

Jack sat down beside her, exhausted. How did Sally manage spending almost every day at the hospital with Flynn? He was tired after a few hours.

"Thankfully," Jack said. "The doctor thinks they'll both make full recoveries. Luc was awake when I got there and dad woke up about an hour and a half later. He had to have surgery to stop some internal bleeding, but that's all."

"Good," Martha replied. She wrapped her arms around Jack's body, resting her head on his shoulder. "They'll be fine before you know it," she added.

"Luc said the other car headed straight for them," Jack told her. "The driver must have had a heart attack or something."

Martha didn't reply. She closed her eyes, liking the close contact with Jack. They sat in silence for at least ten minutes, until, finally, Martha pulled away.

"Do you want to come to bed?" she asked. "I'm really tired."

Jack nodded. "I'll be with you in a few minutes, I just need to be... I just need some time alone," he said.

"What about some cheering up?" Martha suggested, kissing his lips gently.

Jack pulled away. "Cheering up?" he questioned.

"Only if you want to," Martha replied. "I just thought you might want something to get your mind of what has happened."

Jack smiled, kissing her back. "It sounds like a good idea," he told her. "But, I still need some time to myself. Give me ten?"

Martha smiled back and nodded. Kissing him again, she got up from the lounge. "Don't be too long," she said, going into her bedroom.

* * *

_**Don't forget to leave a review if you read it. That would be great.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Don't forget to leave a comment if you read it :)**_

* * *

FOURTEEN

Martha groaned, rolling over in bed, feeling like she had been hit by a truck. She was meant to be getting married the next day, but she couldn't shake this illness. It had been the second morning in a row she had woken up feeling like this. She had told Jack it was just a twenty-four hour bug, but what was he going to say when he came home to find her sick again? Of course she suspected the real reason. But would Jack be clever enough to work it out? And how was she going to tell him if her suspicions were proved right?

She climbed slowly out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom, her stomach giving way as soon as she smelt the clean, detergent smell of a bathroom. What was she meant to do about this? She had mentioned it to no one yet, not even Jack. Should she tell him after the wedding, or before? How would he react? Would he be happy?

She tried telling herself yes, he would. But then she remembered the conversation a few months earlier and he had said that he wanted to wait to have children. Ironically, she was certain that that was the same day that their baby had been conceived. If she _was_ pregnant, that was.

It had been two months, making her two months pregnant. Tony and Lucas had recovered fully and had been released from hospital in less than two weeks. They let Lucas go a few days after the accident, but Tony had been made to stay for another five days. Once Jack knew they were fine, he and Martha had gotten stuck into their wedding. They had finally decided on a date, they had booked the marriage celebrant and best of all, Martha's dad and all but one of her brothers were coming. None of them had met Jack before, because her dad and three of her brothers coming lived in Queensland and found it difficult to come and visit. The fourth brother coming lived in South Australia with his wife and two kids. No one had heard from her fifth brother, Macca in ten months. But he had a habit of just showing up out of nowhere. She was certain that there would be a day where she would run into him again. Macca was the one closest to her in age. Being adopted, she wasn't biologically related to any of them, but they were all her brothers and she was glad they could be there.

Diving into a draw, she took out a home pregnancy test. She had hid it well, so Jack wouldn't find it. She knew she had to tell him, but not until she was certain. That way, she wouldn't have to worry him.

While she was stressing over telling him, part of her was hoping the test would say positive. She wanted a baby more than anything. And she had Jack to help her. Maybe she should have realised she was pregnant sooner than this, but with all the wedding plans, she hadn't been taking much note of anything else. What was Jack going to say when he realised it was more than just a twenty-four hour bug? Perhaps he wouldn't work out the real reason, but he would worry and he would want to take her to get checked out. That way, the doctor could tell him. But no, she wanted to be the one to tell him.

Sitting on the cold floor, waiting for the results of the test, her mind trailed to the next day. She was getting married. It was so exciting for her. She was getting married to someone she loved so much and perhaps she was about to have a baby. It was like all her dreams were coming at once. Yes, she had wanted them to happen in quick succession, but she had never thought this fast. She could go to her wedding tomorrow, pregnant with her first child.

It was ten minutes before she was able to look at the test. When she eventually did, she couldn't take her eyes from it. It was... positive! She had known it would be, but having it become a reality; it took her by surprise. She really was going to have a baby. It was going to be her, Jack and their baby. She smiled, unable to contain her excitement. Part of her just wanted to drive to the police station right now and tell Jack. But she couldn't. She had to find the right way to tell him; to let him know lightly. That way, there was more of a chance he would be okay with it.

Her head rested on the cool tiles of the bathroom wall. She felt terrible, but she knew that in seven months time, it would be worth it all.

OOO

At four thirty that afternoon, Jack arrived home from work, a huge smile on his face, oblivious to how unwell Martha was. She had no idea why it was called morning sickness when she felt awful all day.

"Hey," he said cheerfully. "Guess what. Fitzy gave me this brochure to this place she knows. I know it's a little short notice and we were just going to drive until we found a honeymoon spot, but I was reading about it. I think this an amazing spot." He then stopped, noticing that Martha wasn't listening to what he was saying. Her eyes hadn't left the plate of food in front of her. It appeared that she hadn't touched it. "Are you okay?" he asked, coming to sit opposite her at the table.

Martha looked at him. "I'm just still feeling a little sick," she lied. She still hadn't worked out the right way to tell him. Part of her, she guessed, was worried that if she told him before the wedding, he wouldn't want to marry her anymore. It was stupid, she knew that. Of course Jack wouldn't do that. But then another part of her was saying that if she waited until after the wedding, he'd feel as if she had backed him into a corner and he'd resent her for it.

"I thought it was just some twenty-four hour thing?" Jack questioned. "You said you were feeling ok last night."

Martha bit her lip. He was more observant than she had been hoping for. "Anyway, what were you saying about our honeymoon?" the best she could do was change the subject.

Thankfully, Jack seemed to be overexcited about whatever he had planned and forgot about her been sick. He smiled.

"Fitzy goes there all the time with her partner, apparently," he said. "And it's completely different from Summer Bay. It's in the snow."

"The snow?" Martha questioned, showing a little too much excitement than she should have for snow. She was already sick of feeling her body get hot from the pregnancy. Summer Bay was hot, but her body was doubling that temperature.

Jack nodded, smiling.

"How cold will it be?" she asked.

Jack gave her a strange look, and then went on to say: "It is just coming out of winter. I'd say pretty cold." He must have mistaken her enthusiasm for disinterest, because he added: "If you don't want to go, there are always other places, I guess. Fitzy just thought we'd like a scenery and weather change."

Martha shook her head. "The snow is a great idea. Do we have to book, or what?"

Jack shook his head. "Fitzy said she can get some deal. She practically owns this cabin down there and she is able to go whenever she wants. She said that if you agree, she'll give us they key and we can just turn up."

Martha smiled and nodded. How could she doubt Jack? He'd be there to support her no matter what. In fact, she knew he'd be happy. He had never said he didn't want kids. He had just said that he wanted to wait. In that split second, she made the decision to wait until after the wedding to tell him. Not because she wanted to make sure he'd be there, but because she wanted to surprise him. It would give them something else to celebrate.

OOO

Around nine that night, Jack went to check on Martha. She had been sleeping since six thirty that evening and she hadn't gotten up since. He was slightly worried that it was something more than just a twenty four hour bug. If that were the case, she should have been better by now. But, if rest was what she needed, then he was going to let her sleep. Hopefully she would be okay for the morning. If she wasn't, then maybe they would have to reconsider the wedding date. It didn't matter. They had their whole lives to get married. But he wanted Martha to be well for it.

He placed the glass of water beside her. He had been frequently filling it up for her every half hour. Every time he would come in to check on her, it was empty and he would have to get her a new one.

He stroked her forehead, feeling how hot she really was. "Hey," he said quietly.

Martha opened her eyes, making it clear she had only been sleeping lightly.

"You feel really hot," he told her. "Are you sure you don't need to see a doctor?"

Martha shook her head weakly. "I'm fine."

Jack sat down on her side of the bed. "I have been thinking," he began. "If you are still sick in the morning, I think it may be better if we postpone the wedding. Just for a few weeks. I don't want you to be unwell on our wedding day."

"No, Jack," Martha said. "I am well enough to marry you. We will have lots to celebrate tomorrow." She couldn't let Jack cancel the wedding because of her. If he wanted to wait until she was well, he would be waiting a very long time. Who knew how long her morning sickness was going to last. And it lasted all day, which made it a whole lot worse.

"Are you sure?" Jack questioned.

Martha nodded, smiling.

Jack sighed and lied down beside her. His arms wrapped tightly around her and he felt Martha fall back asleep in a matter of minutes. He really hoped she would be ok for tomorrow.

* * *

_**Pretty please leave a comment. A simple one word review is good enough :)**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Once again, your reviews would be very much appreciated. Thanks in advance. Please let me know what you think. Good, bad? I'm open to anything.**_

* * *

FIFTEEN

Martha woke up to the same nauseating feeling she had felt for the last two mornings. She moaned to herself, rolling over. She was meant to be going to Robbie and Tasha's apartment to get ready for the wedding. But her stomach was turning. How could such a wonderful thing like having a baby have so many painful experiences? She had picked up the wedding and bridesmaids dresses a few days ago and they were already at Tasha's. So all she had to do was get in her car and go.

She climbed out of bed carefully and went to the bathroom where she threw up. As long as she didn't throw up in her wedding dress, she would be fine. She then made her way back to her bedroom where she was praying Jack was still asleep. But he was wide awake and looking at her.

"I'm fine," she jumped in before he could say anything.

"No you're not," Jack argued. "You are worse than you were yesterday. This is not a bug, Martha. I think you should see a doctor."

Martha looked at him, partly astounded that he hadn't even thought that she could be pregnant. He was thinking the worst.

"Jack, I am fine, okay. This wedding is going ahead whether you like it or not."

"Can I at least drive you to Tasha's?" he asked.

"I can drive myself," Martha told him calmly. She chucked on some clothes which she found in the wardrobe and went over to Jack. She kissed him. "I will see you a little bit later," she smiled at him.

Jack smiled back. "Don't be late," he said. "I will get worried that you have passed out somewhere."

Martha laughed. "Not that I will stand you up, but that I will be lying somewhere passed out?" she asked teasingly.

"You wouldn't dare leave me," Jack replied, kissing her again. "I love you," he added.

"Tell me that later," Martha said. She kissed him goodbye and left the house, getting into her car. She swallowed hard, ignoring the feeling of nausea that was coming on again. She was not going to ruin her wedding day.

OOO

"Mac, are you okay?" Tasha asked. "You've been throwing up all morning. Are you okay to get married?"

"Yes, I'm fine, Tash," Martha assured her friend. "This wedding is going ahead no matter what."

Tasha looked at her and smiled sympathetically. "It's probably just nerves," she told her.

"Yeah, something like that," Martha mumbled. She then changed the subject. "I can't wait to get my dress on," she said excitedly.

"You look so beautiful already," Tasha told her truthfully. "Jack is one very lucky man. I know how much you love him." She looked at the hair piece she had been holding, waiting for Martha to come back. "We are wondering what side these go in," she said, speaking for Cassie and Matilda as well. They were all being Martha's bridesmaids. "We were thinking of making it opposite to what you will have."

Martha nodded. "You girls can decide. I will just go with whatever," she said.

Tasha gave her a look. "Mac, it's _your_ wedding. You should be making the decisions and we should be the ones doing whatever."

Martha didn't say anything. Tasha sighed.

"Alright, I will go and tell the other two."

When she was gone, Martha placed her hand on her stomach, where she thought her baby was. She believed to only be two months pregnant, so she wasn't showing very much, but she could notice a small bump. How had she not noticed sooner?

"Please be good, so I can marry your dad today," she said quietly.

"Who are you talking to?"

Martha jumped. She hadn't realised Tasha had returned.

"Myself," she said. "Trying to calm those nerves." She tried to smile, but another wave of nausea hit her.

Tasha saw the colour drain from Martha's face. "Martha, you should go to the doctor," she said. "Jack said you have been like this for a few days. Something could be wrong."

Martha shook her head. "I don't need a doctor, Tash," she said. "I know what is wrong. I'm... I'm pregnant."

Tasha's face was of complete shock. "Are you serious?" she said.

Martha nodded. "I did the test yesterday. It was positive. It's why I can't cancel the wedding. I'm not sick, I'm just pregnant."

"And Jack agrees?" Tasha asked.

Martha didn't say anything.

"You haven't told him yet!" Tasha gasped. "Martha, you have to tell him. He thinks you are dying or something. It's stressing him out."

"I am going to tell him," Martha assured her. "I wanted to tell him at the wedding. So then we will have more to celebrate."

Tasha looked at her. "Wow," was all she could manage to get out. "I can't believe you are pregnant."

"What?"

Both Martha and Tasha looked up to find Cassie and Matilda standing in the doorway.

"Are you pregnant, Martha?" Cassie questioned.

Martha nodded. "I found out yesterday and it is why I am so sick. Just no mentioning anything to Jack," she warned.

"He doesn't know yet?" Matilda asked.

Martha shook her head. "I was going to surprise him at the wedding."

Cassie gave her a look that caused Martha to ask "What?"

"I was just thinking... wouldn't it be better to tell him before you got married?" she said, unsure she had said the right thing.

"Why? So I can give him a way out?" Martha asked, clearly taking offence by what she had said.

"No, I didn't mean it like that," Cassie said. "It's just, if you told him after you were married, he may feel like you trapped him and resent you for it."

"Cass," Matilda said, pulling on her arm. "I just noticed some of your make up is not quite right. Come on." She dragged Cassie back into the bathroom.

"Jack's not going to think that, is he?" Martha asked Tasha, when the others were gone.

"Of course not," Tasha assured her. "He loves you and he will love this baby." She hugged her friend. "I'm so happy for you," she said.

Martha stood up quickly and hurried to the bathroom. Matilda and Cassie wandered out.

"The way she's going, she's going to end up throwing up all over Jack," Matilda said.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Your reviews would be very much appreciated :) A short review can go a long way for writers._**

* * *

SIXTEEN

Finally, Martha had made it to the wedding. All of Martha and Jack's friends and family were waiting on the beach – the place they had agreed on. Jack was there as well, waiting nervously for Martha to arrive. He couldn't believe that he had finally made it to this point. If just one year ago, someone had told him he would be standing here, getting married, he wouldn't have believed them. But here he was. He loved Martha and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

When he saw Martha standing there, he smiled. She looked so beautiful. Colour had come back to her cheeks – whether that was makeup or not, he didn't know – and she smiled back at him. She also seemed to be a little more alert than she had that morning. Maybe she had just been suffering from a bug.

Seeing her there just reminded him how much he loved her and he picked up her hands. He was ready to marry her.

Martha gripped onto Jack's hands tightly. She was still feeling extremely unwell, but she was doing her best to put on a brave face. At least the vomiting had stopped about an hour ago. It was just nausea now.

The celebrant went through all the rituals and everyone listened intently. Neither Martha, nor Jack could stop smiling. They were so happy.

At last, it got to the point where they were to say their vows to each other. They had decided on writing their own. Well, not writing. Both of them were going to say what they felt there and then. Jack went first.

"Where do I start?" he questioned. "Martha, you are just the most amazing, beautiful person that I have ever met in my entire life. From the moment I saw you, I knew there was something special about you. I was crazy about you from the beginning. We didn't have the best start to our relationship. I guess our personalities clashed a little, but I know now, that if we really try, we are able to make this work. We are able to be really happy together, because I love you so much and I know that that is not going to change now or in twenty years time. I look forward to spending the rest of my life with you and the family that we make."

Martha smiled at him, trying to ignore the tears of happiness that were forming. She knew they would be happy together. She loved him too.

"It's true," she began. "We didn't have the easiest start to our relationship. And I can't say that I was crazy about you to begin with. You were one of those stuck up cops who thought they knew better than everyone else." Jack smiled. "But, once I got to know you, I realised that you weren't like that at all. You were kind, caring and were always there for me, even when I didn't need you. You never gave up on me when I kept pushing you away; you cared about me even though I was horrible to you. I will never forget everything you have done for me, Jack and I swear that I will always love you; with all my heart. Forever." She squeezed Jack's hands tighter. She had completely forgotten about her nausea. Too many other emotions were going through her head to worry about that.

The marriage celebrant went through some more stuff and finally she gave them the go to kiss. Jack kissed his new wife, holding her tightly. Everyone was clapping and Martha kissed him back. When they had pulled away, Martha took Jack's hands. She had to tell him now. He'd be so happy.

"Jack," she began. "You know how I have been sick for the past few days?"

Jack looked at her. She could tell he thought bad news was coming. But why would she do that to him? If it had been bad news, she would never tell him on their wedding day. "Yes," he said cautiously.

Martha smiled. "I have known why since yesterday morning. It's because I'm pregnant." No one else was able to hear them, as they were speaking softly.

Jack didn't say anything. His mind trailed back to the last few days. Of course! Why had he not seen it earlier? Martha was suffering from morning sickness.

Martha's smile disappeared. "You're not happy?" she asked.

"No, no, I am, it's just... wow!" Jack was lost for words. This had happened so unexpectedly. Martha had just thrown it at him. "Is there a reason you waited until after the wedding?"

"So we would have more to celebrate..." Martha said, losing faith. Jack didn't appear nearly as excited as she had expected. Maybe wanting to wait for kids had been more of a big deal than she had expected. She let go of his hands. "I'm sorry, I should have told you before. I just wanted it to be a surprise." She looked away from him. She saw the guests all talking to each other and socialising. No one had come to speak to them yet. They wanted to let them spend some time together before the reception.

Jack laughed, taking her hands again. "I didn't mean it like that," he said. "It just made me feel like an idiot for not guessing before. You had all the signs of pregnancy and I never even contemplated that."

"So you are happy?" Martha asked.

"Of course I am," Jack assured her. "We are going to have a baby. What isn't there to be happy about?"

Martha smiled and kissed him.

"At least now I know you aren't dying and I can look after you properly," Jack said. "We can ask Beth for some ways to deal with morning sickness – "

Martha shook her head. "I don't want to tell anyone else yet," she said. "You know, it's just early stages and there is still a high chance I could lose this baby..."

"Don't say that!" Jack said. "And I thought you said you waited to tell me so we could celebrate?"

"Yeah, us," Martha replied. She then sighed. "And I might have been a little scared," she added.

"Scared of what?" Jack questioned.

"That you weren't going to be happy," Martha said quietly.

"So you thought you would marry me and then tell me so I couldn't go anywhere?" Jack finished, amused.

"No," Martha said. "That was not my intention at all. I just kept putting it off. But when you said that you wanted a family, I knew I could tell you."

Jack smiled.

"Oh and... um... Tasha, Matilda and Cassie know," Martha continued. "I really wanted you to be the first one to know, but I had to tell them. They wanted me to cancel the wedding, because I was so sick."

Jack kissed her. "I love you," was all he said. It was all he needed to say.


	17. Chapter 17

SEVENTEEN

The wedding reception was being held at Sally and Flynn's house. Martha and Jack had felt bad when Sally had offered, because they knew she had to deal with Flynn, but she had insisted. And in truth, her house was the biggest. And it wasn't costing them anything to hire out a place.

Martha was still feeling very unwell and was sitting outside with Jack, Robbie and Tasha. Some people had questioned her for looking so down on her wedding, but together with Tasha and Jack, they had formed an excuse of getting over the flu. Robbie seemed fine with that, but Martha had given Tasha the okay to tell Robbie the truth when they got home.

Jack handed Martha another glass of water, which had also been questioned by some. But they seemed to accept that with the flu. They were sympathetic to the fact that she was unable to enjoy herself thoroughly. In truth, though, Martha didn't mind. She was having a baby and although she was unable to show it, she was over the moon. She wanted to be a mum. It didn't matter that she was only 18. She was married, she had Jack and now she was having a baby.

Jack also offered her a plate of food, but Martha shook her head.

"You have to eat," Jack told her. "It is part of the reason you are feeling so dizzy."

Martha shook her head. "I'm sorry," she cried. "I'm sorry I am being no fun. I just feel so sick."

Jack smiled. "Hey, it's okay. It's not your fault." He put his hand on Martha's stomach. "Be nice to your mum," he said.

Martha looked up at Robbie, who was just about choking on his drink. Oh well, too late now.

"Flu, huh?" he smiled.

"You can't tell anyone," Tasha warned.

Robbie shrugged. "My lips are sealed. But congratulations anyway."

"Thanks," Martha smiled.

"Jack, can I talk to you?"

Jack looked at his dad. He was standing in the doorway. He then turned back to Martha. "Are you going to be okay?" he asked.

Martha nodded.

Jack followed his dad to a quiet area of the house. "What's up?"

Tony sighed. He had to confirm his suspicions. Ever since Martha had been sick for more than twenty four hours, he had suspected that Martha may have been pregnant. He hadn't said anything, because he didn't want to worry them for nothing. But now that he had seen Martha for himself and watching Jack's actions around her, he was pretty confident he was right. It appeared that the two of them knew, though.

Jack waited for is dad to speak, a huge smile on s face. He couldn't hide his happiness. He had married to most beautiful person in the entire world and now he was having a baby with her. His life couldn't have been much better than that. He just wished Martha was able to celebrate properly. It wasn't her fault, but it wasn't fair.

"Martha still isn't well, is she?" Tony questioned.

Jack shook his head. "But she's okay."

"She's pregnant, isn't she?" Tony came straight out with it.

Jack opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it again.

"Mate, I am familiar with the symptoms. No twenty four hour bug lasts several days. Martha is sick all the time, vomiting in the mornings, not eating, drinking lots of water."

"Yeah, she's pregnant," Jack said. "But we are not telling anyone at the moment, although, you would be surprised how many people actually know already."

"And you are ready for this?" Tony questioned. "Having a baby is a big step. Both of you are young. And from what you have told me before, I didn't think babies were your thing."

"I've changed since then," Jack said. "Dad, I'm not stupid. I know that this isn't like owning a pet or something. But I love Martha and I will love this baby. It is part of me. Both of them are and I can't just abandon them. Anyway, I am happy, dad," he said. "Really happy. Not just about marrying Martha, but about having a baby too."

Tony smiled, still unsure. He knew Jack and although he really hoped that he would be wrong, he was worried that once it finally sunk in, Jack wouldn't be feeling like this. He seemed certain now, but give him a few months and he may be regretting it. And then what would happen? Would he stay by Martha, or would she be left raising a child on her own? He really hoped Jack was serious and would remain serious throughout the pregnancy, because he didn't doubt the love Jack would have for the child once it was born. He was just really worried that he was not going to last the distance.

"All I'm saying is talk to her about it. If you are having any concerns, tell her now, or she will end up resenting you in the future."

"Dad, we are not going to get rid of the baby," Jack seemed really shocked by what his dad was telling him. "Martha is so happy and so am I."

"I am just worried," Tony admitted. "Commitment is not really one of your strong points and I don't want to see Martha left raising a child on her own."

Jack didn't say anything. The look he gave Tony was enough. Yes, he had never been the one to get married or have kids, but since meeting Martha, that had changed. He had never been in love with someone before and he had never wanted to get married to someone before. But Martha had changed that about him. She had made him want that. And she had also made him want children as well. He wanted everything with Martha.

Tony sighed. "Alright, I will back off," he said. "Just as long as you promise me that you will not leave her when it gets too hard, or you can't cope. Believe it or not, but morning sickness is the least of your worries."

"I am not going to leave her, dad," Jack was so certain, that Tony had no choice but to believe him. Maybe he really had changed.

"And you wanted to keep it a secret until you got back?" Tony questioned, nodding to a spot behind Jack.

Jack turned around to find Colleen standing only a few metres behind them, clearly eavesdropping into their conversation. However, she was pretending not to hear. He sighed.

"Alright, I'll talk to Martha," he said, walking back over to where Martha was still sitting with Robbie and Tasha. She was smiling and it appeared that she was feeling better than she had been a few hours earlier. That was good. She was going to be such an amazing mother. She was loving, she was caring and she would do anything for anyone she loved. That baby growing inside her was going to be the luckiest baby in the whole world to have a mum like her.

He took the seat he had been using before and looked at Martha. "Dad knows," he said to her. "I didn't say anything to him, he worked it out himself." He paused, smiling. "And Colleen was eavesdropping so it will be out by tomorrow."

"Do we want to let her spread the news or should we?" Martha questioned.

"You have to do it," Tasha urged. "Everyone will be really happy for you both. And if Colleen spreads it, then you will have everyone calling you up on your honeymoon asking if it is true."

Jack took Martha's hand and led her to the front of the room. "Everybody," he said loud enough, to silence most of them. He waited a few seconds until the room was completely silent and smiled. "Martha and I would like to make an announcement," he began. Everybody was watching them, most with wondering expressions. He looked down at Martha, asking her if she wanted to tell them. But she shook her head, so he continued. "We have recently discovered that Martha is pregnant and it is the reason why she has not really been herself lately. We were going to announce it once we got back from our honeymoon, but a number of people knew already, so we thought, why not tell you all?" He smiled. He was so happy and they were now able to celebrate more than just their wedding today. He glanced at his dad, who smiled at him. He was happy.

After that, everybody came up to them throughout the night to congratulate them. Martha relaxed now knowing that she was able to turn to anyone for help. She needed it, because she wasn't sure on the right foods she needed to be eating, or what she was allowed and not allowed to do. Beth and Irene had already offered to help her whenever she needed it, as well as Colleen, but Martha had thought that Beth or Irene would be more reliable.

By nine thirty, there were only Jack, Martha, Sally, Alf and the kids in the house. Despite the day that she had had, Martha had still insisted on helping to clean up. Alf and Sally had repeatedly told her to go home, but she had refused. When most of the house was back together, Sally demanded that they go home.

"You have almost finished," Martha said. "We will help you finish."

"Love, it is your wedding," Alf told her. "You shouldn't be here cleaning up afterwards. Go home, enjoy your night together and get some rest so you will be okay to go on your honeymoon tomorrow."

"Anyway, you have more than one person to think about now," Sally added with a smile.

Jack tried to lead her out the door, but Martha stood her ground. He didn't mind staying back and helping and he would have if Martha wasn't pregnant.

"I honestly don't mind," Martha said.

"Come on, let's go" Jack said, taking her hand and pulling her out the door. "You need to sleep."

Martha pulled her hand free of Jack's grip and hugged her grandad. "Are you coming to see us off tomorrow?" she asked.

"I wouldn't miss it," Alf promised, kissing her cheek. "Now, please just go home."

Martha smiled and went back over to Jack. She wanted to change out of her dress and put something comfortable on anyway.

"Try eating something too," Sally called after her.


	18. Chapter 18

EIGHTEEN

Martha felt so much better walking into the lounge room with her hair washed, her makeup gone, in her pyjamas and no one besides Jack around. She sat next to him on the lounge, wrapping her arms around him. He held her too.

"I loved today," she said.

"Me too," Jack replied, resting his chin on the top of her head. He couldn't even remember much that had happened during the day. All he could remember was what he felt when he had seen Martha in her dress, when she had said her vows and when she had told him that she was pregnant. Those were the three things that he would never forget. "You were so beautiful and so happy, despite how you were feeling."

"I barely felt sick after I saw that you were there," Martha told him. "I was just so happy to be where I was and I never want to feel any different. You made me realise that today is just the start for us and we have forever to come." She smiled up at him and he smiled back.

"How do you feel now?" Jack asked.

"So, so" Martha replied. She kissed him passionately. "But I will feel ten times worse in the morning, so anything you want to do, it better be tonight" she kissed him again.

Jack pulled away from her. "I just assumed we would wait until the honeymoon," he said.

"Why not tonight as well?" Martha asked, going to kiss him again, but Jack pulled away. "What's wrong, Jack?" she asked.

"I just... the baby?" he said.

"It's perfectly safe," Martha assured him. "It is okay up until the birth," she added. "Especially now, as the baby is the size of a peanut." She smiled.

"But it feels... weird," Jack told her.

Martha sat back, looking at him. "Well this is a mood killer," she said.

"I'm sorry," Jack apologised. "I know it is our wedding night and everything, but... I just can't".

Martha smiled. "It's okay," she said. "We don't have to go that far until you feel okay about it, but there is plenty more for us to do." She kissed Jack again and this time he responded. She knew that it wasn't going to lead to what she was hoping for, but she was still with Jack and that was what mattered.

After a while, Jack pulled away from her and looked her in the eye. "Are you certain it is safe?" he questioned.

Martha nodded, smiling, allowing Jack to kiss her neck. Maybe it was going to happen after all.

OOO

"The baby is okay?" Jack asked the next morning. The two of them were lying in bed, too lazy to get up. They knew they were meant to be going on their honeymoon, but they were packed already, so they were in no hurry.

Martha rolled her eyes. "Yes, Jack," she assured him. "I promise you." She smiled. "I have the feeling I have married the world's most protective dad."

"I'm sorry," Jack apologised. "I'm just excited. I don't want anything to go wrong. I want it to go perfectly."

"And it will. Jack, I will take good care of myself okay. Beth and Irene have already offered to help and I am going to talk to Beth when she comes over about what types of food I can eat and that sort of stuff."

"Speaking of that, how are you feeling today?" Jack asked.

"So far, I am just a bit nauseous," Martha said. "But it's only early in the morning. Give it half an hour or so..."

"At least now I know what is wrong and won't be contemplating sending you to hospital or something," Jack said.

Martha smiled. "I'm so lucky to have you," she said, wrapping her arms around him. "No one takes care of me like you do."

"I'm the lucky one," Jack said, kissing her forehead. He felt Martha shift and she pulled away from him quickly, looking pale.

"I'm sorry, Jack," she said, climbing out of bed and running to the bathroom.

Jack sighed. He would have to get used to that. Martha had said morning sickness could last for a few months. She didn't seem fussed though. It made her feel terrible all day, every day, but as she had said: 'It will all be worth it in the end'. When they were holding their baby, all of this would be forgotten and nothing in the world would be more important than that day.

He heard the shower start and hoped it would make Martha feel better. They were travelling a few hours to their honeymoon destination.

A knock at the door then made him look at the clock. SEVEN THIRTY! They were meant to be leaving by eight thirty. He climbed out of bed and answered the door for his dad and Beth.

"Did you just get out of bed?" Tony asked, noticing that Jack was not changed.

"Yeah, we didn't realise the time," Jack answered. "Do you want coffee?" he offered both of them.

"We already had some at home," Beth answered. "I came over to check on Martha. How is she this morning? I brought over some food which may help with morning sickness."

"She just started a few minutes before you got here," Jack told her. "She's in the shower now. But I don't think she is too well."

"Poor thing" Beth said. "I don't think I ever felt as bad as she does. And she gets it all day everyday."

Jack made himself coffee and the three of them sat around and discussed the day before and the honeymoon. Twenty or so minutes later, Martha came wandering out, looking very pale and unwell. Beth went over to her.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

Martha shook her head.

"I know it's hard, but eating something will often make you feel better." She went over to the bag of food she had put on the bench. "I have brought some things for you that you should be able to stomach without too much trouble. I always found that tea and something dry like toast in the mornings helped me."

Martha looked at the food and then turned away.

"Martha, I know you don't feel like eating anything, but it is important that you keep your strength up throughout the whole pregnancy. The feeling will pass. I promise you."

Martha shook her head.

Jack got up and also came over to her. "You told me just half an hour ago that you were going to take care of yourself," he said. "This includes eating. Trust her and give it a go."

Martha took the cup of tea that Beth was offering her and sipped it. Jack was right. She had to do this for her baby. She couldn't, not eat.

Beth also gave her a piece of toast which had nothing on it. "The morning is always when you feel the worst, so if you eat just this each morning and then bigger meals during the day, you should be okay. Just remember, stay away from seafood and talk to your doctor about meat and all that. If you have any questions, just give me a call."

Martha nodded and smiled. "Thankyou," she said.

"Knock, knock." Alf's voice came from the front door. He let himself in, followed by Martha's dad, Craig. She had only introduced them at the wedding, but they seemed to get along quite well.

"Oh good, you haven't left yet," Alf sounded relieved.

"We were waiting for you," Martha told him. She gave her grandad a hug.

"Have fun," Alf said to her. "And take care of yourself. Don't let her get up to anything that is too strenuous for her," he then said to Jack.

"She won't be," Jack assured him. "I'll take care of her, I promise."

"If Jack had his way, he would make sure I stayed in bed until this baby is born," Martha complained. "Everything I did last night, he'd ask: 'Is the baby ok?', or 'That won't harm the baby will it?'" she smiled. "He's very protective."

Jack looked embarrassed.

"No, Jack, I think it is very cute," Martha told him. "It shows you care." She turned to her dad and gave him a hug also.

"I'm so happy for you," Craig said to her. "You have found yourself a family with your grandad, cousin and you have made a good choice for a husband." He smiled at Jack. "And now you have a baby on the way... my little girl is all grown up."

Martha smiled. Growing up with five brothers, she had always been the only girl in the family – besides her mother, who had died when she was fourteen. She was also the youngest, as the Mackenzie family had adopted her a while after having their own children. Her own mother had been unable to look after her, so she had been adopted by them as a baby. A bit over a year ago, she had went searching for her real mother, who was living in New York. And that was how she had ended up in Summer Bay. Her grandfather, Alf, had brought her back and she hadn't left since.

"So, are you ready to leave?" Tony asked them.

Jack picked up the two suitcases and they all walked out to the car. Martha climbed into the passenger side, giving everyone one last hug. She had just been so surprised of how supportive everyone had been. She had half thought that maybe they wouldn't approve because she was so young. But they saw how in love her and Jack were now that they were married, they realised that Jack was going to be there for her and they were going to be the best parents they possibly could.


	19. Chapter 19

NINETEEN

Martha rested her head against the car window, fighting back the wave of nausea that had hit her in the last few minutes. They had been driving for almost two hours and Jack had already had to pull over a number of times. It was close to ten thirty now and the worst of it normally eased around eleven o'clock.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked her. "I can pull over again if you want."

Martha shook her head. "Keep driving," she said. "The sooner we get there, the better."

"How far along do you think you are anyway?" Jack finally asked the question he had been dying to ask her. How long did they have until the baby was born? How long did they have to prepare?

"Nine weeks," Martha answered, surprising Jack with her certainty.

"How do you know that?"

"Nine weeks ago was when your dad and your brother were in the accident and that is the only time in the last three months I can think of, where it could have happened. If it had been before that, I think I would have been showing by now."

"Oh," was Jack's reply. "That gives us seven months to plan. Are you sure about that?"

Martha nodded. "I know I should have realised sooner, but all I had on my mind was the wedding and I didn't take any notice or even contemplate that I might be pregnant until I started vomiting."

Jack smiled. "Well if you can remember the dates, then you will have no problem remembering birthdays, meaning you can save me if I forget. This baby will be so lucky to have you as their mum."

"I think she might feel a bit lucky to have a dad like you too," Martha told him.

"She?" Jack questioned.

"Are we really going to keep calling our child 'the baby' or 'it' for seven more months?" Martha asked him.

"But why she?" Jack asked. "Why not he? There is no way for you to be able to tell yet."

"It's just a feeling I have," Martha replied.

"Well in a few months time, we will be able to tell for sure and then we can start thinking of names."

"I don't want to find out, Jack," Martha said. "It's obvious you don't believe me, so I want to prove to you that I am right."

"As usual," Jack teased.

"And I have already thought of some names," she continued, ignoring Jack. "What about you?"

Jack shook his head. Martha had known about this baby for two days and already she had decided they were having a girl and thought of some names. He did know that she had wanted to have children for quite a while, so she had probably come up with names over the years, but for him... it was all new to him. He was still becoming accustomed to the idea that he was actually having a baby. There had been no time for him to think about names or whether he wanted to have a boy or a girl. In truth, it didn't bother him, but he didn't want Martha getting her hopes up for a girl and then in the end, they would have a boy. Would that be good for her?

"I have no names," Jack admitted. "Unlike you, I have not been planning this since I was ten years old. This has happened in less than twenty-four hours, so give me a while," he said.

Martha smiled. "Okay, okay," she said. "But let me know when you do, so I can add them to the list."

"What list?" Jack asked.

Martha sighed. "Never mind."

OOO

Jack pulled up at the lodge in which they were staying at. Both he and Martha had been deep in their conversation that they had completely missed the snow covered mountains on the way. Living in Summer Bay, it wasn't everyday they got to see snow. But then again, it wasn't everyday they got to have a baby either.

They both got out of the car and Martha quickly went for her coat. She had bought it when she had gone to New York to visit her birth mother, but she had never thought she would end up using it in Australia.

"Is it just the two of us here?" Martha questioned.

"Just this lodge," Jack replied, taking her hand and leading her to the front door.

Martha looked around at the scenery. The ground was covered with snow. She didn't actually think you could find that much snow in Australia, but she fell in love with it.

"This place is beautiful, Jack," she said. "Thank you for organising this."

Jack opened the door to the lodge. It was the kind that was made of wood and had a fire inside and was really warm.

Inside, was a single room for everything and a door leading to what they assumed to be the bathroom. The bed was in the corner by a window which looked onto the mountains. A lounge and a TV were on the other side of the room. It was amazing.

"Where did Lara find this?" Martha questioned.

"No idea, but we have it for two weeks, so make yourself at home." Jack kissed her, wrapping his arms around her body. He held her for a minute or so, before Martha pulled away. She dashed to the bathroom. When she came out, Jack was trying to get the fire started.

"I'm sorry, Jack," she sounded terribly guilty and Jack wasn't sure why. It wasn't her fault. "Kind of a mood killer."

Jack smiled at her. "Don't ever apologise for that again, please?" he begged. "You make it sound like it is your fault, when it isn't."

Martha sat on the bed. "I was thinking, Jack," she began. "How do you feel about seeing our baby?"

"What?" Jack asked.

"I mean, do you want to see our baby? Like in an ultrasound?"

"When? Today?"

Martha shrugged. "Sometime in the next two weeks. We don't have to. It was just a thought. Would it make you happy to know that she was okay?"

Jack smiled. "I would love to see our baby," he said.

* * *

_**Your reviews are very much appreciated :)**_


	20. Chapter 20

TWENTY

"Happy Birthday!" Martha exclaimed, giving Jack a kiss. He was already half awake and Martha had just completely woken him. Birthday? He hadn't even thought about that. It was so close to the wedding that his brain hadn't thought about anything but that. Obviously, Martha hadn't forgotten.

Jack smiled. "You remembered," he said.

"We were discussing it last night," Martha reminded him. "You told me that what you wanted for your birthday was to see our baby and then you went and booked an appointment."

Jack smiled again.

"But I had already organised other things as well, but that is later tonight. We have the ultrasound in a bit over an hour."

"How are you feeling?" Jack asked her.

Martha shrugged. "Three times already this morning. But that doesn't matter. It's your birthday and you are the one we are worrying about today." She dragged him out of bed, unable to get rid of the smile from her face. Although she tried to hide it, Jack was pretty certain that the majority of her excitement was coming from the knowledge they would be seeing their baby soon. Birthday or not, she wanted to see the baby.

Jack kissed her lips, pulling her close. "I love both of you so much," he said to her. "And one of you I haven't even met yet."

"You will love her so much more when you see her and even more when you get to hold her," Martha said.

Jack laughed. "You're going to keep doing it aren't you?" he asked.

"Doing what?" Martha questioned.

"Saying her," Jack answered. "You really think you are having a girl."

Martha shrugged. "It just comes out," she said. "The first thing that comes to mind is her or she."

Jack smiled, kissing her again. "I will love to see the look on your face when we have a boy," he teased.

Martha shook her head. "I don't care whether we have a boy or a girl, Jack. I just think it is a girl."

Jack kissed her again. "I love you," he said.

OOO

The doctor came into the waiting room and called Jack and Martha in. Martha bounded in happily and Jack followed her, smiling. She definitely was excited. They sat down next to each other, with the doctor on the other side of the desk. Really, it would have been sensible to wait until they got back home to do this, but both of them just couldn't wait that long.

"You have booked an appointment for an ultrasound," the doctor stated. Martha and Jack nodded. "And I am assuming the reason is that you are pregnant?" He addressed Martha and she nodded again. "Have you just moved here? We don't seem to have any records on file."

"We're on our honeymoon," Martha told her. "We thought it would be nice to be able to see our baby while we are here. You know, so we can have more to celebrate."

The doctor smiled. "How long have you known about this pregnancy?"

"Only a few days, but I think I am around nine weeks," Martha answered.

The doctor nodded, taking notes. Martha wished they would just hurry up. Who cared about taking notes, she wanted to see her baby.

"Well, we will get you up on the bed and we will have a look and make sure everything is okay. And if you are correct about the nine weeks, we should be able to hear a heartbeat."

Martha had trouble hiding her excitement. She hadn't thought her baby would be big enough for that yet. She lied down happily on the bed and waited impatiently for the doctor to set everything up. Jack was beside her.

"You said we should be able to hear a heartbeat," Jack began. "What will happen if we can't?"

Martha looked at him. Of course they would be able to hear a heartbeat. She would know if something was wrong.

"I wouldn't be too worried at the moment," the doctor said. "You are very early on in your pregnancy, meaning that your dates can be wrong. Nine weeks is on the borderline, so if we can't, it is nothing to worry about."

Martha felt Jack relax beside her and she took his hand and smiled. "Everything will be fine," she assured him.

"Okay, this will be a little cold," the doctor warned, before putting the blue liquid stuff onto her tummy. She searched for thirty seconds before smiling and pointed to the screen. "See that little white spot on the screen? That's your baby."

"She's so small," Martha exclaimed, looking at Jack.

"She?" the doctor questioned.

"She thinks we're having a girl," Jack said. "She doesn't know for sure, but Martha thinks so."

"It's too early to tell now, but in a few months time, you will be able to know for sure," the doctor said.

Martha ignored her and looked back at the screen. "Look at her, Jack," she said. "She's so tiny."

"And it looks like you were spot on about the nine weeks," the doctor continued.

"Is that the heartbeat?" Martha asked, listening to a thumping noise which was coming from the machine.

The doctor nodded. "A good, strong heartbeat is what we want to here. This little one is doing fine. The right size, a healthy heartbeat. It's excellent."

Martha smiled, squeezing Jack's hand. "Told you," she said.

"While you are here, I would like to do some more tests. They are just routine, nothing to worry about," she added quickly, noticing that Jack seemed to be getting a little worried. "I just want to check your blood pressure and diet and a few little things like that. But this is one healthy baby and you have nothing to worry about. In a few months time, you will probably even be able to feel it kicking."

Martha sat up. "Are we able to get pictures?" she asked.

The doctor smiled. "I will organise that in a second," she said.

"What about something for morning sickness?" Martha then asked her.

"You will probably be better off talking to a chemist about that. They have some things that may help with that. Other than that, I am afraid you will have to just put up with it until it passes. How long have you been getting it for?"

"Only a few days" Martha replied. "But it's really bad. I can't keep anything I eat down and I feel nauseous all day."

"My best suggestion is stay away from the rich foods while you are at your worst and then try a little bit every now and then when you feel okay."

Martha sighed. "Thanks."


	21. Chapter 21

TWENTY ONE

After they had left the doctors, Jack and Martha headed back to their lodge where they changed into warmer clothes so they could be in the snow. Jack felt a little better about Martha being out and about more after the doctor had said their baby was okay. He hadn't been trying to lock her up for nine months, he just really wanted this baby and didn't want anything to go wrong. His feelings for that child already had taken him by surprise. They were so strong and he knew that he wasn't going to let anything happen to Martha or that baby, even if he had to die keeping them safe.

Martha took Jack's hand as they left their lodge, not even bothering to lock it. No one else was around, even though the town was only five minutes away and they could see it from one of the windows.

She kneeled down in the snow. It was beautiful. Trees surrounded them; it was just the two of them. And it was cold, meaning that she felt good.

Jack kneeled next to her. "Feel free to sit where ever you feel like it," he teased.

Martha ignored him. "It's so beautiful, Jack. So far, this has been the best time I have had... ever. We're married, on our honeymoon, having a baby. What more could we ask for?"

"I couldn't ask for anymore than you," Jack said to her. "That is good enough for me."

Martha smiled and put her hand on her stomach, where she thought her baby was. "I am so glad that she is alright. I told you she would be."

"You are determined that we are having a girl, aren't you?" Jack questioned. He wasn't going to get himself set on a girl like Martha, especially when it was still medically impossible to be able to tell yet. But if he had a little girl, it really would make him happy. A boy or a girl, it wouldn't change how he already felt about his own child. And he knew that as time went on, those feelings would just grow stronger and stronger. He was going to be the best dad that he possibly could to his baby and he would protect it with his own life.

"It's just a feeling," Martha repeated. "Call it what you like. Maternal instincts, guessing, whatever, but I know I am having a girl."

Jack moved closer to her, taking her hands. "Whether you have a girl or a boy, I will always love you and our baby and I will always be there for both of you." He kissed her.

Martha felt her heart race at his touch. This baby was sending her hormones ballistic. She had to pull away.

"I am taking you out tonight," she told him, before Jack had time to ask her what was wrong. "For your birthday." She pulled him up.

"Where to?" Jack asked.

"I saw this Thai restaurant yesterday. It looked pretty good." Martha knew Thai was Jack's favourite and when she had seen it, she had decided that she was going to take him there for his birthday. There really wasn't much of a selection back in Summer Bay, so she knew he would appreciate it.

"Martha, are you sure you will be able to handle it in there?" Jack asked. Martha was throwing up over eating food, over smelling food. He knew she hadn't thought about that, or ignored it, but he didn't want to go out to dinner if she was going to be sick. He would rather stay at home and cook himself if she wasn't up for it.

"It will be at night," Martha replied. "I should be okay. Anyway, I'm not the important one today, you are." She wrapped her arms around his body, pulling him close to her.

"Martha, if you aren't up for it, we can just stay in. I will even cook you dinner."

Martha gave Jack a horrified look. "Jack!" she exclaimed. "It is your birthday. There is not a chance in hell that I am going to let you cook dinner for me! I will be ok. We can eat outside or something, to avoid some of the smell." She gave him a kiss. "Now what do you want to do?"

OOO

After fifteen minutes of searching, Martha finally found the restaurant she had seen the day before. Unfortunately, they were unable to find them a seat for outside like Martha had hoped, so she had to cope inside with the rich smell of Thai food. When the wait staff had given them seats inside, Jack had offered to go back to their lodge, but Martha had refused. Though, sitting there now, it was making her stomach turn. She wished her ice water would hurry up. At least that would cool her body down.

Although Jack didn't think it was that hot inside, Martha had taken off layers of clothing and she appeared very flushed and her face was red. Jack couldn't even remember her eating anything since breakfast, where she had managed some tea and half a piece of toast. How had he allowed Martha to talk him into this?

"We don't have to stay here, you know," he said, resting his hand on hers. "I'd be more than happy just to spend the time alone with you, back at the lodge."

Martha shook her head, swallowing hard. "I'll be okay." She had trouble getting the words out as a wave of nausea hit her. She covered her mouth. She wasn't going to throw up. She never had this late at night. But the smell of the food was making her really close to it.

"Do you want to go?" Jack asked.

Martha shook her head again and then stood up. "Just give me a few minutes," she whispered before going outside. Jack followed her to a quieter area where only a few tables were located. There were people sitting at each of them.

Martha didn't even turn to him, she just breathed deeply, trying to get over the nausea. The cool air was making her feel better.

Jack rested his hand on her shoulder, making sure she was okay. He had known this would be a bad idea.

"I'm so sorry, Jack," Martha cried. "I've ruined everything."

Jack pulled her close to him, keeping her warm. All her layers were still in the restaurant. "Don't apologise. You have nothing to apologise for. I haven't thought for one second that you or anything has ruined today. In fact, I think it has been the best birthday I have ever had."

"But this was meant to be for you," Martha said. "And I can't even sit with you. I will be happy to wait in the car while you stay here."

Jack laughed, shaking his head. Sometimes she just didn't understand. "Martha I don't care where I am for my birthday, I just want to be with you. If you go into the car, then so will I. It's as simple as that."

Martha looked up at him and Jack kissed her.

"You have made this the best birthday ever," he told her.

"I have?" Martha seemed shocked.

"Yes, because I have been with you. If it wasn't for you... I wouldn't... I would still be confused as to my life's purpose." He thought that summed it up.

Martha pulled away from him.

"I am meant to be with you, Martha and I love you like crazy and I know that these feelings are never going to go away. They are just going to keep getting stronger and stronger each an everyday."

Martha looked at him, her eyes seemed to change. Like she was sad. "Why didn't you say that to me before?" she asked him.

"I didn't think I had to," Jack replied honestly. "I thought you knew how happy you made me, how much I loved you... how much you mean to me." He kissed her sweetly, neither of them pulling apart for a very long time. Like earlier, Martha could feel her hormones raging, but this time she let them. What was a honeymoon without feeling like that?

Jack soon realised that Martha was enjoying him being that close to her too much for public and he pulled away. Not very far, though. He smiled.

"Sorry," Martha apologised. "It's this baby. My body is... different."

Jack kissed her forehead. "I don't have a problem with it," he said. "I just don't think some of the customers would appreciate it. But, you are welcome to continue when we get back," he teased.

Martha took his hands. "That will be inevitable, I think." She smiled at him. "I feel okay now, I think I could go and give inside another go."

Jack looked at her with concern. "Are you sure?"

Martha nodded. "Yes." She kissed him again, but this time made it quick and they walked back into the restaurant together.

* * *

_**Thank you to those who reviewed. It was a very nice surprise. I really appreciate any review!**_


	22. Chapter 22

TWENTY TWO

Jack sat down on the lounge, back in the lodge, pulling Martha down, beside him. He looked into her eyes. "Thank you," he said.

"For what?" Martha asked.

"For making today the best," Jack replied. "I have everything I could ever want right here in this room and I would never dream of asking for more."

"Our baby," Martha reminded him.

"Is also in this room," Jack said, making it clear that he had included the baby from the beginning.

Martha kissed him gently and rested her head on his chest.

"So you go crazy at the restaurant and now you just want to sit here, when we are alone?" Jack teased, stroking her hair. She was so beautiful.

Martha smiled. She couldn't control how she felt at the moment. Everything changed rapidly. "Sorry," she said.

"Don't," Jack replied. "This is nice too."

They sat there for ages, just enjoying each other's company. After two hours, Jack looked down and smiled. Martha was asleep in his arms. Part of him had hoped that maybe she would want to be with him, but she needed rest more than anything. She had struggled through the whole night and she had done that all for him. He had no right to push her to do anything else, when he had seen how much she had struggled to cope at dinner. At least she had eaten something.

He contemplated staying there with her until she woke up, but what if that wasn't for ages? At the same time, though, he couldn't go to bed without her. It just wouldn't feel right to not have her lying beside him.

Eventually, he moved away gently, trying not to wake her, but he did anyway.

"Sorry," he apologised. "Go back to sleep."

Martha held onto his hand as he got up. She smiled. "You're not going to bed without me, are you?"

Jack smiled back. "I was going to get a drink actually," he said.

Martha stood up and wrapped her arms around Jack's neck, kissing him. She felt his hands on her waist. At first she thought he was going along with her, but then he pushed her away.

"You don't have to, Martha. You are exhausted."

Martha kissed him. "I want to." She pulled herself closer to Jack again and this time he didn't pull away.

Those baby hormones were rushing through her body again and she couldn't get herself close enough to Jack. She moved over to the bed and Jack had no choice but to follow her. She fell onto it, pulling Jack down as well. Her hands moved up and under his shirt. She took it off.

It felt good to have Jack this close to her. She loved him so much and she couldn't imagine herself in this position with anyone but him. He knew what she liked. And that was kisses on her neck. Her body tensed as his mouth moved to her neck. It felt good.

She had been wearing a dress and somehow Jack had managed to get that off her. But she hadn't taken much notice as she tried to deal with how she was feeling. It had to be the baby making her feel like that. She had never experienced that much emotion before and Jack hadn't done anything different.

His hands moved over her body. It all felt amazing for her. She breathed deeply as Jack's mouth moved from her neck and back to her mouth. His forehead touched her own. They were so close and neither of them wanted that to change anytime soon.

"I love you so much," she breathed.

OOO

Jack woke the next morning with his arms tightly around Martha, still sleeping soundly in his arms. He smiled. How had he ever found someone like Martha? She was just so amazing and she was his wife.

He didn't want to move from where he was. Having her so close to him was the best thing in the world at that moment. Maybe in the future there would come a day where he wouldn't be able to hold her anymore; he wouldn't be able to see her every day. But he knew that that was going to be a very, very long time into the future. For now, they were just starting their lives together.

Gently, he stroked her hair, trying not to wake her. But for the last few weeks, Martha had been sleeping lightly. He assumed it had something to do with the baby. She hadn't said anything, but maybe she was feeling sick even while she slept.

Martha opened her eyes sleepily and then smiled, burying herself into Jack's arms. Her face was in his chest with his arms around her.

"Sorry," Jack apologised.

"What time is it?" Martha mumbled sleepily.

Jack picked up is phone which was sitting beside the bed and checked the time. "Seven-thirty," he told her.

Martha groaned. "Way too early," she said. She closed her eyes for another few minutes and then pulled away. "Not for my body, though," she added, climbing out of bed and going into the bathroom. When she came back out, she looked pale and was shivering. But she didn't go back to bed. Instead, she went into the so called kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked.

"Making you breakfast," Martha replied. "I was meant to for your birthday, but then I got distracted by the ultrasound and forgot."

"Martha, this is the worst I have seen you," Jack argued. "I should be making breakfast for you. You look really unwell."

Martha shook her head. "I'm fine," she said.

Jack got out of bed, went over to Martha and took everything out of her hands. He sat them on the bench and pointed towards the bed. "Please." He was almost begging.

Martha sighed, giving in and then pulled Jack's hands, leading him towards the bed as well. He resisted.

"You need rest," he told her.

Martha kissed him. "You're no fun," she said.

"I don't want you throwing up all over me," Jack teased, kissing her back. "That would kind of ruin the mood don't you think?" He smiled.

Martha went back to bed, slightly frustrated that Jack was going to make her stay in bed all day. Or until she felt better. Maybe in a few hours – if she wasn't feeling better – she would just pretend she was. It wasn't fair for Jack to be stuck inside all day.

It took Jack less than a minute to put all the food back away and when he looked over at Martha, she was already sound asleep. She really did need to rest. The little sleep they had gotten last night, she had been really restless.

OOO

Martha slept for three more hours and when she woke back up, the breakfast she had planned for Jack was now for her. She smiled. He was so sweet.

"How are you feeling?" Jack asked. He was already dressed and ready for the day.

Martha nodded, sitting up. She had slept through the worst of the morning sickness and the smell of the food wasn't that strong that it wasn't making her want to throw up. Her stomach was turning a little but it wasn't too bad.

"I tried to use things that Beth had on the list," he said. "You haven't had a proper breakfast in a while and I think it is about time you tried."

Martha's smile widened. Jack was being so good about this whole pregnancy so far. Most men would freak out, especially when it had been thrown unexpectedly at them like it had at Jack, but he was coping. He was so protective of her and their baby and she knew that no harm was going to come to either of them while Jack was around.

She got out of bed and went over to the table, sitting herself down. "You went to so much effort," she said.

"Anything to get you eating," Jack replied, sitting opposite her. "I was hoping you would wake up soon, because I am starving."

"You didn't have to wait," Martha said, starting with a small amount on her plate. With the amount of food Jack had put out, they were set for the whole two weeks.

Surprisingly, she handled that small amount of food. After waiting ten minutes or so to see whether she could handle more, she went for another small amount. Unfortunately, this time, her stomach rejected it. She went into the bathroom and was in there for a while.

"I tried," she sighed.

Jack nodded. "Let's hope the baby got something," he said.

"Do you think I should see a doctor about it?" Martha asked. "I shouldn't be throwing everything up, should I?"

Jack shrugged. "You know more than I do, but from what the doctor said yesterday, it's pretty normal. If it is still really bad in two weeks, talk to Beth and see what she suggests. Rachel might be able to help you."

"I will be insane if it continues like this for two weeks," Martha complained. "I miss being able to keep food down."

"It will settle down," Jack assured her. "We just have to deal with it in the best way we can in the mean time."

Martha smiled. "I just have to think of the end result," she said. "A beautiful baby."


	23. Chapter 23

_**Only a short chapter this time. Don't forget to leave a review :)**_

* * *

TWENTY THREE

For two weeks, Martha and Jack had enjoyed their time spent together. It had been exciting to experience a new environment. Neither of them had ever really seen snow before. Martha had grown up on a farm in outback Queensland and Jack had grown up in the city. They were used to sunshine, warm weather and beaches when they moved to Summer Bay.

Martha's morning sickness hadn't gotten any worse, but it hadn't gotten any better either. By the time they were ready to go back home, she was still unable to eat breakfast and keep it down. She had made herself eat all other meals and although it made her feel unwell, she knew she had to. For her baby.

They had spent a lot of their time shopping for baby things. Martha had been so excited when she had walked past a baby store and could not resist going in and buying things. Jack had argued that she wasn't even three months into the pregnancy, but he couldn't tell her no after seeing how excited she was. The only thing that worried him was that he had bought a lot of girls clothes and toys. She was so certain it was scary.

Martha packed really slowly on the day they were meant to be leaving. She would be leaving this isolated place where it had just been her and Jack for a very long time. Back in Summer Bay, they would have to deal with visits from people to congratulate them on their marriage or their baby, her and Jack would go back to work. They would spend less than half the time together than what they had done in the past two weeks. It was sad.

Jack picked up her bag and she faced him, sad. "Ask Fitzy to let us come back here again one day," she said. "It's been beautiful."

Jack smiled at her. "Maybe with this little one too." He put his hand on Martha's stomach. "Has it started kicking yet?"

Martha shook her head. "I don't think that is meant to happen for a while," she said. "We'll ask Rachel when we get back." They were silent for a while. "She's getting bigger each and every day, though," she added. "I am going to end up looking like a balloon."

Jack laughed. "I will love you anyway," he teased, kissing her. He chucked her bag into the car. "Ready?" he asked.

Martha shook her head. "No."

Jack smiled. "Come on. We need to start with all the baby plans. It kind of took us all by surprise."

Martha smiled back and then got into the car. She would come back one day.


	24. Chapter 24

**TWENTY FOUR**

"It's so cute!" Martha exclaimed, admiring the baby's room. Her and Jack had been spending the last few months working on it and finally, it was almost ready. They had bought all necessities like a cot and change table and repainted the room in pale pink and white. Gradually, they had been putting toys in there as well. Jack had been very uneasy about buying all girl things, but every time he tried to express his concerns to Martha, she would shut him down. She was now six months pregnant and she was becoming very moody. Sometimes he was even scared to argue with her. Martha was naturally argumentative, but being pregnant was making her a lot worse. One minute she would be very affectionate and the next she would be biting his head off. She had even gone off at her grandad once for something very minor. Tony had told him to put up with it, because it was part of the whole experience.

Everything was going well, though. They had been to a number of checkups and ultrasounds and every single one of them had come back positive. Their baby was very healthy and growing at a normal rate. There would always be a strong heartbeat to ensure them that everything was okay. Martha would still refuse to find out if the baby was a boy or a girl. She was determined to be right about this and would not back down.

"She is going to love it in here!" Martha continued, clapping her hands together excitedly.

Jack sighed. "If you are so certain that we are having a girl, do you have any names in mind?" he asked her. They hadn't even discussed names. Martha would bring it up occasionally, but he hadn't liked any of the ones she suggested. She would ask him if he had any ideas, but truthfully, he hadn't. Nothing that he liked. And of course, Martha was only thinking of girl names, so any time he suggested a boy's name, she would brush him off.

"You mean more, since last time you told me you didn't like any?" Martha teased.

Jack nodded.

"I was speaking to dad the other day and he reminded me that when I was little, I had always wanted to name my daughter, Anna. I also liked Brianna, apparently. I had forgotten, but now that I have heard them again, I really like those names again. What about you?"

Jack smiled. "This time," he began. "I do have some names in mind".

"Tell me!" Martha begged.

Jack shook his head. "I want you to hear them after the birth," he said. "Maybe you might appreciate my suggestions a bit more then."

Martha went to argue, but stopped herself and then shrugged. "How do you like Anna? Or Brianna?"

Jack shrugged. "Anna I don't mind," he said.

Martha glared at him. "This isn't fair!" she complained. "I want to know what you have in mind. That way we can compare and then I can decide."

Jack laughed silently. She hadn't even realised what she had said. "So _you_ can decide?" he questioned.

Martha looked horrified. "Jack... I didn't mean that. Of course we will decide together. I don't know what –"

Jack cut her off, laughing. "I am used to it," he told her. "But this is something we should talk about together, okay. I mean, the child has to live with the name forever."

Martha smiled and nodded, wrapping her arms around him. It was getting a bit difficult to do that, now that she was growing every day. They held each other for a while, until Jack suddenly pulled away.

"Was that...?"

Martha nodded excitedly. "Yeah, she just kicked!" Jack was never around to feel the baby kick. The baby kicked most at night when they were asleep or during the day when he was at work. It had been six months and he had never felt his own baby. "Here it is again." She grabbed Jack's hand and put it on her stomach, where the baby was kicking. He winced as the baby's foot dug into her ribs.

"That is one strong kick," Jack said with a smile on his face. He kept his hand there. "That feels..." he hesitated. "It is the only sign we have that our little one is alive."

Martha smiled up at him. "Soon, we will be holding her, playing with her and watching her grow," she said. "It's not that long until we become parents."

OOO

The next afternoon, Jack arrived home from work to find Martha talking to someone. She had been left on her own all day again, completely bored. She had tried calling Tasha to spend the day with her, but there had been no answer. So instead, she had called Jack to whinge to him. Rachel had suggested she didn't do much for the rest of the pregnancy. For Martha, though, that was worse than being in prison. She liked to be out and be doing things to keep her busy. It was driving her insane, so he wouldn't have been surprised to find her talking to herself. He went to the door of the bedroom and smiled as he listened to what she was saying. She was talking to the baby.

"I love you," she whispered. "And so does your dad. He doesn't believe me when I tell him that you are a girl, but I know that he loves you and he can't wait to hold you. He is just as excited to see you as I am." There was a pause. "And we are both very lucky to have him in our lives. If I had never met him, then I wouldn't be talking to you right now and I definitely wouldn't have been as happy as I am right now."

Jack decided to open the door at that moment. As soon as she saw him, Martha got off the bed and went over to him, giving him a kiss. She smiled.

"So how much of that did you hear?" she asked.

"Enough to know that you are completely head over heels in love with me," Jack teased, kissing her back.

Martha laughed.

"I just wanted her to know how much I know her dad loves her and will love her," she said.

"I do," Jack replied. "And I love her mum very much too."

"You just said her!" Martha said excitedly. "Does that mean you believe me?" she asked.

"I never said I didn't believe you," Jack said. "I just don't want you getting your heart set on something that you cannot be certain about."

"I will love this baby no matter what," Martha argued, understanding what Jack was trying to imply. "Even if I am wrong and we do have a boy, I won't love my own child any less just because I was wrong." She kissed Jack, pulling him closer to her. "And I will love you no matter what, too."


	25. Chapter 25

**TWENTY FIVE**

Three months passed and Martha was due within the week. The doctor had given them an exact date, but had warned them that their baby could come any time from now on. It was five days until her due date, so her and Jack were doing some last minute shopping for the baby. Martha was still one hundred percent positive she was having a girl and was walking straight past anything that resembled being for a boy. Jack tagged along, not daring to argue. As the months rolled on, she was becoming even moodier than usual and if he argued with her at all, it was his head. He just hoped Martha's certainty was correct, otherwise they would be dressing their son in pink and he would have many dolls and toys for girls.

They were shopping in the big baby store in Yabbie Creek. It had everything they needed in there.

"No, Jack, that is for a boy," Martha said as Jack picked up an outfit that was for a boy. Jack sighed and put it back. He should have known better. It wasn't like their baby needed anything else anyway. Martha had bought enough for five babies, not one.

"And what happens if we do have a boy?" Jack questioned for what felt like the one thousandth time in the past nine months. "We will have nothing."

"But we're not having a boy," Martha assured him.

Jack shook his head. "If we had just found out, we wouldn't be having this conversation," he said.

"Well it's too late now," Martha smiled. "I am right, Jack, I know I am. You will see."

Jack shrugged, giving in.

"What about we buy something yellow?" Martha suggested. Jack had been nagging her about buying all girl things for months. "That could be for a boy or a girl."

Jack nodded. "Alright, I saw this teddy bear that was yellow back a few aisles." He grabbed her hand and dragged her into an aisle where he picked up a yellow bear.

Martha smiled. "She'll love it," she said.

Jack smiled back. "Now before you find anything else let's pay for this and go home. You shouldn't be on your feet for this long."

Martha rolled her eyes. "Jack, I'm pregnant not sick. I feel fine."

"But you need to stay stress free," Jack told her.

"Shopping is not very stressful" Martha argued as they stood in a queue of one of the counters.

"Still, the sooner we get home the better."

Martha sighed. They stayed silent for the rest of the time until they reached the counter. The woman serving them gave them a friendly smile. Martha smiled back.

"When are you due?" she asked Martha.

"Five days," Martha replied. "But really, any day from now on."

"It must be exciting for you," the woman said.

"And scary," Martha added.

They paid for what they wanted to buy and left to go home.

OOO

"And two hundred and seventy dollars later, we return," Jack said as he carried the bags in with the help of Tony and Lucas.

"This child is going to be living in luxury!" Tony exclaimed. "Got everything they need and more."

"They have their mother to thank for that," Jack answered. He looked over at Martha who was in the kitchen getting a drink for everyone. She looked exhausted now after the adrenalin had drained from her body. He knew it had been a good idea to go home when they did. The pregnancy was tiring Martha really quickly and despite what she said she was unable to be on her feet for more than a few hours at a time.

Lucas went into the kitchen to help Martha. She was half way through pouring the four drinks when she suddenly stopped. Lucas watched her, slightly concerned.

Martha bit her lip as a sharp pain hit her stomach, stumbling from the suddenness of it. Lucas grabbed her and then called out to Jack.

Jack hurried over to her and put his arm around her to steady her. "Are you okay?' he asked.

Martha shook her head. "I think the baby is coming now," she whispered.

Jack brought her over to the lounge where they both sat down. Jack kept his arm around her.

"What is the pain like?" he asked.

"Sharp and tight," Martha told him.

"Get Rachel over here, Luc," Tony said to his youngest son.

Lucas left the house. He would go over there personally. He had been beginning to feel slightly uncomfortable around Martha. That was something he did not want to be around.

"Jack, I don't want to do this now," Martha sobbed. "I am not ready, not today."

"Ssshhh," Jack soothed her, holding her tight. "Don't panic, just stay relaxed and take in deep breaths."

Tony admired his son's calmness. Truthfully, he had expected Jack to freak out long ago, but he hadn't and it didn't even appear that he had ever wanted to. And what was even more surprising was Jack's knowledge on what was happening. But then again, he was part of the police force and he guessed part of Jack's training involved medical situations.

"I feel sick," Martha gasped. She covered her mouth and Jack grabbed a bucket from Tony who was already one step ahead.

"Is she meant to do that?" Jack asked, now slightly worried. He wasn't aware of people throwing up when they were in labour.

Tony shrugged. "I don't know. Rachel will be here soon."

Martha winced as the pain got worse. Jack pulled her closer to him.

A short while later Rachel arrived with her medical kit. She knelt in front of Martha and took her hands. "How long ago did they start?" she questioned.

"About forty five minutes," Jack answered.

Rachel squeezed Martha's hands. "Martha, you are going to be okay," she said. "This is just normal."

"Is the baby coming?" Martha asked.

Rachel shook her head. "I don't think that is something you will have to worry about for a little while yet. Your contractions have just started and being your first pregnancy, it can be hours. If anything happens we will call an ambulance and get you to hospital. But in the meantime, you are okay to be here."

"She has been vomiting," Jack said to Rachel. "Is that normal?"

Rachel studied Martha. "What is the pain like?" she asked.

"Like a stabbing, sharp pain which is there for five minutes non-stop and will disappear for a minute or so and then come back worse than the last time."

Rachel had a look of sympathy. She turned to Jack. "I think she is suffering from very painful contractions that are lasting a long time and that is causing her vomiting. The pain is too much. We could get her to hospital now and the doctor could give her some pain relievers. I am not sure how good that will do though."

"No!" Martha said. "No drugs. They are bad for my baby and I am not going to risk her life."

Rachel nodded. "Do you want to go to hospital?" she asked.

Martha shook her head and then winced, burying her face into Jack's shoulder. She removed one of her hands from Rachel's and squeezed Jack's.  
"Do you remember the day we met?" he asked, trying to distract her from the pain. "I bet neither of us thought this day would come."

Martha shook her head. "There was not a chance in hell I was even going to touch you back then," she said.

"I never thought we would be here, today, about to have a little girl together."

Martha pulled away from him, a smile on her face. "You believe me?" she asked.

"If you say we are having a girl, then I believe you," Jack told her, kissing her forehead. He pulled her in for a hug.


	26. Chapter 26

TWENTY SIX

Four hours later, Rachel had made the decision to take Martha to hospital. She was in a lot of pain and although Martha was refusing to take anything that might harm her baby, she had thought it would be best to put her in the doctor's care. It was her first pregnancy, so naturally she was terrified as well as being in quite a bit of pain. It had caused her to pass out three times while at home and she was vomiting occasionally as well.

Jack sat beside her on the hospital bed, holding her hand. He was doing his best to keep her calm, but she wouldn't even listen to him. All she wanted was to get the baby out of her.

"Martha, you need to calm down. The more you stress the harder this birth will be," one of the nurses said to her.

Martha took a deep breath in and her body relaxed. She smiled at Jack. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Jack smiled at her and nodded. "I am fine," he assured her. "Just focus on yourself, okay."

Martha nodded. "I love you," she said to him.

"I love you too," Jack replied. He kissed her lips gently and Martha squeezed his hand. She then turned to the doctor who had just come back in to check on her.

"Is this baby coming yet?" It was almost a complaint.

"Not yet," the doctor replied. "You still have a while to go. I understand you have been suffering from very painful contractions?"

"Well just the same s everyone else," Martha said. "Just, I can't cope with it." Her voice dropped. Jack could tell she was angry with herself.

"I don't think that is the case," the doctor said. "I believe you are suffering worse than what ninety-nine percent of women suffer. And considering that, you are coping very well."

"Are you saying that Martha is in more pain than most?" Jack asked.

The doctor nodded.

"You are doing fine," Jack said to her. "I will be here for you the whole time."

"Everything so far is in good order," the doctor continued, studying a piece of paper. "For now, your pregnancy is going well. We will leave you on your own. If there are any problems, give us a yell, alright?"

Martha and Jack both nodded and the doctor, along with the two nurses left. They had a half hour on their own until Alf and Tony came into the room. Tony was carrying a bunch of flowers.

"From Beth," he told them.

"How are you feeling, love?" Alf asked his granddaughter.

Martha nodded. "Okay at the moment," she said. "The doctor said everything is fine."

"This is the hardest part," Alf continued. "But if you get through this, you will be holding your little one in no time."

"I don't know how to feel," Martha admitted. "I'm excited, terrified, happy... sad... all at the same time." She rested her hand on her stomach – something she had refrained from doing too often since she had gone into labour. She hated the feel of it.

"Well, we should be off now," Alf then said. "We only came to wish you luck. We will definitely be back to see you afterwards."

Martha nodded and smiled, allowing Alf to kiss her forehead. Tony said goodbye to her and the two of them left.

For six more hours, Jack and Martha waited, both bored of the hospital. The pain for Martha was becoming more frequent, but wasn't getting any worse. She wasn't sure if she would know when the baby was ready to come, but when Jack was out, getting her a glass of water and she felt a stab of pain, she knew. She pressed the button beside her bed to call a doctor. Her doctor came in very quickly to find her doubled over on the bed. Two nurses pulled her back so she was lying on her back.

"I think this baby wants to come out," the doctor said to her. "And it will be very soon."

"Where's Jack?" Martha cried, the panic starting to set in again. "I need Jack!"

"I'm here," Jack soothed, taking her hand. He had seen the doctor and nurses rush in and had followed. He continued to hold her hand while doctors rushed around the room, preparing for the baby.

The rest turned into a blur for both of them. One minute the baby was inside Martha and the next, Jack could hear a cry. He let go of Martha's hand and went a few steps to see his baby. The nurse handed him the equipment to cut the cord. She showed him what to do and soon he was holding his little girl in his arms.

"She's amazing," he said, unable to wipe the smile from his face. He kissed his new baby's forehead and then placed her gently in Martha's waiting arms.

Martha had tears running down her face. They were a mix of relief, happiness and joy as she held her little girl in her arms. "Jack, she's beautiful," she sobbed. "Look at what we made." She kissed her daughter gently. Jack took her tiny hand in his.

"I love you," he whispered to both of them.

OOO

Tony and Alf stood up as Jack came out. He had a look of bewilderment on his face and barely saw them.

"Jack, is everything okay?" Tony asked. "Martha? The baby?"

Jack turned to them. "They are both fine." He smiled. "They are both very beautiful."

Tony and Alf smiled.

"She has the tiniest hands and feet and she is the most perfect thing I have seen in my life," Jack continued, rambling. He sat down on a seat. Tony and Alf sat beside him.

"That is good to know, Jack," Tony said. He smiled. He had known if Jack had survived the pregnancy then he would be fine.

They sat in silence for an hour or so, until Rachel appeared, wheeling a tiny bed with her. Jack stood up and went over to her. He smiled, staring down at his baby girl. She was all cleaned up now and was sleeping soundly. It was clearer to see her features. She had dark brown, curly hair and the roundest face. To Jack, she was more beautiful than anything he had ever seen.

"Are you okay?" Tony asked his son, coming to stand beside him. When Jack had seen the baby, he had gone silent. "She's beautiful. My first grandchild."

"Am I meant to be feeling like this?" Jack questioned.

"How are you feeling?" Tony asked.

"If she was ever taken from me, I think I would rather die," Jack answered truthfully. "I feel like I would do anything for her to protect her, but I don't even know her."

Tony rested a hand on Jack's back. "She's your daughter and you loved her from the moment you saw her. Jack, that is exactly how you should be feeling."

"I think someone might want to see their mum, though," Rachel said. "Jack, do you want to take her in to Martha?"

Jack nodded and Rachel led him into the maternity ward and into the room which Martha was in. He found her lying on her back, staring at the ceiling, clearly waiting to see her baby. As soon as the door opened, she sat up and smiled at nothing but the baby in the bed Jack was wheeling in.

"Someone will be in to check on you in an hour or so," Rachel told them. "Until then, you can use this time to get to know her." She smiled at both of them and left the room.

"How is she, Jack?" Martha asked.

"She is incredibly beautiful," Jack answered. He lifted his daughter out of her bed and was about to hand her to Martha, but she shook her head.

"You hold her," Martha told him. "I've had nine months with her close to me, but you have had no time."

Jack smiled down at the sleeping baby and then sat in a chair beside Martha. She was so tiny. The nurses had dressed her in a hospital outfit and she was wrapped tightly in a blanket as she slept soundly. He didn't even know what colour her eyes were yet, because they had been shut since he had seen her. One of her tiny hands moved within the blanket somewhere.

"What are we going to call you?" he asked.

"Didn't we come down to either Brianna or Anna?" Martha asked. They were her two favourite names.

"That was what you decided," Jack said. "You are still yet to hear my favourite names."

"Well, what are they?" Martha had been dying to hear what Jack liked. He had kept it really quiet and had refused to tell her until their baby was born.

Jack smiled. "I was thinking of names for boys and girls, unlike you, so-"

"But I was right," Martha interrupted. Jack could tell she had been dying to say that to him.

"-so for a boy I really liked the name Alexander," Jack continued. "I also liked the name Jordan, but I couldn't decide whether I liked it for a girl or a boy. But my favourite name out of all of them is the one I had for a girl. And from the moment I saw her... I think it is perfect for her," He looked at Martha, who was watching him impatiently. "I like Olivia," he said.

"Jack, it _is_ perfect," Martha replied instantly. She hadn't even given herself any time to think about it. "Olivia Kate," she added.

Jack looked at her.

"I always had Kate for the middle name to matter what," Martha explained. "She will never get to know her grandma, but it will be nice to have her name."

"What about your mother?" Jack asked.

Martha's reply was a shrug.

"Olivia Kate Holden it is," Jack confirmed.

Martha smiled. Her daughter finally had a name. Olivia suited her and the minute Jack had said it, she had known it was what she was going to call her little girl. And it was a name her and Jack had chosen together.

Jack was about to hand Olivia over to Martha when the door opened and Alf, Tony and Beth walked in.

"You don't mind if we pay a visit, do you?" Tony asked.

Martha shook her head, smiling cheerfully. She let Jack hold Olivia for a little bit longer.

"Look at her," Beth cooed, looking at Olivia over Jack's shoulder. "Have you given her a name yet?"

"This is Olivia Kate," Jack introduced his daughter. He looked at his dad, who smiled. "Olivia Kate Holden." He finally gave her to Martha, who rested her gently in her arms. The movement caused Olivia to stir and she wriggled in her mum's arms. Eventually, she settled back into a comfortable position and was sleeping soundly again.

"I am very happy for both of you," Tony said.

Beth nodded. "As am I. She's amazing."

Martha smiled at Jack, who smiled back at her. He sat on the end of her bed, giving Alf his seat beside the bed.

"Would you like to hold her, grandad?" Martha asked. She knew everyone was dying to hold her. If she was in their position, she would be the same. It didn't matter that she hadn't yet had much time with her daughter. She had a whole lifetime.

Martha gave Olivia to Alf and for the next half hour she was passed between Alf, Tony and Beth. By then it was way past midnight.

Beth handed Olivia back to Jack and she, along with Tony and Alf, left.

"You should go too," Martha said to Jack.

"I'm not going anywhere," Jack replied bluntly. "I'm staying here with both of you."

"Jack, you need to sleep," Martha argued. "Anyway, I think the nurses are going to take Olivia to the nursery for the night. If grandad and that hadn't been here, they would have done it a while ago."

Jack looked at her.

"It's normal," Martha assured him. "Every other baby in the hospital will be there too. She will have lots of babies to talk to." She smiled.

Jack was reluctant. He didn't want to go home to an empty house. He wouldn't be able to stop thinking about his new daughter anyway.

"Jack, go home," Martha demanded.

Jack sighed and put Olivia back in her bed, but not before kissing her goodbye. He then kissed Martha. "I will be back first thing tomorrow," he promised. "Otherwise I will miss you both too much."

Martha smiled and kissed him again. "Bye," she said.

When Jack had eventually gone, Martha settled herself into the hospital bed and closed her eyes. She was exhausted, but she was unable to sleep. She was only dozing when the nurses came in to collect Olivia.

"We will bring her in if she needs you," one nurse whispered. "But until then, it is best to sleep."

Martha nodded and closed her eyes again. It felt weird not having a baby inside her anymore and it felt weird to not have her new daughter in the room with her.

Soon, she drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

_**I'd like to aplogise for my lack of knowledge on this topic when I was 14 or 15. This is all I understood. Now that I study this for university, I am aware that this is wrong/there is more to it. **_

_**Reviews are still appreciated. **_


	27. Chapter 27

TWENTY SEVEN

Martha was woken the next morning by someone opening the door. She instantly thought it was someone bringing Olivia back, but she was greeted by Jack.

"Good morning," he said cheerfully.

Martha sat up. "Where is Olivia?" she asked.

"I just spoke to Rachel," Jack answered. "She will be bringing her in very shortly. How many times did you have to get up to her?" he asked.

Martha thought and then shook her head. "None," she said.

"None?" Jack questioned. "No changing, no feeding?"

Martha shook her head again. "Not yet."

Before Jack could say anything else, Rachel came in with Olivia's bed. "From what I hear, you have a very good little girl here," she said. "She only woke once all night."

"Why didn't anyone come to get me?" Martha asked.

"She was only restless," Rachel said. "The nurses took care of her." She looked at Martha. "Don't panic, Olivia won't starve," she assured her. "When your body produces the milk, then Olivia will be ready too okay?"

Martha nodded.

Rachel smiled and then left.

"So she hasn't been fed yet?" Jack asked, taking Olivia from her bed.

"Nope," Martha replied, taking the baby from Jack. "I'm not looking forward to that part either."

Jack smiled. "It's got to be done," he said.

"I know, it's just...vI don't know how to do it," Martha told him.

"Well isn't that what the nurses are there for?" Jack questioned. "To show you?"

"But shouldn't I know it already?"

Jack shook his head. "No, you have to learn everything, just like I do and just like Olivia has to."

"But I'm her mother; I carried her for nine months. I should know."

Jack sighed. "Martha you have no idea how many books I read trying to prepare for parenthood. At night, on my breaks at work; whenever I could. They all said the same thing: mothers have to learn how to care for their baby even though most think they should already naturally know how to. The truth is, that is not how things work."

Martha looked at him. She had had no idea that Jack had been reading up on it. She herself hadn't touched a book, for exactly the reasons Jack had just said. She had thought and assumed she would know everything as soon as her baby was born. But now that that had turned into reality, she realised it was quite different and wished she had done some more reading.

"Anyway," Jack purposely changed the subject. "I stopped in at the diner for a coffee before I came here. Irene and Leah said they may not be able to visit, but they are going to try. But Colleen was very eager, so I am warning you now..."

Martha smiled. "I look forward to it," she said. She then looked over to a plastic bag sitting on a chair in the corner of the room. "What's in there?" she asked.

Jack looked to where Martha was pointing and smiled. "I told you Colleen was very eager." He brought the bag over to Martha's bed and opened it. "Because we are new parents, apparently we will need help from a much more experienced person who has been in our situation before." His tone was sarcastic. "Colleen gave me a collection of clothes and toys which her Lancy used when he was a baby." He pulled out an outfit and Martha laughed.

"That's nice, Jack," she said. "If Olivia had been born in the nineteen fifties."

Jack smiled and threw the bag back on the chair. "I won't show you the rest," he teased.

At that point in time, Olivia started to cry, becoming restless in Martha's arms.

"They're pretty horrible, aren't they, sweetie?" Jack said.

"Ssshhh," Martha whispered, rocking her daughter gently. It didn't settle Olivia at all. "It's okay," she encouraged. "We won't make you wear them." Nothing Martha tried was settling Olivia, so she gave her to Jack to see if he could try.

Jack was holding her for no more than a minute, when Olivia's crying stopped.

"Well she made it quite clear who her favourite is," Martha said unhappily.

"I think she is just hungry," Jack commented.

"But Rachel said she wouldn't be hungry until –" Martha paused. She now understood that her body was producing Olivia's food, but how Olivia had known that, she had no idea. "How did she know?"

Jack shrugged. "But as soon as I took her away, she stopped. Do you want me to call a nurse?"

Martha nodded and Jack handed Olivia back to her and went to get a nurse. The one that had been looking after her since Olivia's birth followed Jack back into the room.

Olivia was still restless and was starting to cry again now that Martha was holding her again.

"I don't know what happened," Martha said. "She just started crying. I think she is hungry, but I don't know how to feed her."

"It's okay," the nurse soothed, realising Martha was becoming slightly panicked. "Most mothers don't know how to feed their babies the first time. And for most of them, it doesn't happen the first time either. Olivia has to learn, just like you do."

Martha relaxed slightly and allowed the nurse to tell her what to do. It took fifteen or so minutes to guide Olivia, but eventually, she seemed to get the hang of it.

"You are doing really well," the nurse said. "Both of you are." At that instant, Olivia pulled away and began to cry again.

"I don't know what I did!" Martha cried, looking to Jack for help. He smiled at her.

"You didn't do anything," the nurse assured Martha. "It just takes some time to get used to. By the end of the week, both of you will have the right idea." She took Olivia away from Martha. "That will do for now. I will come back in a few hours and we will have another go." She put Olivia back in the bed and then left Martha and Jack alone.

"I thought it would be easier than that," Martha said to Jack. "You see women in the street and they make it look so easy."

"You heard what the nurse said. It will take a few goes to get the hang of it." Jack took her hand. "She's not even twenty four hours old yet, so don't panic."

"Knock, knock."

Martha glanced at the door to find Robbie and Tasha standing there. She smiled at them.

"Beth told us the exciting news!" Tasha said, coming into the room. Her first instinct was to go over to Olivia's bed. She smiled, clapping her hands excitedly. "She's so cute. Beth said she was adorable. Rob, come over here and see her."

"Tash, I don't think Martha and Jack want us breathing all over their new baby," Robbie said.

Martha and Jack laughed.

"Go for it, Rob," Jack said.

Tasha grabbed Robbie's hand and pulled him over to where the baby was sleeping. His mum had mentioned that she had quite a bit of hair on the top of her head and when he saw Olivia, he realised it was true. She had dark, brown hair, which were shaped into little ringlets. Her eyes were shut and she was wrapped tightly in a blanket. She was amazing.

"To think she spent so long growing inside you and now she is finally here," Tasha said.

"I'm struggling to believe it myself" Martha admitted. "I never thought this day would come so soon."

"Could I hold her?" Tasha asked. It was more begging.

"Of course you can, Tash," Martha answered.

Tasha picked up the tiny baby, making sure she didn't wake her. Thankfully, Olivia didn't stir.

"Do you like being parents?" Tasha asked Jack and Martha.

"It's hard work," Martha replied. "But I have a beautiful daughter, so of course I do."

"She thinks it's hard work before she has even taken Olivia home from hospital," Jack teased. He smiled at Martha, who smiled back. Both of them were so happy to have Olivia in their lives. They hadn't planned to have her, but now that they did, they couldn't imagine their lives without her.


	28. Chapter 28

TWENTY EIGHT

One week later, Jack arrived at the hospital early in the morning to pick Martha and his new baby daughter up. Olivia and Martha were coming home today.

Martha had been dying to get out of the hospital days ago, but because Olivia wasn't a good eater, it was taking longer for her to put on the weight that was acceptable for her to go home. But finally, the doctors had given her the all clear.

The week Martha had spent in hospital, Jack had finished off Olivia's room. It had almost been ready before she was born, but he had added some finishing touches, with the help from his dad and brother. Now it was a room that suited a little girl. Although for the first few weeks, Olivia would be sleeping in a bassinet, he had set up the cot for when she was bigger. Truthfully, he had really enjoyed doing it. Now that he had an image of his daughter in his mind, she knew exactly how to decorate her room.

The afternoon earlier, he had spent cleaning the house. It hadn't been that bad to start with, but he wanted his wife and daughter coming home to a clean house. Besides that, Martha would have eaten him alive.

He opened to door to Martha's room to find her dressed, packed and ready to go. Olivia was sleeping in her bed.

Martha smiled at him. "She was an angel last night," she told him. "Woke up at four and hasn't stirred since."

Jack looked into the bed, stroking the baby's soft cheek. He smiled. "I bought something for her," he said, opening up the bag that he was carrying with him. He pulled out a baby pink outfit which was patterned with teddy bears. "Every new baby needs a going home outfit."

Martha smiled. "It's cute," she said. "You're cute." She kissed him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I can't wait until I get home and be back in my own bed; back with you."

Jack put his arms around her as well. "I've missed you so much," he told her. "The house has been so quiet and lonely without you."

"Well it won't be quiet once we bring this one home," Martha replied, looking in the direction of her daughter.

Jack went to pick Olivia up. He laid her gently down on Martha's bed. "How about we get you changed into something more comfortable?" he said. Martha handed him the outfit he had brought with him. She had woken when Jack had picked her up and now she was scanning the room with her bright, observing eyes. Her hands flapped in excitement as her dad changed her.

"It's something about you," Martha said, watching on. "She has never done that for me before."

Jack smiled at his daughter. "What can I say, she loves me." He kissed her tiny nose.

When he had finished dressing her, Jack picked her up and laid her in his arms. Olivia was in no mood for sleeping anymore, but she didn't cry or become restless. She lay content in her dad's arms.

"Are you hungry, sweetie?" Martha asked, coming to make a fuss over her daughter. Jack had a feeling she didn't like the fact that Olivia never cried when he held her.

"She'll let you know when she is," Jack assured her.

"But she's never hungry," Martha said.

"Most parents are relieved when their baby doesn't keep them up all night," Jack laughed. "And here you are, worrying about it."

"Well some of the other mums here are always complaining about no sleep, because their baby needs feeding every hour."

"Consider yourself lucky," Jack said. "We just have a very good girl."

Rachel came in and picked up Martha's discharge papers which were sitting on the bench. She looked over at them and then smiled. "Great. You guys can go home now," she told them.

"Thanks for all your help, Rach," Martha said.

Rachel shook her head. "She was no trouble. Olivia is a very good baby... and she is so cute." She went over to Jack to look at Olivia. "I'm going to miss seeing your face everyday," she said.

Martha and Jack thanked her again and they left the hospital. Jack had put Olivia's baby capsule in the car. At first Olivia was okay, but as soon as she was restrained by the seat belt, she started to cry... or scream.

"Ssshhh," Martha said soothingly, climbing into the back seat with her daughter and rubbing her tummy. "It's okay." She hoped Olivia would settle down quickly, because it was a half hour until they got home.

"And the fun starts," Jack said with a smile. He got into the driver's side and pulled out of the car park. All the way home, Olivia cried more than either Jack or Martha had heard her cry in the last week.

OOO

After a restless drive, Jack and Martha finally arrived home with Olivia. Martha took her out of the car, but this time, Olivia was on a role. She kept screaming. It was loud enough to cause Tony to come over from next door.

"And she seemed so quiet in the hospital!" he exclaimed with a smile.

"Was she really that loud?" Jack asked.

"No, I was out the front," Tony replied. "I saw your car pull up."

He followed his son and daughter-in-law into the house. "Not a fan of the car?" he questioned.

"Definitely not," Martha said. "We might be doing a little more walking from now on."

"It will just take time," Tony said. "After a few rides, she will probably settle down."

Martha rocked her daughter in her arms while Jack went to fetch the bassinet in Olivia's room.

"I'm really proud of Jack," Tony said to Martha. "I was so worried he was going to bail on you, but he stayed and he has been so excited about being a dad." He had spoken to Martha about his concerns early on in the pregnancy. He just didn't want her getting hurt, or Jack abandoning her. Martha had been positive that Jack wouldn't leave her and eventually, she had been right. And Tony now felt confident that Jack had no intention to ever abandon his wife or his daughter. "He loves you, Martha... more than I have seen him ever love anyone else and I now know that he is okay."

"I have to admit, after you told me everything about his past and that, I became a little worried. I thought maybe he wouldn't be there, although I tried to ignore it. I just wanted –"

"Martha," Tony said.

Martha turned her head to find Jack standing in the door way. He had heard her, she could tell from the look on his face. "Jack," she said.

"Did you really think that?" he asked. "Do you still think that?"

"No, Jack, I..." Martha didn't know what to say. She hadn't discussed any of this with Jack. She knew he would be hurt.

"Jack, if you had heard what we said before that, you would understand –" Tony began, trying to defend Martha.

"I heard enough," Jack snapped. He never took his eyes off Martha. "You really thought that I would just leave you if things got hard? If I decided I didn't want a baby anymore?"

Martha shook her head. "No, I didn't," she said, ignoring the few tears. Why had she said anything? Why had Tony said anything?

Feeling guilty, Tony tried to step in. "Jack, it was me. I was the one who told Martha about your history with women and commitment. It never even crossed her mind until I told her. Even then, she was positive you wouldn't."

"It didn't sound like she was that sure," Jack replied. "How could you even think that? Did I do or say anything to give you that impression?"

"No, you are good with Olivia, Jack," Martha said. "I know that now and I knew that from the beginning. I never should have let that thought cross my mind. I'm sorry."

Jack shook his head. "You can't say things like that, Martha."

Martha could tell he was really upset.

"I love Olivia and I thought you knew that. And I thought you were going to be a good mother, but if that is what you are going to think, I'm not so sure anymore." Jack knew he shouldn't have said it the moment it came it out of his mouth, but Martha had hurt him and he just wanted to make her feel bad. He realised, though, that saying that to her was one step too far.

But it had worked. Martha handed Olivia over to Tony and left the house in a flood of tears.

Jack looked at his dad. Tony's face said it all. He should not have said that to Martha.

"She didn't deserve that, Jack," he said. "And you know that."

Jack shook his head. "If I could take it back, I would." He looked at the door. "I've got to go and apologise."

"Just give her some time, Jack. Time for both of you to cool off. You shouldn't be fighting today." Tony put Olivia into the bassinet and before he left, he looked at Jack. "For the record, nothing crossed Martha's mind until I said it to her, so if you are going to blame anyone, blame me. She trusted you." He left the house, leaving Jack alone with Olivia.


	29. Chapter 29

TWENTY NINE

It wasn't until one o'clock in the afternoon, when Martha decided to come home. It was getting close to Olivia's feeding time and she wasn't going to ignore that because of Jack. He probably didn't want to see her right now, but he would understand that she had to come back for Olivia.

She walked through the door, wiping away the tears that hadn't stopped since she had left. Everything that had happened just kept playing over and over in her mind. Jack's face, what he had said to her... what she had thought. She knew Jack wouldn't have left her and she should have believed that. Tony was just concerned for her and had warned her. But Jack loved her and she should have trusted that he would be there for her.

Jack was in the kitchen when she got back and he turned to face her. Neither of them said anything to each other. Martha walked straight over to Olivia's bassinet. She was awake and looking around at her new surroundings. She picked her baby up and carried her over to the lounge.

"You've been crying," Jack stated, being the first one to say something.

Martha didn't answer. She ignored him, sitting down and getting ready to feed Olivia. Jack followed her.

"I'm sorry," he apologised, sitting beside her. "What I said, it was out of line."

"But it was true," Martha replied bluntly. "I shouldn't have doubted you; not even the tiny little bit that I did."

"It doesn't make you a bad mother, Martha," Jack assured her. "You are really good with Olivia. You are a good mum."

"But I don't know her like you do," Martha argued. It was true. For the past week, Olivia had responded to Jack way better than her. Jack was able to calm her down when she was crying in a matter of seconds. She, on the other hand, was there for ten minutes or so and even then, Olivia would still be sobbing. Olivia liked Jack more than she liked her own mother.

"Of course you do," Jack said. "You are her mother and she loves you."

Martha looked at Jack for the first time since coming home. "I'm sorry too," she said. "Your dad just told me everything and I panicked a little. I didn't want you to ever leave me. I was scared."

Jack shook his head. "I would never leave you," he promised. "Not in a million years. Yes, my past is a bit... dodgy with women, but you are different. I love you and the way I feel for you, it's not going to go away. Not now, not ever. And I love Olivia too. Why would I leave, when I have everything that makes me happy under this roof?"

Martha didn't say anything. She looked down at Olivia in her arms. For the first time since she had been born, she was feeding really well.

"Just promise you will never leave Olivia," Martha said. "I'm not the important one anymore, it's her. Promise me you will always be there for her and I will be happy."

Jack smiled. "I promise," he said. "With all my heart, I promise I will never leave her. And just so you know, you are still just as important. Don't forget that." He kissed Martha and then Olivia's soft head. She was so tiny and so beautiful. Anyone would be crazy to leave someone so special. And Jack knew he could never leave anyone he loved so much.

OOO

That night, Jack and Martha were woken by the cries of Olivia. Jack opened his eyes groggily. That was going to take something to get used to. Martha had spent a week waking up to Olivia throughout the night and had been expecting it more than what he had. He looked at the clock, taking note that it was two o'clock in the morning. Martha had said that Olivia generally woke up around that time and once she went back to sleep wouldn't wake up between six and six thirty.

Before Jack had the chance to react to, Martha was out of bed and in Olivia's room. Jack sat up and waited until Martha came back in with Olivia in her arms. She was smiling, rocking her gently back and forth. "Ssshhh," she whispered soothingly.

"She cries a lot louder during the night," Jack pointed out.

"Get used to it," Martha answered.

She sat on the bed next to Jack. "I don't think she is hungry," she said. "She just wants attention."

Jack moved closer to his wife and daughter, watching them. "Of course you do, don't you sweetie?" he teased. "It's all lonely in the room next door."

It seemed to have given Martha and idea, which he, not for a second had intended. She looked at him.

"What if we move her bassinet in our room?" she suggested.

"Is there enough room?" Jack questioned.

"Of course there is," Martha replied. "She's only a little baby. If we move her in here, then that means we will be closer to her at night and get to her quicker. Also, she won't be so lonely."

"I was only joking," Jack pointed out.

"Well I think it is a good idea. It will just be for the first few weeks. And then we can put her in the cot."

Jack sighed. He had had a feeling this might have happened. Martha just wanted everything to be okay and after what he had said to her, she was determined to prove herself as a good mother. She thought that by having Olivia under her watch all the time would help. But he guessed, like any new mother, she was being overprotective. After a few months, she would probably realise that.

"She's going to cry whether she is in here or not," Jack said to her.

"I know that, but she might feel safer with us."

Jack shrugged. "As long as it only is for a few weeks. Then, after that, she needs to be in her own room, Martha. For our sake and hers."

Martha nodded and then smiled. "Can you bring your daughter's bed in here now?" she asked.

Jack rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "Do I look like a slave?" he teased as he got out of bed.

"Thank you," Martha smiled. While Jack was in Olivia's bedroom, Martha looked down at her daughter, who was becoming restless. "Are you hungry?" she asked. She tried to feed Olivia, but Olivia refused to cooperate. By this time, Jack was back with the bassinet and putting it in a corner of their room. "I don't know why she won't eat," she said. "Is it something wrong with her? Is there something wrong with me? I feel like we are going to starve her to death."

Jack laughed. No matter how many times the doctors had assured her Olivia was a healthy weight, she was still worried about Olivia's eating patterns. "If she is hungry, she will eat," he assured her. "She's just not a big eater. Maybe, that is a good thing."

"But she is restless about something," Martha complained.

"Maybe she wants her mum to put her back to bed so she can sleep?" Jack suggested.

"I don't know," Martha said. "She's not hungry, she doesn't need changing. I don't know what is wrong. Why don't I know? I am her mother for goodness sake!"

"And because you are her mother, you need to learn about her," Jack said.

Martha didn't reply.

"Put her back, Martha," Jack begged. "And get some rest."

Martha reluctantly climbed off the bed and went over to Olivia's bassinet and laid her daughter down. She half expected Olivia to start crying as soon as she did, but instead, her baby daughter, closed her eyes, falling asleep instantly.

"See?" Jack said as Martha got back into bed. "She is fine. Just a good baby, who doesn't want to keep her mum and dad up at night." He wrapped his arms around Martha, pulling her close to him. "Don't worry about her. She is safe here. I would never let anything happen to her and I know you wouldn't either."

"I can't help it," Martha admitted. "I just want to make sure I know what she is doing all the time, because if anything happened to her..."

"Nothing will. Not while I am here to look after her," Jack promised.

Martha closed her eyes. It was going to take some time to get used to, being a mother.


	30. Chapter 30

THIRTY

Two hours later and Jack woke up again, realising Martha was not in bed. He listened to try and hear Olivia's soft gurgles as she slept and realised she was missing too. He got out of bed and wandered into the lounge room, where Martha was sitting with Olivia. "I didn't hear her cry," he said, sitting beside her.

Martha hesitated before answering. "She didn't," she admitted. "I just heard her gurgling and thought she wanted some company."

"You have to let her be," Jack said to her. "If she is distressed, she will let you know. If she's happy there, then don't disturb her. Leave her alone."

"That's the problem, Jack!" Martha cried. "I can't leave her. Not with anyone, but you. If anyone offered to babysit, I wouldn't let them. I don't trust them, even though I know they would look after her just as well as I would. Probably even better."

Jack stroked Olivia's cheek, smiling at her as she watched him with great interest.

"Is there something wrong with me?" Martha asked, when Jack didn't answer.

"I don't think so, Martha," Jack said. "It's because we are both new to this. Neither of us really knows how to be parents yet. It is just going to take time. You, as her mother, naturally think that you are the best person to care for your child. And you should think that. I'm not saying that you shouldn't let anyone else look after her, but for now, she is our responsibility, and ours alone. In a few weeks, or a few months, you will probably be begging for someone to take her away. And if you think you are struggling, maybe you should do something like a mother's group. Be around other mums..." he trailed off.

"I'm not struggling!" Martha snapped. She looked down at Olivia in her arms. She wasn't struggling. She liked being a mum; she loved Olivia; she could do this without help.

"Even so," Jack continued. "Maybe you could still go along to one." He knew she didn't want to have to ask for help, but she needed to understand that no one expected her to be able to do everything straight away. No one had that expectation; not him, not the nurses, no one.

"I don't need to," Martha said stubbornly. "I know how to do this, okay."

Jack didn't say anymore on the topic. Maybe he would try again tomorrow. Instead, he took Olivia from Martha. "She's tired, Martha," he said. "Let's put her to bed and then go to bed ourselves. Remember, if she doesn't cry then there is no need to get up to her."

He stood up and Martha followed, reluctantly allowing him to put her back in the bassinet. She kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, sweetie," she whispered. "I love you very much." She kissed her daughter again.

"As do I," Jack replied. He then dragged Martha from Olivia and made her stay in bed. For the rest of that night, Martha was restless. She didn't get much sleep, probably worrying about Olivia. Jack tried to ignore it. It was just going to take some time to get used to.

OOO

The next morning Jack arrived at work, a huge smile on his face. He couldn't wait to get back to work to tell all of his work mates about his new daughter. Martha had woken up exhausted from a bad night's sleep and he had ordered her stay at home and rest, although he doubted she would listen. He had said goodbye to both of them and then left for work, happy about what had happened. He was married to the most amazing woman he had ever met and he now had a beautiful daughter. Both of them meant everything to him and he would die for them in a heartbeat if he had to.

"Look who it is," Fitzy said, smiling as Jack bounded into the police station with a huge smile on his face. "I wasn't expecting to see you today. I thought you wouldn't be able to take your eyes off your little girl."

"It was hard, but I think her mum needs to spend some time with her for a while," Jack answered.

"She had a whole week," Fitzy replied.

"Yeah, but..." Jack hesitated, unsure whether or not to tell Fitzy. He decided that Fitzy could keep a secret. "Although she won't admit it, I think she is struggling a little bit. She had so many expectations about being a mother and when none of those expectations happened, she got down on herself. She just assumed that she would automatically know everything, but that's not the case and she can't deal with it."

"I think most new mums are like that, aren't they?" Fitzy asked.

Jack nodded. "I am hoping she will settle down after a few weeks," he said.

"Well, give her my best," Fitzy replied. "I might come round one afternoon for a visit," she added.

"I think Martha would love that," Jack said.

"But for now, I want to hear all about this little one." Fitzy smiled. "And see some photos if you have any," she added.

Jack smiled. Of course he had photos. He had gotten them printed a few days ago and he carried some of them with him. He opened his bag and pulled out an envelope containing some photos of his daughter.

"Awwww, look at her," Fitzy sighed. "She's so tiny and she's beautiful."

"Wait until you see her for real," Jack replied. "She's ten times more beautiful."

Fitzy smiled. "It sounds like someone is enjoying being a dad," she teased.

"Who wouldn't when they have a beautiful daughter like Olivia?" Jack said.

"You're very lucky," Fitzy replied. "She's beautiful."


	31. Chapter 31

THIRTY ONE

Jack looked over at the door of the diner, seeing Martha coming in with Olivia in her carry seat. He left the counter where he was ordering and went over to her. "Didn't someone promise me they would stay at home?" he asked.

Martha looked guilty. "I really tried," she said. "But I just had to see everyone."

Jack smiled and then backed away as Irene and Leah crowded around Martha. They hadn't seen Olivia yet and had just been discussing with Jack that they might drop around after they finished their shift.

Martha placed Olivia's carry seat on the table of one of the booths. Jack joined them.

"Look at this little one," Irene said. "Isn't she beautiful?"

Martha smiled, watching her daughter, who was asleep. Her head had rolled down onto her shoulders and her fists were clenched together. Unlike when they had brought her home, she had slept soundly for the whole car ride to the diner. Martha guiltily thought that they may have had something to do with her mum keeping her up all night.

"She's the cutest little thing I've ever seen," Irene continued. "And she has a beautiful name, so I have heard," she added with a smile.

"One beautiful name for one beautiful girl," Jack said. "Her first visit to the diner and she is sleeping."

"You say that as if it is a bad thing," Leah said.

"She doesn't do much else," Jack said. "She slept most of the night last night, waking up once on her own. She would have slept for the rest of the night if her mum hadn't kept getting up to check on her."

"I didn't!" Martha argued. "Once!"

Irene and Leah laughed. "Soon you will be begging Jack to get up to her," Leah said.

Martha smiled weakly. She didn't want everyone knowing that she worried too much. She had seen other mums and none of them worried as much about their kids as what she worried about Olivia. Maybe Jack was right; maybe she should join some form of mother's group. That way she could be around other mum's who were perhaps going through the same things as her.

"Anyway, I have to go back to work," Jack said. He turned to Martha. "Lara said she might visit a little later when her shift is over, so make sure you are home by then." He kissed her.

"How about I take her to the station?" Martha suggested, expecting Jack's reaction. If he had it his way, she would be locked in the house for the next month. Yes, she was tired, but it didn't mean she wanted to be stuck at home all day, every day. "Jack, I am okay. I am not going to stay at home twenty-four, seven."

"But you also don't have to do everything in one day," Jack pointed out. "Take it slow."

Martha shook her head. "I am fine," she assured him.

Jack sighed, knowing he wasn't going to win. Martha was determined to ignore him and do as she pleased. "Alright," he sighed, putting his arm across Martha's shoulders. "I'll tell Evan to meet us at the station."

"I can drive you know," Martha argued as they left the diner, with Martha carrying Olivia.

"Yes, but I am today," Jack replied, making it clear he wasn't going to take no for an answer. While Martha put Olivia's car seat back into place, Jack went and told his partner, Evan Rice, that he would meet him back at the station. Technically he shouldn't have been driving his own car on duty, but everyone knew he had just had a baby and being a small town, Evan agreed.

"I'm so excited for Lara to see her," Martha said as Jack pulled out of the diner.

"And I think Lara is just as excited," Jack replied. "I had to give her a full, detailed description of what she looked like. And don't forget the photos I had to show her. Don't let her out of your site, because I think Fitzy would steal her if you did."

Martha laughed. That wasn't going to be a problem. She was not ready to let Olivia more than one metre from her or Jack.

OOO

Martha followed Jack into the police station, carrying Olivia, who was asleep on her shoulder. Fitzy saw her and came excitedly over to her.

"I have heard so much about this little one," she said, stroking Olivia's head. "Her dad hasn't stopped talking about her" she watched Olivia as she slept peacefully in her mum's arms. "She is beautiful."

Martha smiled, kissing her daughter's soft head. "Jack told me you were pretty excited to meet her," she said to Lara.

"So she told me every five minutes," Jack teased.

Lara ignored him. She still had her attention on the tiny baby. "Look at these curls," she cooed. "She is so gorgeous!"

"You'll give her a big ego if you don't stop now," Jack said with a smile. "She craves the attention." He came over to where Fitzy and Martha were standing. "Just like her mum," he added cheekily.

"But she looks like her dad," Martha argued with a smile. "Poor child," she added.

Jack rested his hand on Olivia's tiny back, feeling her breathing. He was still so amazed that only a year ago, Olivia didn't even exist. She wasn't even on his mind. And now that he had met her, he couldn't get her _out_ of his mind. Her little face, her gorgeous eyes, the gentle curls in her brown hair. She was so perfect. And she had come from him and Martha. They were her parents and no one else could ever take that away from them. They had created her and they loved her with everything they had.

"I better take her home," Martha eventually said after Lara had finished adoring Olivia. "She has had a big day."

Jack kissed his wife. "You go home and get some rest too," he said to her.

Martha nodded. "What time will you be home?" she asked.

"I finish at six, so a bit after," Jack told her. "Do you want me to pick up dinner or anything on the way?"

"I can cook," Martha told him. "I had a baby, not an operation."

"You should be resting," Jack argued. "I will cook when I get home, okay. No arguments."

Martha shrugged. "Fine."

Jack kissed Olivia goodbye. "See you later, sweetie," he said. He kissed Martha again and when they had gone, finally tried to get some work done.


	32. Chapter 32

THIRTY TWO

Jack arrived home around four that afternoon, only to find Martha getting Olivia's pram out. She stopped what she was doing when she saw him. "You weren't meant to be home until six," she said.

"And you were meant to be resting," Jack replied. "What are you doing?"

"I just realised I didn't show Olivia the beach today," Martha answered.

"She's been home for one day," Jack said. "She has her whole life to see the beach."

"But it's her home," Martha argued. "Anyway, why are you home so early?" she asked.

"McGrath gave me another two weeks off. After you left, I realised I wanted to spend more time with you and Olivia. This week is paid, next week is not."

Martha shrugged and continued with setting up the pram. Jack put his bag down and took it from her.

"Tomorrow," he said. "We'll go together. We will have a picnic on the beach for your birthday; just the three of us."

Martha was taken by surprise at the mention of her birthday. She had completely forgotten. Her mind had been so preoccupied with Olivia that she didn't even remember it was her own birthday tomorrow.

"Did you forget?" Jack laughed.

Martha nodded. "You didn't?" she questioned.

"Never," Jack replied.

Martha smiled and before Jack could say anymore, she went over to Olivia's bassinet which was in the lounge room. She picked her baby girl up and placed her in the pram. Olivia didn't even stir.

"It's getting cold out there," Jack said, trying to stop her. He was scared that she was moving too fast and would eventually wear herself out. For some reason, she thought she had to do everything within the first week of being a mother. Olivia had her whole life ahead of her, though.

"It's Summer Bay, Jack," Martha said bluntly. She looked at him and then held out her hand. "Are you coming?" she asked.

Jack shook his head, lost at what to do. Her behaviour was becoming more and more obvious that something was wrong. But he didn't want to discuss it with her tonight or tomorrow. "Alright," he agreed. "But only for a while okay?"

Martha smiled, taking her husband's hand. "After this, I promise nothing more for today," she said.

OOO

"It's so peaceful in the evening," Martha said as he and Jack strolled down the beach together. It was secluded in the evening, with only a few surfers in the water. It was a beautiful picture.

Olivia was in her arms, wide awake and taking her surroundings in. Jack had managed to convince her to ditch the pram at least. She smiled down at her daughter. "Looks like she likes it," she said to Jack. "She's watching the waves."

Jack smiled as he continued to walk beside Martha. "Hey," he stopped and faced Martha, forcing her to stop as well. "Let's sit down."

"Where?" Martha questioned, confused. She had thought they were enjoying just strolling along slowly.

Jack led her to a spot in the sand and indicated for her to sit down. Martha obeyed, careful not to disturb Olivia.

"What is it, Jack?" Martha questioned when Jack was sitting next to her.

"You forgot your birthday," he said to her.

"So?" Martha questioned. "I've had other things on my mind. Anyway, I'm happy to just spend it with the three of us." She smiled at him. "It's all I need."

"Except I organised a party at our place tomorrow night," Jack admitted.

"You what?" Martha was very taken aback.

"It was meant to be kind of a surprise."

"Jack, are you sure it is a good idea to have a party. I mean, Olivia's so little. What if she gets hurt, or –"

"Martha," Jack cut in. "I think it's a very good idea. You need to relax slightly. It's a good thing that you care so much for Olivia, but I think that you might be going a bit over the top."

"Over the top? How?" Jack was surprised that Martha remained so calm. He had been expecting her to start screaming at him by now, telling him he had nothing to worry about.

"You moved her cot into our room," Jack pointed out. "When she is only in the room next to us. I know it is going to take some time to get used to, but I promise she is perfectly safe in our house."

Martha didn't answer. She appeared to be lost in thought. Eventually, she spoke. "I just don't want to take any chances. Jack, I appreciate you actually remembering my birthday, but I think a party is a bad idea."

"Why?" Jack questioned. "Every single person who is going to be there is a friend of ours. Nothing will happen to Olivia."

"You don't know that," Martha said quietly.

Jack shook his head, lost to what to say to her. Something was wrong and as much as he wanted to discuss it directly with her, he wanted to wait until after her birthday.

"Well it's too late to cancel now. Everyone is very excited to come. Now, it's getting dark. Let's get this one home." He took Olivia from Martha and then helped her up. Martha smiled at him.

"How did I end up with someone like you?" she asked. "I feel so lucky."

"So you should be," Jack teased. "Not many people could handle your mood swings, your temper, and your stubbornness. You are just lucky I love you too much to notice."

Martha smiled at him and followed him back home.


	33. Chapter 33

THIRTY THREE

Jack sighed, contemplating whether or not he should be the one to say something. He was lying wide awake in bed, unable to sleep. He and Martha had just had another fight over where Olivia's cot should be. He had just suggested that maybe they should see how she copes in her own room and Martha had snapped at him, saying he should be more concerned about his daughter's safety. He knew Martha wasn't sleeping either. She was tossing and turning beside him. Maybe, just maybe, she was starting to realise that she couldn't keep Olivia under surveillance twenty four seven.

He went to say something to her and then he remembered some of the unpleasant things she had said to him. Things like, what was the point in them getting married if all they were going to do was fight once things got serious? She had then gone on to tell him that he wasn't taking parenthood seriously and cared more about himself than Olivia.

The only thing that had stopped Jack from feeling really hurt was he knew that Martha was feeling vulnerable and she wasn't herself. The truth was, she was the one who wasn't adjusting to the change, not him. She just didn't want to admit it to herself. She had the idea in her head that she was Olivia's mother, so she should have been the one to know everything and be able to cope. But it had turned out the other way around. Jack had connected instantly with Olivia and she hadn't. It had completely thrown her whole idea of being a mother and now she didn't know what to do. So her only response was to take it out on Jack, because he was there. Rather than feeling angry, all he wanted to do was help her.

"Are you awake?" he whispered, although he knew she was.

"How can I sleep?" Martha questioned. She rolled over to face him. "What are we meant to do, Jack?" she asked. "This fighting is not good for any of us."

"We just have to adjust to the changes in our life," Jack told her. "Up until a week ago, we were used to it just being the two of us and now, we have someone else to think about. Of course it is going to take some time to get used to. It won't happen overnight."

"But why can't I be a normal mother?" Martha questioned. "A good mother?"

"What are you talking about?" Jack questioned, genuinely surprised. "You are a very good mother."

"No, I'm not," Martha said. "If I were, I wouldn't insist on keeping Olivia in our room, I wouldn't have taken her to every place in Summer Bay in one day. I can't do it, Jack." She was now crying. "I thought it was going to be easy, but it's not. I can't look after her."

Jack pulled her close to him, rubbing her back soothingly. "Martha, I am here," he said. For some reason, she forgot that he was there to help as well. "You mightn't be able to do it on your own, but we can if you just let me help. For some reason, you have it in your head that you have to care for Olivia single handed, but you don't. I am her dad and I love her and I want to be able to take care of her too."

Martha wiped the tears away from her eyes. "I'm sorry about what I said before," she sobbed. "I know you love Olivia as much as I do. I'm just so confused at the moment."

Jack hugged her. "I am here for you and Olivia," he said. "Always."

Martha nodded and kissed his lips. "Jack, I don't want to ever lose you and I don't want you to ever leave Olivia's life."

"Never," Jack promised. He kissed her forehead. "Let's try and get some sleep and talk more about this in the morning okay?"

Martha nodded. "No more fighting," she whispered drowsily.

OOO

Martha knocked softly on the door of Tony and Beth's house. They were still having breakfast, but it appeared Lucas and Matilda had left or were not up yet. She had Olivia in her arms, awake, but quiet. Jack had kicked her out of the house so he could prepare for her birthday.

"Hello, love," Tony said. "Happy birthday."

Martha smiled. "Thank you," she said. She then looked at Beth. "Am I able to talk to you?" she asked. "I can come back in a little while if you are busy," she added.

"No, I was just leaving anyway," Tony said, getting up from the table. "I'll get out of your way." He left them on their own. Martha sat down on the lounge. Beth remained at the table.

"Is everything okay?" she asked. "You don't seem yourself."

Martha looked at Beth. She needed another mother to talk to; someone who had been in her situation before. "Is it normal for me to feel... helpless?" she asked.

"Helpless?" Beth asked. "How do you mean?"

"Like I can't do anything for Olivia properly; like I am letting her down; like I can't be a good mother."

Beth watched her sympathetically. She had been aware that she had been struggling since having Olivia. She was glad that she was finally looking for help. "Martha, motherhood is a hard job. It never has been easy and probably never will. You have had little Olivia for a week now. You can't expect to be able to do everything straight away. It takes time to get used to it; just like any job."

"But I feel as if I should know everything," Martha said quietly, fighting back the tears. "And Jack has worked it out just like that and it just makes me feel more helpless and all I have been doing since we brought her home is snapping at him. I don't want things to be like this between us. We just had a baby."

Beth came over to her and sat down beside her. "This sounds like something you should be talking to him about," she said. "Not me."

"I tried," Martha cried. "He just doesn't get how I am feeling. I mean, he has been really good to me and he has put up with me, but I don't want to keep feeling like this. I had to talk to someone who is a mother, who knows what it is like."

Beth rested a comforting hand on Martha's shoulder. "It's only been two days," she said. "You need an adjustment period. Jack loves you and he will be there for you, whenever you need him."

"Not if I keep snapping at him for no reason," Martha sobbed.

"Martha," Beth began. "Have you thought that maybe you are feeling like this, because there is a medical reason?"

"What medical reason?" Martha questioned.

"Have you heard of post-natal depression? It affects a lot of new mothers. I am no doctor, but maybe you should see one."

Martha looked at Beth, wiping away her tears. She could feel Olivia getting restless in her arms. She could probably sense that her mum was becoming distressed and it was upsetting her.

"But isn't that when people neglect their babies?" Martha asked. "I am the opposite. I can't leave her at all."

"It affects people in different ways," Beth said. "You need to talk to Jack about how you are feeling and then you need to see a doctor," she added.

Martha nodded. "Thankyou," she said.

Beth smiled. "I know it's hard," she said. "And I am certain you will sort everything out. You love Olivia very much; anyone can see that and you are a good mother, Martha."

"Just not right now," Martha laughed sadly.

"No, you are a good mother," Beth corrected. "You came to someone for help, because you want to be there for your daughter."

Martha nodded and then stood up. "Are you coming tonight?" she asked.

"Of course," Beth smiled at her. "Now enjoy the rest of your birthday."

Martha thanked Beth again and then left her house and headed back to her own.

"There you are!" Jack exclaimed when she walked through the door. "I had no idea where you were!"

"You kicked me out, remember?" Martha tried to joke.

"But you were really quiet this morning and really down. I was worried." He then noticed her red eyes. "Hey, you have been crying. What's the matter?" He led her to the lounge and they both sat down.

"I went over to see Beth," Martha told him. "To try and get my head around how I have been feeling."

Jack watched her, waiting for her to continue.

"I hate how we have been fighting so much over the last few days," Martha said to him. "Especially over Olivia. But I just have this unnatural feeling to have her with me all of the time."

"That's not unnatural, Martha. It's quite normal. And I hate that we have been fighting too. I think that having a baby is just going to take some time to get used to. I shouldn't have been pushing you to change your feelings so quickly."

"Jack, it's not your fault," Martha said. "It has been completely me. Truthfully, maybe I am slightly jealous that you connected with Olivia instantly and I couldn't do that. I just felt like a bad mother."

"Martha, you are not a bad mother. Far from it."

"Would you trust me with Olivia's life? Would you trust me with your life?" Martha asked him.

Jack looked at her. Why was she asking these questions? Did she really not know the answer? "Of course I would," he told her. "There is no one in this world I would trust more with our daughter than her own mother. I know you would never let anything ever happen to her. As for me, Martha you are the most beautiful, the most amazing, the most wonderful person I know. I would put my life in your hands any day."

Martha didn't reply. She just stared at Olivia in her arms. "Beth thinks I might have post-natal depression," she said quietly. She waited for a reply, but Jack didn't say anything. She looked at him to find him looking at her with deep concern. "You think it too," she stated.

"It has crossed my mind," Jack admitted. "You have been so down since having Olivia. It was the only obvious answer."

"But I have wanted to be a mum for so long," Martha said. "Why can't I deal with it now that I am one?"

"Well, maybe that is the problem," Jack began. "You had so many ideas about what motherhood would be like that you got it into your head. Now, you are realising it is nothing like you imagined and you can't cope."

"I just want to be a good mother to Olivia," Martha sobbed, the tears coming back. "She doesn't deserve someone like me as her mum."

"Hey, that is not true" Jack told her. "You deserve to be her mother more than anyone else and she is very lucky to have you in her life."

"How can I be the mother of someone so beautiful?" Martha asked, stroking her daughter's cheek. "Someone so perfect and amazing?"

"Every time I look at her, I ask myself the same question," Jack said. "How did I get so lucky to be the dad of this amazing little girl? Then I tell myself, it doesn't matter. All that matters is her and I love her and I will always be there for her, whenever she needs me." He was silent for a few seconds and then continued. "I ask the same question about you," he said. "I wonder every single minute of my life how I managed to marry such and amazing, beautiful woman. But I love you, Martha and I will be here with you every step of the way. There is counselling we can go to, you have the support of me and everyone else in the Bay."

"I don't want anyone else to know," Martha said. "Not yet anyway."

Jack nodded. "They aren't going to judge you," he told her. "They will just want to help you."

Martha nodded. "You are so amazing, Jack," she said to him. "More amazing then I think you realise."

Jack wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "We'll get through this," he told her. "The three of us together."


	34. Chapter 34

THIRTY FOUR

That night, everyone had arrived at Martha and Jack's place for Martha's birthday. No one besides Beth even knew of the conversation they had had earlier and no one even suspected that their friend may be suffering from post-natal depression. Martha was putting on a brave face, despite her pain. She was laughing and smiling with everyone. Jack, himself, almost believed it. But he knew deep down, she was hurting and she was struggling.

Jack was sitting on the lounge with Olivia lying on his lap. Leah and Dan had joined him as he was playing with Olivia. She was wide awake, taking in everything around her.

"Look at those beautiful eyes," Leah said. "They are so bright. She will be smiling in no time."

Jack smiled, bouncing her lightly in his lap. She was gurgling cheerfully. "Who would have thought that this time last year, she didn't even exist and now she has turned into a very pretty little girl." He picked up one of her tiny hands. "I swear she has already doubled in size since she was born," he said to Dan and Leah.

"And she will just keep growing" Dan said. "One minute, they are this small and the next they are off to school and then you have to worry about the boyfriends. Cherish every minute you have with her, because the time goes so fast."

Jack smiled at his daughter, who was now watching him. He couldn't help but love her. She was the most amazing little girl he had ever seen and his heart skipped a beat every time he held her, every time he saw her. And he felt some sort of connection to her that was unexplainable. It was so strong and it was in addition to the love he already had for her.

"She's not getting a boyfriend until she's at least twenty-five," Jack said, rocking her gently.

Leah laughed. "Ha! Good luck controlling that."

Martha then came over to them, sitting on the edge of the lounge, next to Jack. "And how is my little one going?" Martha asked, with a smile on her face. She put her arm across Jack's back and tickled Olivia's tummy.

"She's being an angel," Leah said. "She likes the attention I think."

"She likes the attention from her dad," Martha corrected. "He is very devoted to her."

"I can see that," Leah replied, smiling at Jack playing with Olivia.

They all watched Olivia in silence until she yawned, finally showing her tiredness from being up this late.

"It is way past someone's bed time, I think," Jack said, picking Olivia up from his lap and resting her in his arms. "How about we give mummy her birthday present and then you go to bed?" He stood up and turned to Martha. "Will you follow me?" he asked.

Martha looked at him, confused. "You already gave me – " she trailed off and followed Jack, wondering what he had in mind. Jack had already given her a birthday present, which she had been more than happy with. What else could he possibly have for her?

They went into their bedroom, where Olivia's bassinet was. Even Jack had agreed, that with all the people at their place, the safest room in the house for Olivia was their own bedroom. It would stop others from going into her bedroom and looking at her; disturbing her.

"You know, I couldn't find either of you for a while," Martha said as Jack closed the door. "I thought someone might have run off with the two of you," she added with a smile.

"Not me, but I am sure Cassie would have taken Olivia away if I hadn't insisted that I needed to spend some time with her," Jack replied. "She's obsessed," he added as he put Olivia in her bassinet.

"That's understandable," Martha smiled, stroking her daughter's tummy as she slowly closed her eyes.

Martha was distracted by Olivia that she didn't even realise that Jack had gotten an envelope from the wardrobe until he put it in her face.

Martha looked at it and then at Jack. "You already gave me the ring," she told him, referring to the beautiful ring Jack had given her earlier, claiming it was her birthday present. "And it's gorgeous."

"That was from me and Olivia," Jack told her. "This one is just from me." He continued to hold the envelope in front of Martha, making it clear she had no choice but to accept it.

Martha took it and opened the envelope which had a birthday card in it and two tickets. As soon as she saw what they said on the ticket, she was torn between joy and anger. She knew why Jack had given it to her and that made her angry, but at the same time, she thought it was a fantastic idea.

"They are valid for three months," Jack said before she had a chance to say anything. "I am not asking you to pack your bags tonight and leave Olivia right now. I couldn't even do that now, but maybe in a month's time, you might need a break. It's only for one night and I have already spoken to dad and Beth. They are more than happy to have Olivia for a night."

Martha looked back down at the tickets in her hands that showed Jack had organised a one night harbour cruise in the city. Right now, she couldn't even imagine spending a second away from Olivia and she wasn't sure that in three months time, her feelings would change. But to make Jack happy, she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him. "Thank you," she said.

Jack put his arms around her also, kissing the top of her head. "Who knows, by then, we might be so sick of her that we won't want to take her back."

Martha knew he was joking so she forced a smile, but deep down, she didn't find it amusing at all.

"I'm going back to the party, come out when you're ready, okay?"

Martha smiled and nodded, allowing Jack to kiss her one more time.

"Happy Birthday," Jack said one last time, before closing their bedroom door, leaving Martha alone. When she was sure he had gone, Martha sat down on the bed and opened the card. Jack had written a relatively long message inside. It said:

_To my lovely wife, happy birthday! I wish I could say in writing, how much I love you and what an amazing person you truly are, but words aren't strong enough. Olivia and I are so lucky to have you in our lives and both of us will be thankful for it every single day of our lives. This is just the very first of many birthdays you will celebrate with us and I really hope that you have a great day and a great party, because you deserve nothing less. Just to remind you how important you are and how much you deserve to be our little girl's mother, I have organised a cruise around the harbour, for one night. You will need this break one day, because I know how hard you will be working as a mum. Just remember, I love you and will forever,_

_ Love Jack_

Martha wiped away a few stray tears. She was trying. She was trying so hard to be a good mother; to be a good wife, but it was so hard. All she wanted was to be able to protect Olivia, to not let her out of her sight, but she knew she had to let go. Olivia was her own person and as she grew older, she would develop her own personality; one which would not accommodate for her mother staying within two metres of her the whole time. She hoped that with some counselling, she would learn how to be a good mum, one that Olivia could be proud of. And as for Jack, he was so sweet. Everything he did, it was because he loved her and Olivia. She knew that and she appreciated it more than he would ever know. She might get angry sometimes, yell at him, hurt him, but at the end of the day, she loved him so much and knew that he didn't deserve it. It made her appreciate him even more, that he put up with her temper tantrums and her mood swings and he still found something to love about her. She didn't deserve him.

She didn't know how long she had been sitting on the bed for, when Jack came back in to find her crying. He sat down beside her without saying a word and gathered her in his arms. She wrapped her own tightly around his waist, feeling stupid for reacting this way.

"It wasn't meant to make you cry," he said, stroking her back. "I can cancel them if you really don't want them."

Martha pulled away and smiled at her husband. "Why do you have to be so amazing?" she asked. "You just make me feel so guilty. And I can't imagine how I once hated you, because you're just so..." she trailed off, unable to find the right words.

Jack rested his hand on her cheek. "Everything I do, it's because I love you. I don't think it's too much or whatever you think. It's only what you deserve. Sometimes I think I mightn't be doing enough for you."

Martha shook her head. "It is way too much, Jack. I just feel so guilty, because I don't think I repay you enough, or show you how grateful I am to have you in my life."

Jack smiled. "You have nothing to repay, Martha," he said. "It is because of you I discovered how much I was capable of loving someone. It is because of you, the most amazing baby girl is sleeping only a metre from us. It is because of you that I am so happy. All that, I owe you a life debt for bringing so much happiness into my life. Happiness that I would not have found with anyone but you. You don't owe me anything."

At his words, Martha sat up a little straighter, wiping away her tears. "Do you think you owe me for making you happy?" she asked. "I thought I drove you crazy and I was grateful that you were able to put up with me."

Jack looked at Martha, amazed at what he was hearing. She really didn't give herself the credit which she deserved. "My goodness, you do drive me crazy," he said. "Sometimes for the worse, but most of the time, it makes me love you more. You wouldn't be you if you didn't. I wouldn't change you for anything."

"Not even for someone who has less mood swings? Someone who has less of a temper than me?" Martha asked.

"Not in a million years," Jack assured her. "That person, I wouldn't love anywhere near as much as I love you."

Martha smiled and then looked back down at the card in her hands. "This was really nice," she said. "And I promise you, that one day in the next three months, we will go. You say I don't owe you anything, but this, I do owe you. You do so much for me and the least I can do is spend one night away together, with no Olivia... no one. Just us." She kissed him lightly and Jack kissed her back.

"Let's go back out," he said. "It's your party, everyone is here for you."

Martha nodded and took his hand. With Jack by her side, she could get through this.

* * *

_**THE END. So, keeping in mind that I wrote this six years ago, when I was an uninformed fourteen year old girl, what did you think? This is just the first of a five multi-chaptered series revolving around Jack and Martha and their family. I haven't been changing anything other than spelling and grammar mistakes from what I originally had written (as tempting as it has been to go back and rewrite it). **_

_**Stay tuned for number 2: "Missing You". I'll try and get that up in the next few days (it's probably my favourite of the five). Your reviews are much appreciated. Thanks!**_


End file.
